


Une nouvelle vie ensemble (Tome 1)

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom
Genre: Matoine, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine sont un jeune couple, insouciant, épanouis et heureux, prenant soin l'un de l'autre. Mais, un événement inattendu va les faire descendre de leur petit nuage. Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver ? C'est impossible ! Malgré les épreuves, arriveront-ils à vivre leur nouvelle vie de famille et à assumer leurs rôles de pères ?





	1. Une soirée comme les autres

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ça va ?

Alors aujourd'hui je revient avec une nouvelle fanfiction appelé "Une nouvelle vie ensemble", et oui, pour ceux qui ne l'aurais pas deviné, c'est un matoine.

Dans cette fanfiction, nous abandonneront la logique pour permettre à Antoine et Mathieu d'avoir des enfants ! Ça fait depuis longtemps que j'ai ce projet en tête, et que je voulais l'écrire !

(Je connais d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres fictions ou les couples du web-show ont un enfant, et si vous voulez je vous passe leurs titres, ça vaut le coup elles sont superbes*^*)

Bien sur, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et beaucoup d'autre personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartienne pas ! (Tel que Nyo, Alexis, ect…) Et je m'engage pas conséquent à supprimer cette fiction si ils m'en font la demande ! Je tien aussi à rappeler que les personnages de cette fiction ne leurs sont pas représentatif dans la vrai vie !

Merci à Annaëlle pour la correction ! :)

Bref ! Voilà, j'espère que ce début de fiction vous plaira ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une soirée comme les autres

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Mathieu, encore à moitié endormi, grogna et entreprit de chercher son mobile sur sa table de nuit. Sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Où il avait encore mit ce foutu portable ?

Le petit châtain daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Après s'être habitué à la lumière du jour, il soupira et sortit de son lit. À pas lents et fatigués, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café. Il chercha ensuite son portable, qu'il trouva, sur la table basse du salon, ou il l'avait sûrement posé la veille après avoir fini une partie interminable de The Witcher…

Tout en buvant son café, Mathieu regarda ses messages. C'était incontestablement la faute de Nyo s'il n'avait pas pu dormir plus de dix heures en ce samedi matin. Ce dernier lui demandait s'il voulait sortir ce soir avec Fred, Seb, Alexis, Antoine et lui-même.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du petit châtain. Sortir ce soir avec ses potes ? Sans hésitation, Mathieu répondit positivement à la question du dessinateur. Rien de mieux qu'une soirée entre amis !

Ça faisait déjà 5 mois qu'ils avaient arrêté les vidéos, mais le petit châtain était resté en contact avec ses amis de YouTube, qui, avec le temps, étaient devenu ses meilleurs amis. Le soir approchait, et les six hommes se retrouvèrent devant un bar où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'amusement.

Les bières se suivaient et les rire fusaient. Seb regarda Mathieu et lui fit remarquer :

« T'as des cernes énormes, tu ne dors pas la nuit ou ça se passe comment ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me suis couché tard hier. » avoua Mathieu en souriant. Ce dernier regarda Antoine qui ajouta avec un sourire charmeur :

« Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit, je peux t'aider …

-Je n'attends que ça ! »

Les deux garçons se sourirent. Ce genre de discussion entre eux n'étonnaient plus personne ! Ça faisait déjà six mois qu'Antoine draguait Mathieu, et inversement.

Ils le savaient tous les deux, et tous les deux souhaitaient finir ensemble, mais chacun refusait de faire le premier pas, par fierté. Cela faisait donc un petit bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ne dépassant pas le stade de "Jeu de la séduction".

Leurs amis trouvaient ça pathétique. Les voir se séduire continuellement sans que l'un d'eux ne se décide à inviter l'autre était fatiguant. Ils leur en avaient déjà parlé, mais ces deux têtes de mules ne voulaient rien entendre ! Il était environ 4h30 du matin quand les six amis décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, chacun de leur côté. Seul Antoine était resté avec Nyo. En effet, ce dernier dormait chez lui. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les quartiers de Paris. La respiration d'Antoine formait de la buée sur ses lunettes, et leurs pas résonnaient dans les rues, froides et silencieuses. Le dessinateur brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux.

« Tu comptes jouer à ce jeux encore longtemps ?

-Quel jeu ? » Antoine lança un regard perplexe à Nyo.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre la question…

« Combien de temps vous aller encore vous tourner autours toi et Mathieu sans rien faire ?

-Bah je sais pas…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire le premier pas… »

Les deux amis continuaient d'avancer dans les rues sombres de Paris.

« Tu sais, si tu as l'attention d'attendre que ce soit Mathieu qui te propose un rencard, tu peux toujours courir…»

Antoine poussa un petit soupir.

« Je sais…

-Invite le alors !

-Eh ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas ?!

-Et pourquoi ce serait à lui ? »

Antoine poussa un petit grognement de frustration. Il était bien trop fier pour inviter Mathieu… Ce serait montrer ses faiblesses, montrer à quel point il se sentait fragile en présence du petit châtain…

« Vous êtes têtu comme des mules… » Soupira Nyo.

Le dessinateur n'avait pas tort… Antoine pouvait se montrer très têtu. Et Mathieu encore plus…

« Je sais, et j'aimerais lui dire… mais c'est pas si simple que ça…

-Pas si simple ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Si c'est si facile, dis-moi comment faire !

\- Bah je n'en sais rien ! Tu lui dis et c'est tout ! »

Le grand chevelu eut un petit rire, amer. Non, ce n'était pas simple. Il savait que Mathieu l'aimait et que s'il l'invitait, il accepterait. Mais, il voulait faire ça bien, il voulait que ce soit parfait, un jour inoubliable.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Nyo.

Antoine regarda son ami et l'invita à continuer.

« La semaine prochaine, j'ai l'intention de faire une fête, j'invite Mathieu et là, tu pourras lui dire que tu l'aimes ! » expliqua le jeune homme.

Antoine eut un petit sourire triste. Encore une fois, ça ne changeait rien, et ce n'était pas si facile… Mais bon, il pouvait toujours essayer ! Malheureusement pour lui, Nyo était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui…

« Tu vas encore te dégonfler ? » le provoqua-t-il.

Le dessinateur le savait, s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose d'Antoine, il fallait le défier.

« Non… je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Tu as déjà essayé de lui dire que tu l'aimais, et tu t'es dégonflé…»

C'est vrai, Antoine avait déjà essayé de passer à l'étape supérieure, sans grand succès…

« Et alors ? Si je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est seulement parce que je ne voulais plus… » Bougonna Antoine.

Nyo lâcha un petit rire provocateur.

« Mon œil… »

Antoine grogna. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait déclarer son amour à Mathieu… Son ami rigola de nouveau avant de le défier :

« Je te propose un marché : si tu arrives à inviter Mathieu a la fête que je vais faire, je te paye un repas ! Si tu n'y arrive pas, c'est toi qui m'en paye un !

-Il est nul ton défi. » Se moqua Antoine.

Nyo pouffa.

« Et alors ? On s'en fout ! Donc, tu acceptes ?

-Si je gagne, j'ai le droit de manger à volonté dans le restaurant de mon choix ?

-Si tu veux ! Mais attention, si tu perds moi aussi je pourrai manger ce que je veux où je veux ! Antoine eut un petit sourire malicieux.

« J'accepte. »

Nyo ria intérieurement. Il allait perdre, il le savait. Mais il était plus fort qu'Antoine. Il l'avait incité à aller voir Mathieu, et il était tombé dans le panneau. Nyo connaissait trop bien son ami. Et provoquer Antoine marchait toujours, il le savait.

.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'ils vous a plus ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, ou encore pour me dire les choses que vous voudriez que (j'essaie) d'améliorer ! :)

Je n'ai pas encore commencer à écrire le chapitre deux, et je ne sais pas conséquent pas quand il arrivera !

PS : j'en profite aussi pour vous remerciez des très bon retours de mon OS "les sentiments sont une drôle de chose" je suis ravis qu'ils vous ai plus ! :D

Bisou et à la prochaine ! *^*

.  
.


	2. La fête

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

Je part deux semaines chez ma mamie en Allemagne donc il n'y auras pas d'autre chapitre avant deux ou trois semaines :(

J'espère bien sur que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Merci à Annaëlle pour la correction :)

.  
.  
.

PS : Je répond aux reviews des guest (gens qui n'ont pas de compte fanfiction) à la fin du chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 2 : la fête

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cinq jours s'étaient déroulés depuis que Nyo avait mis Antoine au défi d'inviter Mathieu. Bien sûr, le grand chevelu comptait bien prouver à Nyo qu'il était capable de proposer un rencard au châtain. Cette fois-ci, hors de question de se défiler !

Il refusait de donner raison au dessinateur ! Peut-être était-ce aussi pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il en était capable… Le grand chevelu était assis dans le canapé du salon, la tête reposant au creux de ses mains, les sourcils froncés, l'air grave. Perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme aurait sans doute dû commencer à se préparer, d'autant plus que la fête commençait à 20h30, ou plus précisément dans moins d'1h30 …. Mais il n'en fit rien, beaucoup trop occupé à préparer le discours qu'il allait sortir à Mathieu.

Antoine cherchait, réfléchissait, se cassait la tête à essayer de trouver la meilleur façon d'annoncer son amour au petit châtain. Il n'était pas spécialement adepte des grandes déclarations amoureuses enflammées, mais un peu de romantisme de temps en temps ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal !

Après tout, il voulait que ce moment soit parfait.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'heure approchait, et il du partir de chez lui sans avoir trouvé quoi dire quand il verrait Mathieu.

Quand Antoine arriva chez Nyo, toute les personnes présentes qui le connaissaient avaient remarqué qu'il avait fait un grand effort pour se faire beau, il avait même essayer de se coiffer ! En vain, évidemment…

La soirée se déroulait à l'intérieur, il faisait trop froid pour sortir dehors. En conséquence, plus d'une vingtaine de personnes était entassées dans la maison.

Le grand chevelu ne connaissait presque personne, mais son ami l'avait prévenu qu'il avait aussi invité Fred, Seb, Alexis et bien évidemment Mathieu.

Antoine les vit en train de discuter dans un coin du salon.

Son cœur rata un battement, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Mathieu. Qu'il était beau. Son regard bleu pétillait de vie et de joie, ses beaux cheveux châtains étaient quelque peu en désordre, et laissaient paraître qu'il avait essayé de les arranger avant de partir.

Les yeux, furtifs, de l'homme aux cheveux fous se posèrent sur ses lèvres légèrement humides. Elles bougeaient au rythme des paroles qu'il échangeait avec ses amis, et s'étiraient en un large sourire quand ces derniers lui répondaient.

Antoine aurait voulu les rejoindre et rigoler avec eux, mais il n'osait pas… Il resta donc dans un coin sombre à les observer, un verre d'alcool à la main. Une demi-heure plus tard, la fête battait de son plein. Le silence ne semblait plus avoir sa place dans la maison, où la musique, les rires, et les cris des personnes qui essayaient en vain de se faire entendre fusaient.

Nyo regardait ses amis autour de lui. Ces dernier buvaient, riaient, chantaient et dansaient, tandis que d'autre vomissaient leurs tripes dans les toilettes. Le dessinateur sourit. Dans l'ensemble, tout semblait bien se passer. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur Antoine, seul, un verre d'alcool sans doute vide à la main.

Ce dernier regardait Mathieu, comme hypnotisé. Nyo poussa un petit soupir.

Selon lui, une des choses les plus bêtes qui puisse exister était que deux personnes s'aiment mais ne soient pas ensemble. Mathieu et Antoine en étaient l'exemple parfait.

Le dessinateur s'approcha de son ami et lança : « Elle te plait pas ma soirée ? » Antoine cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de répondre : « Si, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que t'es tout seul dans un coin à te faire chier…

-C'est pas ma faute si je connais personne… Comment c'est possible d'avoir autant d'amis ?

-Je suis sociable, pas comme certain… c'est pour ça que j'ai des amis ! Et arrête de dire des conneries, je t'ai dit que j'avais aussi invité Fred, Seb, Mathieu et Alexis !

-Ouais, je sais. » Antoine poussa un petit soupir et regarda Mathieu d'un air triste.

« T'attend quoi pour les rejoindre ? »

Antoine ne répondit pas et retourna dans une contemplation silencieuse du petit châtain. Nyo retint un soupir. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami comme ça. Il n'aimait pas non plus faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais si provoquer Antoine une première fois n'avait pas marché, il savait que la deuxième fois serait la bonne.

Il se força à prendre un sourire narquois et déclara, l'air faussement victorieux :

« Je suppose que j'ai gagné.

-Gagné quoi ? »

Antoine le regarda, comme si il venait d'une autre planète.

« Je pense que tu n'auras pas le courage d'aller voir Mathieu, j'en déduis donc que j'ai gagné.

-Eh ! C'est pas du jeu ! La soirée et pas encore finie, j'ai encore tout mon temps !

-Oui, mais le temps passe vite ! » Antoine soupira et grogna, l'aire bougon.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Nyo eut un petit rire en voyant la démarche nonchalante de son ami.

« C'est ça, et fait ça bien ! » lui lança-t-il.

Le grand chevelu soupira et avança vers ses amis.

Nyo aurait mieux fait de se taire, car à l'entente de ces mots, Antoine avait perdu son assurance et était devenu nerveux.

Fred, Seb, Alexis et Mathieu parlaient d'une voix forte, qui résonnait dans la tête du grand chevelu, au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient vers eux. Les quatre jeunes hommes riaient et semblaient absorbés par leur discussion, si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne vit Antoine approcher.

« Sérieusement, je suis claqué ! Quelle idée d'organiser une fête un mercredi ! Je suis en meilleure forme en fin de semaine ! » déclara Alexis en riant.

Fred ajouta : « C'est vrai que si j'avais été Nyo, je l'aurais fait samedi !

-T'as raison, je vais lui en toucher quelques mots ! » rigola Seb.

Mathieu riait lui aussi, mais une question le tiraillait.

« Vous avez pas vu Antoine ? Nyo a dit qu'il serait là….

-Je sais pas, je l'ai pas encore vu… » dit Fred.

« Salut les gars ! »

Le groupe d'amis se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Mathieu.

« Salut Antoine ! Oui ça va, et toi ? »

.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'écrirais le chapitre 3 pendant mes vacances pour pouvoir la poster au plus vite ! :)

Amour et chocolat *^*  
.  
.


	3. La déclaration

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

Désolé d'avoir mit tout ce temps à publier ce chapitre trois, comme je l'avait annoncé n'était en vacances et je n'ai pas pu le publier tout de suite en rentrant x)

Mais j'espère qu'il sera quand même à la hauteur de vos espérance :)

Merci à Noémie pour la correction :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 3 : La déclaration

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Nyo voyageait d'un groupe d'ami à l'autre, gardant tout de même un œil sur Antoine. Ses cinq amis semblaient s'amuser, ils riaient et parlaient de sujets que Nyo ne jugea pas intéressants :

« …et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait croire à ma mère que mon frère avait cassé son vase préféré ! » s'exclama Alexis.

Les cinq jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire :

« T'es trop con ! » lança Seb.

De nouveaux rires fusèrent. Le dessinateur fut heureux de voir que ses amis s'amusaient. Mais très vite, son attention se porta sur Antoine. Son ami allait-il réussir à avouer son amour ? Si il ne se retrouvait pas seul avec le petit châtain, Nyo savait qu'il n'essayerait même pas. Il le voyait lancer quelques regards gênés en direction de Mathieu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour éloigner les autres… À pas décidé, le jeune homme s'approcha du groupe :

« Salut les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Salut ! » répondirent ses amis.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec eux, Nyo regarda Fred, Seb et Alexis et leur dit :

« Vous trois, venez, je dois vous montrer quelque chose…. »

Perplexe, les trois garçons le suivirent. Avant de partir, le dessinateur glissa à l'oreille d'Antoine sans que personne ne s'en rende compte :

« Je te laisse seul avec lui ! »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Antoine pour comprendre que Nyo avait volontairement éloigné ses compagnons. Le grand chevelu dégluti difficilement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à avouer son amour à Mathieu… De son côté, Nyo avait emmené ses trois amis loin, très loin d'Antoine et Mathieu. Fred, un peu suspicieux demanda :

« Pourquoi Antoine et Mathieu viennent pas ?

-Et c'est quoi ce truc que tu veux nous montrer ? » ajouta Seb.

Le dessinateur soupira. Ces trois la n'étaient pas futé… :

« J'ai laissé ces deux la seul pour que Antoine fasse sa déclaration à Mathieu. »

« Non ?! Il va le faire ?! » s'exclama Alexis.

« Bah il est sensé le faire … après il faut juste les laisser seul ! » dit Nyo.

Les quatre jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Antoine avait intérêt à réussir son coup !

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Antoine :

« C'est quoi ce que Nyo veut montrer aux autres et pas à nous ? » questionna Mathieu.

« Je sais pas …» menti Antoine.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Le grand chevelu réfléchissait à une vitesse folle pour trouver comment annoncer à la personne en face de lui qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Antoine soupira. La musique était beaucoup trop forte, il y avait un bruit pas possible et tout ce monde autour de lui le perturbait… Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, Mathieu s'empressa de demander :

« Ça va pas ? »

Antoine ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder autour de lui avant de demander :

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille prendre l'air ? »

Mathieu ne put qu'accepter la requête de son ami. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas spécialement fan des endroits plein de monde. L'homme aux cheveux fous emmena le petit châtain sur la terrasse. Il faisait froid en cette soirée d'hiver. Antoine observa attentivement le jeune homme à ses côtés. Sa respiration formait de la vapeur autour de lui, ses yeux brillant fixaient le ciel étoilé. Il était magnifique… Il était seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et ses tremblements prouvaient qu'il avait froid. Antoine ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son ami. Ce dernier fut légèrement surprit mais ne le montra pas. Il laissa un petit sourire charmeur naître sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire un petit « merci. ». Sans perdre son sourire, il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? »

Antoine se crispa. Mathieu se doutait visiblement de quelque chose. Était-ce le bon moment pour lui faire part de ses sentiments ?

« Euh ouais… je voulais te parler …

-Je t'écoute ! »

Le grand chevelu n'aimait pas la façon dont le regardait son ami… et son maudit sourire en coin…

« Je… tu le sais déjà mais je pense que ça serait mieux si je te le disais en face… J'en ai marre qu'on se tourne autour sans rien faire, et je sais que tu ne voudras pas faire le premier pas, alors j'ai décidé que ça serai moi. »

Mathieu écoutait attentivement Antoine, ne détachant pas son regard du sien. Était-il réellement en train de lui avouer son amour ? Le chevelu prit une grande inspiration :

« Je t'aime Mathieu. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Après sa déclaration, Antoine ferma instinctivement les yeux. Et si tout compte fait, Mathieu ne l'aimait pas ? Et si il s'était fait des idées ? Comment réagirait-il ? Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête moururent quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Mathieu le regarder avec un énorme sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Antoine. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. »

Antoine soupira de soulagement.

Ces longs mois à draguer Mathieu était finis, ils s'aimaient et, à présent, ils étaient ensemble. Il ne se lèvera plus le matin avec cette peur d'apprendre, dans la journée, que Mathieu soit en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non... Mathieu l'aimait !

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le petit châtain lui rendit son étreinte et pouffa :

« C'était si dur à me dire ? »

Antoine eut un petit rire gêné :

« Moi au moins, j'ai fait le premier pas ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est vrai ! » admit Mathieu en allant embrasser son tendre.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla avec une énorme gueule de bois. Nyo déambula tel un zombie jusqu'à sa cuisine ou il prit un doliprane pour calmer ses maux de tête. Les autres fêtards commençaient déjà à rentrer chez eux.

Il ne restait plus grand monde quand Nyo décida d'aller voir dans quel état était son salon. Il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool vides qui traînaient un peu partout, des chips et autres gâteaux apéritifs jonchaient le sol et les meubles avaient tous changé de place. Le dessinateur soupira en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Il allait mettre du temps à ranger tout ça … Nyo sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna.

Il vit Fred, Seb et Alexis qui le regardaient avec compassion. Comme si ces derniers lisaient dans son esprit, ils dirent à l'unisson :

« T'inquiète pas, on t'aidera à ranger. »

Nyo poussa un petit soupir de détresse :

« Merci les gars… j'ai même pas encore regardé l'état des autres pièces… »

Ses trois amis eurent un petit sourire amusé. Ils allaient avoir du travail … En examinant l'état de son salon, Nyo remarqua que deux personnes étaient endormis sur son canapé. Il interpella ses amis le sourire aux lèvres :

« Regardez qui est allongé sur le canapé dans les bras d'Antoine ! »

Les trois jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête et regardèrent sur le sofa. Antoine y était affalé. Il avait ses bras autours de la taille à Mathieu et le serrait contre lui. Ils semblaient tout les deux faire de beaux rêves. Les quatre garçons s'approchèrent d'eux :

« Debout les amoureux ! » s'exclama Nyo.

Le petit châtain papillonna des yeux et s'étira :

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes en couple ? » demanda Seb, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mathieu afficha un grand sourire :

« Ouais ! »

« Mais c'est super ! » s'écria Alexis.

« Il était temps ! » ajouta Fred avec un soupir amusé.

Mathieu passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Antoine :

« Réveille toi mon amour ! »

Le grand chevelu bailla et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda ses amis avec un sourire fatigué avant d'embrasser son désormais petit copain. Puis, il lança un regard victorieux à Nyo avant de déclarer :

« Tu me dois un resto ! »

Ses compagnons lui lancèrent des regards plein d'incompréhension :

« C'est une longue histoire ! » pouffa le dessinateur.

Nyo riait intérieurement. Il avait perdu, mais au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Et puis, dans un certain sens, c'était lui qui avait gagné. Provoquer Antoine marchait toujours !

.  
.  
.

Voila ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! :D je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le prochain mais ça ne serai tarder ! ;)

En attendant je vous fais de gros bisou et je vous dit à la prochaine ! :)

Licorne et amour *^*  
.  
.


	4. Une soirée mouvementée

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous a plus, et je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews pour me donner leur avis, ça m'a fais super plaisir ! :D

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ce chapitre de transition est nécessaire pour la suite et le développement de la fiction !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 4 : Une soirée mouvementée

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ça faisait à présent bientôt 3 ans que Mathieu et Antoine étaient en couple.

Bien sûr, inutile de préciser que Nyo avait payé cher sa défaite ! Qui aurait pu prévoir que Antoine mangerais autant ? Dans un restaurant cinq étoiles en plus ! Mais évidemment, dessinateur ne regrettait rien, voir ses deux amis en couple l'avait rempli de bonheur !

Certes, Mathieu avait été légèrement vexé au début que Antoine ne lui ai avoué son amour seulement à cause d'un défit stupide, mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu longtemps.

Les deux jeune hommes avaient emménagés ensemble dans un petit appartement avec wifi et vivaient le parfait amour !

En ce jour de 3 novembre, Mathieu était assit devant son bureau et regardait quelques vidéos sur YouTube quand son amant s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière. Le petit châtain esquissa un sourire et demanda :

« Que me vaut cette explosion de tendresse ? »

Antoine sourit et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« C'est notre anniversaire demain. »

Mathieu sourit. C'est vrai, demain était la date officielle ou ils s'étaient mit ensemble, ou Antoine lui avait avoué son amour.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse un resto pour fêter ça ? » proposa Mathieu.

« Ouai ça serait cool ! » s'enthousiasma Antoine.

Leur début de couple n'avait pas été facile, il y avait eu des disputes, des crises de jalousies, mais après avoir mit ces problèmes futiles et sans importances de côté, tout c'était arrangé !

Mais, le plus dur avait été de subvenir à leurs besoins.

Leurs chaînes YouTube avaient fini par faire le tour des vidéos bizarres et glauques de la toile, et le concepts de leurs émissions c'était peu à peu épuisé. Ils avaient donc décidé d'arrêter leurs émissions, et par conséquent de mettre un terme à leurs travails.

Et malheureusement on le sait, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel !

Pour l'instant, ça allait. Antoine arrivait à subvenir à leurs besoins grâce à son travail d'ingénieur du son.

Le couple continuait de sortir fréquemment boire des coups Alexis, Fred, Seb, Nyo et Alex.

Mathieu et Antoine se sourirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux, tout allait pour le mieux !

Les 3 ans du couple arrivèrent rapidement, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés d'aller manger japonais. Le petit châtain pouffa en voyant son amant engloutir quatre sushis de suite.

« Mange pas trop vite, tu vas t'étouffer !

-C'est pas ma faute, j'ai faim ! »

Mathieu lâcha un soupire amusé. Antoine était irrécupérable !

Ce dernier, qui venait justement de finir son assiette, regardait celle de Mathieu d'un air intéressé.

« N'y penses même pas ! » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Oh aller ! Juste un petit bout ! » supplia Antoine.

Résigné, Mathieu fit goûter son plat à son tendre.

« C'est trop bon ! » s'écria-t-il.

« C'est pas une raison pour manger mon assiette !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'ai déjà fini mon plat !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger si vite !

Antoine ronchonna, tandis que Mathieu éclatait d'un rire franc. Qu'ils étaient con !

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, les deux amoureux décidèrent d'aller se promener au bord de la seine, main dans la main. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pas et s'envolaient dès qu'il y avait du vent. L'air frais caressait leurs visages, les faisant frissonner. Le couple s'installa sur un banc.

« Je t'aime. » dit Mathieu blotti contre l'homme de sa vie.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Antoine en serrant son tendre.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, il devait être 23h30.

Mathieu tapota ses poches avant d'en sortir ses clés. Il ouvrit l'appartement et entra suivit de près par Antoine.

Ce dernier l'enlaça avant de déposer des petits baisers papillons dans son coup.

« Tu as des idées pour le reste de la soirée ? » demanda Mathieu avec un petit sourire coquin aux bords des lèvres.

Antoine plaqua délicatement son tendre au mur.

« J'ai bien une petit idée… » lâcha-t-il en allant embrasser le petit châtain.

Mathieu répondit au baiser du grand chevelu avec fougue. La chaleur monta rapidement entre les deux protagonistes qui décidèrent d'aller dans leur chambre. Le t-shirts de l'homme aux cheveux fou vola à travers la pièce rapidement suivit par celui du petit châtain. Ce dernier explorait le torse de son amant y laissant quelques légères traces de morsures et des suçons. La respiration d'Antoine c'était légèrement accélérée, trahissant son excitation. Ils sentait l'érection de Mathieu contre sa cuisse, ce qui avait le dont de le rendre fou ! Très vite, il fut débarrassé de son pantalon et de son boxer. Quand ils furent tout les deux débarrassés de leurs vêtements, Mathieu remonta au dessus de lui et demanda :

« Tu veux que ce soit toi qui me prenne ?

-Non, fais le. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Mathieu pour continuer la suite des préliminaires et pour explorer d'une autre façon, plus intimes, le corps de son conjoint.

Les deux amoureux eurent une nuit mouvementé, mais au fond, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était la chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour le donner votre avis, ou me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer ! :)

Je commence à écrire la chapitre 5 très bientôt !

Amour et licorne *^*  
.  
.


	5. Étrange maladie

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

Alors premièrement, COMMENT VOUS AVEZ TROUVÉ L'ÉPISODE 103 ?!

MOI JE L'AI ADORÉ *Q*

Et deuxièmement je vais faire un peu de pub x)

Je tiens un page fb sur Mathieu et Antoine, pour ceux que ça intéresse elle s'appelle : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel

Et enfin troisièmement, je vous laisse lire le cinquième chapitre de ma fiche ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et normalement je ne devrais pas tarder à commencer l'écriture du chapitre 6 !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 5 : Étrange maladie

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir quand tout à coup, un jeune homme sortit précipitamment du lit pour se diriger hâtivement vers les toilettes. Mathieu soupira et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il regarda le réveil. Il n'était que 6h30.

« Chéri ? Ça va ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Avec un énième soupire, il sortit de son lit -ô combien douillet et agréable- pour se diriger avec paresse vers les WC.

Antoine y était, penché au dessus de la cuvette, en train de vomir ses tripes.

Le petit châtain s'étira et posa ses yeux cernés sur son tendre. Ce dernier avait arrêté de vomir mais était précautionneusement resté au dessus des toilettes. Le plus vieux eut un petit sourire triste en le voyant, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et de lui caresser le dos. Le grand chevelu eut un petit sursaut avant que les vomissements ne reprennent. Mathieu se releva et lui dit :

« Je vais te préparer une tisane, retourne te coucher quand tu te sentira mieux. »

Antoine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner d'un pas nonchalant vers la chambre. Il se faufila sous les épaisses couettes et cala sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Le petit châtain ne tarda pas à arriver avec une tasse de tisane brûlante en main. Il la tendit à Antoine.

« merci. » dit celui-ci en soufflant sur son mug.

Mathieu le regarda attentivement avant de briser le silence qui régnait entre eux.

« Il faudrait peut être que tu ailles voir un autre médecin ? »

Antoine poussa un petit soupire.

Ça faisait déjà 3 mois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et aucun médecin n'avait trouvé ce qu'il avait.

Il se sentait parfois très fatigué, il était prit de nausées et de vomissements, certaines odeurs qui auparavant ravissaient ses narines, lui étaient devenues insupportables et son appétit était totalement chamboulé ! Soit il était affamé, soit il n'avait envie de rien ! Il avait plus fréquemment envie d'uriner, il avait prit un peu plus d'un kg et avait légèrement grossit. Pas beaucoup, ça ce voyait à peine, et pour dire vrai, il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Et pour couronner le tout, il était en proie d'insomnie et d'hypersensibilité !

Devant le regard insistant de son conjoint, Antoine répondit :

« Ouai, j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre … »

Mathieu eut un petit sourire avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le grand chevelu sourit avant d'enlacer son tendre.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le couple eut la visite d'Alex.

Quand le jeune homme entra, Antoine était affalé dans le canapé du salon en train de lire un livre.

« Salut mec ! »

Le grand chevelu le salua avant que Alex ne demande :

« Tu lis quoi ?

-L'homme aux cercles bleues de Fred Vargas.

-Il est bien ?

-Ouai. »

Le grand châtain observa attentivement Antoine. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué…

« Ça va pas mieux ?

-Bof, pas vraiment…

-T'as encore des nausées ?

-Ouai.

-Tu veux pas prendre de médocs ? Des dolipranes ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Mathieu veut pas que je prenne de médicament tant qu'on sait pas ce que j'ai…

-Et j'ai raison ! »

Les deux jeune hommes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Mathieu venait de faire son apparition dans le salon.

Alex eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi ?

-Imagine si je lui fais prendre des médocs qui sont pas bon pour ce qu'il a !

-Les dolipranes n'ont jamais tué personne !

-Rien à foutre !

-Monsieur est protecteur à ce que je vois ! »

Antoine pouffa devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mathieu et Alex étaient en train de débattre sur toute sorte de médicament !

L'après-midi passa et Alex dut rentrer chez lui. Avant de partir, il tendit un petit bout de papier à Antoine.

« C'est le numéro de mon médecin traitant, il est super ! Je te conseil d'aller le voir si ça va pas mieux ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fou prit le morceau de papier avant de remercier son ami.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme.

Antoine qui était fatigué c'était couché tôt, il avait appelé le fameux médecin de son ami pour prendre rendez-vous, et avait convenu avec Mathieu que le lendemain pendant qu'il serait en consultation, ce dernier irait faire les cours.

La nuit se déroula sans encombre, les deux amoureux étant blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Un bruit strident retentit dans l'appartement. Mathieu soupira avant d'éteindre son réveil. Il s'étira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il prépara une tisane pour Antoine et une tasse de café pour lui. Il fut vite rejoint par l'amour de sa vie. Ce dernier était encore à moitié endormit quand son tendre l'embrassa. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, et quand l'horloge indiqua 13h, ils commencèrent à s'habiller et à mettre leurs vestes.

« Après avoir fini les cours, je passerai peut être boire une bière chez Nyo. Tu nous rejoindras ?

-Si j'ai le temps ! » répondit Antoine a la question de Mathieu.

« Je te laisse la voiture, je peux marcher ! » déclara le plus vieux en souriant.

Le grand chevelu esquissa un petit sourire.

« Merci mon cœur. »

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés.

Antoine roulait dans les rue de Paris. Il avait prit rendez-vous la veille avec un certain docteur Schutz que lui avait conseillé Alex. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, il se gara sur un petit parking et entra dans une petite clinique.

Dans la salle d'attente, plusieurs diplômes ventaient les mérites de ce fameux médecin. Antoine reprit confiance et se dit que le docteur Schutz trouverait peut être ce qu'il avait. La pièce n'était pas pleine. Il y avait une mère et son enfant et deux ou trois personnes âgés. La salle d'attente avait des murs blancs, et une odeur de médicament flottait dans l'air.

Pour patienter, Antoine se saisit d'un magazine et le feuilleta sans vraiment porter d'attention aux articles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte du cabinet médical s'ouvrit, une vielle dame en sortit, suivit d'un homme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux grisonnant. Ce dernier qui n'était autre que le docteur Schutz salua la petite vielle avant de baisser la tête pour observer sa fiche de consultation qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de relever la tête et de scruter la pièce.

« Antoine Daniel ? »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :)

Une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

Amour et licorne *^*  
.  
.


	6. Enceinte

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super :D

Alors voici le chapitre 6 ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Merci pour vos retour sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Vos reviews et autres commentaires m'aide à m'améliorer ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 6 : Enceinte

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Antoine se leva de sa chaise.

« C'est moi ! »

Le médecin l'observa attentivement avant de déclarer :

« C'est votre tour. »

Le grand chevelu suivit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants jusque dans son cabinet. Ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise en face d'un bureau ou il prit place.

Le médecin avait l'air fort sympathique malgré ses épais sourcils légèrement froncés et son air sérieux, il semblait avoir la quarantaine.

Le docteur fit quelques recherches sur son ordinateur avant de demander :

« C'est la première fois que vous me consultez, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis malade depuis quelques mois, et aucun médecin n'as trouvé ce que j'avais.

-Bien, j'espère pouvoir vous aider, jeune homme. »

Toujours sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux, le docteur Schutz déclara :

« Expliquez moi ce qui vous arrive. »

Antoine expliqua au médecin ce qui lui arrivait depuis trois mois. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement.

« D'accord, veuillez vous assoir et enlever votre t-shirt. » dit-il en désignant une couchette.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Le médecin prit sa tension, l'ausculta avec un stéthoscope, tâta certain endroits de son ventre en lui demandant si oui, ou non il avait mal, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait. Fidèle à lui-même, le docteur annula ses autres consultations afin de trouver ce dont Antoine souffrait. Ce dernier se sentait à la fois honoré et gêné de cette attention.

Ça faisait à présent presque 2h qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le cabinet médical, et ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'avait Antoine.

L'homme aux cheveux fous s'affala dans une chaise en soupirant. Le docteur Schutz avait la réputation de ne jamais laisser tomber, et si c'était vrai, ils en avaient encore pour longtemps.

Le docteur quand à lui, avait le nez plongé dans un tiroir remplit d'archives, l'air grave. Aucun de ses dossiers ne correspondaient aux symptômes que lui d'écrivait Antoine.

Qu'avait-il donc ?!

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le médecin se figea d'un coup. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son ordinateur d'un pas mal assuré. Jusqu'à là, il n'avait pas fait le lien avec les symptômes d'Antoine, car biologiquement, c'était impossible. Il tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur que son patient ne vit pas. Mais devant lui, l'homme aux cheveux fous vit le docteur crisper. Ce dernier demanda :

« Excusez moi de vous poser cette question, mais quel est votre situation amoureuse ?

-…Je suis en couple.

-Bien, je vois. Excusez moi encore pour cette question personnelle, mais quels sont vos orientations sexuelles ?

-Je suis homosexuelle.

-Vous êtes donc en couple avec un homme ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour savoir…. Je suis désolé de vous poser cette question, mais avez-vous eut des relations sexuelles récemment ? »

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ça ?

-S'il vous plaît monsieur Daniel, répondez à la question.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes généralement Pénétrant ou pénétré ? »

Cette fois-ci, le grand chevelu s'énerva.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Je suis vraiment navré de devoir vous poser ces questions, mais je cherche à savoir ce que vous avez ! »

Antoine soupira.

« Ça dépend, on alterne. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et continua de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur.

L'homme aux cheveux fous ne comprenait pas ou le docteur voulait en venir.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous faire une prise de sang. » dit le médecin.

Sans répondre, Antoine remonta sa manche et lui tendit le bras. Ce dernier lui fit une prise de sang qu'il partit examiner dans son labo.

Antoine vit le docteur revenir environ trente minutes plus tard, blanc comme un linge. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? C'est grave ? »

Le docteur Schutz ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de lui tendre une boite.

« Pourriez vous allez uriner la dessus, s'il vous plaît. » articula-t-il difficilement, d'une voix blanche.

Antoine prit la boite en main et regarda de quoi il s'agissait avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Un test de grossesse.

« Mais vous êtes malade ?! Il se passe quoi dans votre tête ?! Vous vous moquez des gens malades qui viennent demander votre aide ! C'est dégueulasse de faire ça ! »

Le docteur, toujours aussi pâle, répondit :

« Vos symptômes corresponde à ceux qu'ont les femmes durant leurs grossesses, et la prise de sang que j'ai fait confirme ces dires.

-Vous mentez !

-S'il vous plaît monsieur Daniel, je vous demande juste de faire ce que je vous dit. »

Antoine soupira et acquiesça. Il ne croyait absolument pas le docteur, mais il n'avait rien à perdre.

Quand il sorti des toilettes, il tendit le teste au médecin. Ce dernier attendit quelques instants, avant de se crisper.

Positif. Le testé était positif.

« Alors ? » demanda Antoine qui perdait patience.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants dégluti difficilement.

« Le… le teste est positif.

-Arrêtez ces blagues de mauvais goût ! » s'énerva Antoine.

Le docteur Schutz lui tendit le teste.

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! Vous l'avez sûrement trafiqué ! »

Le médecin soupira, désemparé.

« Je vous assure que je n'ai rien trafiqué ! Voici vos analyses de sang. »

Antoine saisit ses analyses, mais évidement, il n'était pas médecin et ne comprenait pas comment le docteur pouvait tirer une telle conclusion juste en examinant son sang. Ce dernier qui voyait que Antoine ne comprenait pas, sortit deux autres papiers de son tiroir et les lui tendit.

« Voici deux autres analyse de sang. La première est celle d'une femme enceinte, et la deuxième est celle d'un homme en parfaite santé. Je vous laisse comparer votre analyse avec celles-ci. »

Antoine regarda le docteur dans le blanc des yeux. Il avait beau savoir que c'était impossible qu'il soit enceinte, il n'osait pas regarder les analyses. Il prit une grande inspiration et baissa le regard sur les feuilles qu'il tenait en mains. Il compara ses analyses aux deux autres.

Le médecin avait raison.

Ses analyses étaient presque identiques que les analyses de la femme enceinte.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Abasourdi, le grand chevelu se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise derrière lui. Son mode s'écroulait.

Le docteur, encore sous le choc, soupira et prit place dans son fauteuil.

Après un lourd silence, Antoine demanda :

« Comment c'est possible ? »

Il semblait avoir comprit que le docteur ne se jouait pas de lui.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien. » lâcha ce dernier dans un souffle.

L'homme aux cheveux fous soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains et après quelques minutes qui semblaient durer des heures, il déclara :

« J'aimerais avorter. »

Le médecin joua avec ses doigts et regarda le sol.

« Je crois, hélas, que ça ne va pas pouvoir être possible.

-Pourquoi ?! »

Le docteur Schutz sembla soudainement gêné…

« Vous avez dépassé la période légal pour avorter… »

Antoine se raidit et cessa de respirer pendant un instant. Les yeux grand ouvert, il semblait regarder un point fixe derrière l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

« Combien de mois ?

-Pardon ?

-je suis enceinte de combien de mois ? »

Le docteur eut un petit soupire.

« Vous êtes enceinte de 13 semaines. Le délais légal d'avortement est de 12 semaines. »

Antoine ne répondit pas. Il ne réagis pas. Il semblait ailleurs.

« Monsieur Daniel ?

-Je vais être père ? Je suis vraiment enceinte ? Pour de vrai ? »

Le docteur reconsidéra son patient avant de répondre :

« Oui.

-Ça ne peut pas être possible…

-Ça l'est pourtant…

-Comment je vais expliquer ça à Mathieu… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Antoine.

Enceinte… comment c'était possible ? Il avait toujours su, et on lui avait toujours dit que seule les femmes pouvaient tomber enceintes. Risquer d'avoir un enfant était un danger auquel il ne s'attendait pas, vu sa relation. Pourquoi était-il l'exception ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il resta encore 2h chez le médecin à faire d'autres testes et à parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Avant de partir, le docteur Schutz lui tendit un petit morceau de papier.

« Voici tout les contactes ou vous pouvez me joindre. Si vous le voulez, c'est moi qui me chargerait de suivre votre grossesse. »

Antoine hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir d'autres médecins, et préférait largement que ce soit le docteur Schutz, en qui il avait parfaitement confiance, qui s'occupe de lui.

Il était moins de 18h30 quand Antoine arriva chez lui. Mathieu n'était pas encore là, il devait être avec Nyo.

Antoine s'assit sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine et réfléchit.

Il était enceinte. Il allait être papa.

Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais savait que nier l'évidence ne le mènerait nulle part…

Si seulement il avait pu avorter.

Il n'aimait pas cet enfant. Il n'aimait pas cette chose qui grandissait en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Il n'avait jamais su si faire avec les enfants. Mathieu non plus… comment ce dernier allait-il réagir ? Il ne le croirait jamais. Et même si il le croyait, Mathieu ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il le savait.

L'homme aux cheveux fous effleura son ventre du bout des doigts. Il avait beau détester cette chose qui vivait en lui, il y avait un petit côté magique à savoir qu'un être grandissait au fond de lui.

Mais bien sur, ce côté magique n'était rien face à la tristesse et au désespoir qu'il ressentait.

Antoine pleura beaucoup, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ni comment annoncer la nouvelle à Mathieu.

Perdu dans son mutisme, le grand chevelu entendit une clés tourner dans la serrure, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir…

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

Reviews ? ;)

Je devrai pas tarder à commencer l'écriture du chapitre 7, si tout va bien je le posterai la semaine prochaine ! D'ici là portez vous bien !

Bisou sur vos bidou de bébé chat *^*  
.  
.


	7. Abandon

.  
.  
Coucou ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

Alors on se retrouve pour le chapitre 7 ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre 6 vous ai plus, bien que certain d'entre vous était assez surprit x) vous aller voir dans ce chapitre comment va réagir Mathieu !

À part ça, comment vous avez trouvé le nouvelle épisode de L'IA et Mathieu ? Moi j'ai adoré, même si je n'était pas totalement d'accord avec le discours de Mathieu.

Bref !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 7 : Abandon

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant paraître Mathieu avec deux sacs de commissions dans les bras.

« Chéri ? T'es rentré ? »

Antoine cessa ses pleurs pour répondre par un faible et inaudible « oui ».

Le petit châtain referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je t'ai prit du shampoing pour cheveux secs, par contre il y avait plus de démêlant pour la chose qui te serre de tignasse… »

Sa phrase mourut quand il vit Antoine, les yeux rouges, des larmes dévalant ses joues et le visage déformé par les pleurs.

Le plus âgé posa précipitamment les commissions avant de se diriger vers l'homme aux cheveux fous, mort d'inquiétude.

« Antoine ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! »

Le concerné redoubla de pleurs. Mathieu le prit dans ses bras et caressa tendrement son dos.

« Dit moi ce qui t'arrive mon amour.

-Le… le médecin… »

Le grand chevelu n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, laissant son conjoint mort d'inquiétude.

« Il a dit quoi ?! C'est grave ?! »

Antoine hocha la tête et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer.

« Il… Il a dit ... »

Les pleurs du plus jeune avaient cessés, mais il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Mathieu. C'était impossible à dire. Il ne le croirait jamais…

« Mais merde ! Accouche et dis moi ce qu'il ce passe ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« C'est bien ça le problème… » déclara l'homme aux cheveux fou à voix basse.

Antoine avoua, la voix pleine de sanglots :

« Ce qui m'arrive est absolument impossible, et tu risque de ne pas me croire …

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne remettrai jamais ta parole en doute ! »

Le grand chevelu soupira, le visage impassible, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de déclarer :

« J-je… je suis enceinte. »

Mathieu ouvrit grands les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Très drôle ! »

Antoine soupira. C'était prévisible. Comment allait-il faire pour que Mathieu puisse le prendre au sérieux, alors que lui-même doutait encore de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Donc, le médecin a trouvé ce que tu as ? » reprit le petit châtain après avoir finit de rigoler.

Le grand chevelu poussa un énième soupire avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis sérieux.

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu sais que je m'inquiète, alors arrête de faire des blagues pourries et dis moi ce que tu as ! »

C'était évident, Mathieu ne le croyait pas, et il ne le croirait sûrement jamais. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'énerver, pensant que Antoine lui faisait une mauvaise blague.

« Je suis vraiment enceinte, Mathieu. »

Ce dernier se figea en comprenant que Antoine ne plaisantait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas le croire pour autant...

« C-c'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !

-Je t'assure que non…

-Je veux une preuve ! »

Le plus âgé vit son conjoint farfouiller dans un sac avant d'en sortir une feuille qu'il lui tendit.

« Ce sont mes analyses de sang. »

Mathieu hésita avant de prendre la feuille et de la lire. À travers lui, Antoine revoyait la scène qu'il avait vécu plus tôt chez le médecin, ou lui aussi refusait de croire ce qui lui arrivait. Au fur et à mesure que Mathieu lisait, son visage se décomposait.

« C'est impossible… » murmura-t-il.

« Ça l'est pourtant… » soupira Antoine.

Mathieu reposa la feuille sur la table. Son expression était… troublée, mais aussi froide et rebutée.

« Tu vas avorter j'espère ?! » demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.

Le grand chevelu sentit sa gorge se nouer et dégluti difficilement en sentant des larmes perler aux bords de ses yeux.

« J-je… c'est trop tard…

-Pour avorter ?!

-O-oui… »

Antoine n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce que Mathieu ressentait. Il avait l'air furieux et partagé entre le dégoût et la panique. Il le regardait comme s'il était un mal propre.

« Et c'est moi le père ?! » s'écria-t-il aux bords de la crise de nerf.

« À ton avis ? » demanda Antoine en roulant des yeux.

« Mais je veux pas d'un gosse, merde !

-Moi non plus, mais on a plus le choix !

-Bien sur que si j'ai le choix ! Putain ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !

-Pardon ?! C'est toi qui t'es pas protégé !

-Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu tomberais en cloque ?!

-Mais j'en sais rien !

-Bordel t'es vraiment un con !

-C'est autant ta faute que la mienne ! J'ai pas fait ce gamin tout seul ! »

Mathieu soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine.

Antoine quand à lui, était abattu. Il n'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton à Mathieu, et inversement. Il était en train de perdre l'amour de sa vie, il le savait.

Dans la pièce, seul les sanglots du grand chevelu se faisait entendre quand le petit châtain prit la parole.

« Je… je suis désolé Antoine mais c'est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne me sens pas prêt, je ne veux pas être père. Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne peux pas assumer ce rôle.

-N-non ! S-s'il te plait Mathieu, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » béguéllia le grand chevelu.

Le plus âgé, les larmes aux yeux dit :

« J-je ne ferais pas un bon père, et tu le sais bien, je n'ai jamais su m'y faire avec les enfants…

-M-mais Mathieu… je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Ensemble, je sais qu'on peux arriver à élever ce môme !

-D-désolé Antoine…

-Mathieu ne fais pas ça ! Réfléchis-y, je t'en supplie ! » pleura le grand chevelu.

Mathieu marqua une pause et observa son compagnon.

« D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul …. »

Le petit châtain prit sa veste et sorti devant Antoine, qui observait la scène, impuissant. Mais il était tout de même soulagé. Mathieu ne le quittait pas, il était seulement allé réfléchir à tout ça. Il serait sûrement de retours d'ici quelques heures, et tout allait s'arranger. Enfin il espérait…

Pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes, l'homme aux cheveux fou se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Il réalisa que si Mathieu décidait de le quitter, ça vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Comment pourrait-il élever un enfant sans lui ? Comment arriverait-il à élever un enfant, même en sa présence ? Il ne pouvait pas y arriver…

Antoine tapa rageusement le mur qui lui faisait dos.

Il ne voulait pas cet enfant. Il n'éprouvait rien d'autre envers lui à part du dégoût et de la rancœur.

.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !

Gros poutou plein d'amour *^*  
.  
.


	8. Décision

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Vous avez vu le nouveau concept d'émission de Mathieu ? Moi perso je l'ai adoré ! :D

Et que pensez vous de celui d'Antoine ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! :)

Bref ! J'espère que le chapitre de la dernière fois vous a plus, et que celui-ci vous conviendra !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 8 : Décision

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Il devait être environ 21h30. Ça faisait 3h que Mathieu était partit, et il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Antoine avait trop pleuré, il n'arrivait plus à verser de larmes. Il était toujours affalé par terre adossé contre le mur, les yeux vides et vitreux.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout tourne mal ? Antoine savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Pourquoi Mathieu resterait-il avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir ? Pourquoi accepterait-il d'élever un enfant avec lui ? L'aimait-il au point de fonder une famille ? Le grand chevelu en doutait…

Si jusqu'à présent, la seule chose que ressentait Antoine était un grand désespoir, très vite, une inquiétude immense l'envahie.

Pourquoi Mathieu ne rentrait-il pas ?

Il faisait un temps de chien !

Il y avait du vent, il pleuvait beaucoup et il faisait un froid de canard ! Il faisait totalement nuit et avant de partir, Mathieu n'avait prit qu'un petit gilet et avait oublié son portable….

L'image de son tendre, dehors par un temps pareil, l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

L'homme aux cheveux fous resta longtemps dans la cuisine, recroquevillé sur le sol, rongé par l'inquiétude et un sentiment de détresse, persuadé d'avoir à jamais perdu l'homme de sa vie.

Au même moment, Mathieu était assit sur un banc dans un parc, qui a cette heure avancée du soir était désert.

Il pleuvait averse, et le jeune homme était totalement trempé. Mathieu se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit la peine de prendre quelque chose de plus chaud, car son minable petit gilet était mouillé et ne le protégeait absolument pas du froid.

Les arbres du parc étaient cachés par l'obscurité, et leurs branches étaient secouées par des rafales de vent. Le petit châtain semblait scruter la noirceur du parc, sans voir ce qui se trouvait autours de lui pour autant. On entendait la pluie marteler les feuilles des arbres et maltraiter le sentier devenu à présent boueux. Quelques petits craquement de brindilles et de feuilles mortes se faisaient entendre dans les environs, mais Mathieu qui était frigorifié, n'y prêtait pas attention. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, pour l'instant il réfléchissait.

La nouvelle avait été très dur à avaler. Ça lui avait fait un sacré choc, mais en voyant la tête sérieuse et abattu d'Antoine, il avait comprit que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas.

Bordel !

Il ne voulait pas d'enfant ! Il n'avait jamais su s'y faire avec les mioches, et jamais il n'aurais pensé en avoir un jour…

Et pourtant, il allait être papa. Antoine était enceinte de lui. C'était invraisemblable…

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire. Il haïssait les gamins. Est-ce qu'il arriverait vraiment à s'en occuper ?

Un enfant ayant deux pères serait-il en bonne santé ? N'y aurait-il pas des malformations ou des maladies ? Les autres se moquerait sûrement de lui…

Et puis merde !

Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour entretenir un enfant ! Ils en avaient a peine assez pour subvenir à leurs besoins !

Mathieu soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage mouillé par la pluie et les larmes.

Il aimait Antoine. Il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. En vérité, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de la suite des événements. Le petit châtain ferma les yeux et pensa à Antoine.

Si il l'abandonnait, comment allait-il faire ? Personne ne mérite d'être seul pour élever un enfant…

Mathieu inspira profondément et se releva. Il avait prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Antoine et fuir ses responsabilités. Il allait faire de son mieux pour élever ce gosse.

Décidé, le petit châtain partit en courant pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver son tendre.

Quand il arriva à la maison, il devait être moins de 22h30. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mouillant tout sur son passage.

Il retrouva Antoine recroquevillé sur le sol, endormit. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du petit châtain en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mit son conjoint.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les secouant doucement.

« Antoine… réveille toi mon amour… »

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur lui.

« Oh, Mathieu ! Je suis désolé ! Je t'en prit ne m'abandonne pas ! » pleura l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Mathieu caressa son dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

« Je ne t'abandonnerait jamais mon amour, pardonne moi d'avoir réagis comme ça… »

Antoine sécha ses larmes, tout en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend ta réaction… je dois sans doute te dégouter… »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amant disait ça.

« Bien sur que non… pourquoi tu dis des conneries pareilles ?

-Tu détestes les enfants, le fais qu'un homme porte ton futur gamin doit te dégouter… je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu restes, tu pourrais très bien partir… »

Mathieu prit doucement le visage d'Antoine entre ses mains et força ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si je reste c'est parce que je t'aime, et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas fait ce gosse tout seul. Et jamais tu ne me dégouteras. À mes yeux tu es, tu as été, et tu seras toujours parfait. Je sais qu'ensemble, on n'arrivera toujours à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. »

Antoine eut un grand sourire et se blotti contre Mathieu. Il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir, c'était des larmes de soulagement.

Le petit châtain serra Antoine contre lui et caressa son dos.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi. » souffla le plus jeune.

Après ça, Mathieu aida Antoine à se relever et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour le coucher.

Une fois allongé, l'homme aux cheveux fous bailla et se cala confortablement contre son conjoint qui s'était installé à côté de lui après s'être mit en pyjama. Mathieu caressa les cheveux d'Antoine qui s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le plus vieux quand à lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il scrutait l'obscurité de la chambre, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt au parc.

Bientôt, il allait être papa. Dans moins de 9 mois, un nouvel être allait arriver dans leur vie. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, et le choc était toujours présent.

Il n'aimait pas ce futur enfant qui avait bouleversé leur vie de couple, mais inconsciemment, il s'inquiétait beaucoup au sujet de son futur rôle de père, et était soucieux de bien faire.

Il caressa le ventre d'Antoine du bout des doigts, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour le dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

Bref ! En attendant, on se retrouve la prochaine fois avec le chapitre 9 !

Gros bisou *^*  
.  
.


	9. Étrange grossesse

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi ouai ! :)

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'envers du décor 9 ? Moi j'ai adoré ! *^* Il avait la forme Mathieu ! x)

Bref ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 9, j'espère que le 8 vous a plus et que celui la vous plaira !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 9 : Étrange grossesse

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ça faisait à présent deux semaines que le jeune couple avait été informé de la grossesse d'Antoine, et depuis, la vie avait repris son court et tout était redevenu "normal". Ils avaient appris à ce faire au fait que le grand chevelu soit enceinte, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se réjouissaient toujours pas de l'arrivée de cet enfant, ils avaient appris à l'aimer.

Antoine était officiellement en congé de maternité, et son ventre commençait doucement à s'arrondir.

L'homme aux cheveux fous était affalé dans le canapé devant la télé, en train de regarder un téléfilm stupide. D'habitude, ce genre d'émission ne l'intéressait pas, mais il s'ennuyait et n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il serait volontiers aller se coucher en cette heure tardive, mais il attendait Mathieu.

Ce dernier avait du se trouver plusieurs jobs depuis que Antoine était en congé. C'est pour cela qu'il enchainait cassier dans un super marché le jour, et mc do le soir. Ces métiers ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il faillait bien de l'argent pour organiser les préparatifs pour le bébé, pour payer le médecin, les échographies, les futurs sages-femmes, et aussi pour subvenir à leurs besoins !

Antoine savait qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler dans son état, et devait éviter de sortir un maximum. Un homme enceinte, ça ne se voit pas tout les jours !

Mais quand il voyait Mathieu, le grand chevelu ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Ce dernier ce levait à 5h30 du matin, et rentrait vers minuit ou 1h du matin. Son tendre était fatigué après ces interminables journées à enchaîner ses deux boulots merdiques. De plus, les gens qu'il croisait au travail n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques et irritaient souvent le petit châtain.

Malgré les problèmes d'argents, le couple arrivait à s'en sortir !

Les amis de Mathieu et Antoine avaient eu énormément de mal à les croire lorsque ces derniers leurs avaient annoncés la nouvelle, mais après un choc évident, ils comprirent que les deux jeunes hommes ne plaisantaient pas. Ils accueillirent tout de même la nouvelle en les félicitant. Ce ne fut pas le cas de leurs familles, qui n'en crurent pas un mot.

Quand Mathieu rentra à la maison, il était presque 1h30 du matin.

« Salut chéri. » dit ce dernier en retirant sa veste.

« Coucou mon cœur. Bien passé ta journée ? » dit Antoine en retenant un bâillement.

Bah quoi ? Ça fatigue de porter un enfant !

« Comme une journée de travail ! » s'exclama Mathieu.

Ce dernier ajouta en enlevant ses chaussures :

« Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre, tu aurais du aller te coucher ! »

Antoine lâcha un petit ricanement amusé, ne prenant pas au sérieux ce que disait son conjoint.

Le petit châtain se déshabilla et mit ses habits au linge avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais à la douche. » déclara-t-il en s'étirant.

C'est vrai qu'il puait la friture !

L'homme aux cheveux fous alla se glisser sous les draps, et en attendant que Mathieu le rejoigne, il feuilleta son agenda.

« Chéri ? » appela-t-il depuis la chambre.

« Oui ? » lui répondit Mathieu qui venait de sortir de la douche.

« Tu travailles samedi ? »

Tout en se séchant, le plus vieux réfléchi.

« Non je crois pas… pourquoi ?

-Il y a la première échographie samedi. » annonça simplement Antoine en rangeant son agenda.

Son conjoint sortit de la salle de bain et vint le rejoindre sous les draps. Ce dernier éteignit la lumière après avoir embrassé son tendre. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence ou les deux amoureux cherchèrent un position confortable, Mathieu demanda à voix basse, comme si il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux :

« Tu préférerait que ce soit quoi ?

-De quoi ? »

Le petit châtain se tut quelques secondes, pensif, avant de redemander :

« Tu préfère que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? »

Apres un temps de réflexion, Antoine déclara, sur de lui :

« Je préférait avoir un garçon. Ce sera déjà assez dur de s'occuper d'un enfant, alors imagine si c'est une fille… on est des mecs, on connait rien aux filles. »

Et le plus jeune n'avait pas tors. Les filles fonctionnent différemment des garçons. Que ce soit les changements du corps qu'elles subissent à la puberté ou le fonctionnement de leurs corps, le couple n'y connaissait rien. Comment deux hommes qui ne connaissaient rien aux femmes pouvaient-ils élever une fille ?

« Et toi ? » demanda le grand chevelu.

« Je préférerait un garçon. Je saurais pas élever une fille. » avoua Mathieu.

Ce dernier espérait vraiment avoir un garçon. Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas, et ils ne pouvaient pas décider.

Après ça, les deux amoureux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, ne se souciant plus de rien.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner vos impression ! :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 !

En attendant, je vous fait plein de gros poutous !

Amour et licornes *^*  
.  
.


	10. Echographie

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

Alors on se retrouve pour le chapitre 10, on vous saurez enfin si le bébé est une fille ou un garçon ! ;)

J'espère que le chapitre 9 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 10 : Échographie

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ça y est, le grand jour était arrivé ! On était samedi, et aujourd'hui avait lieu la première échographie. Le jeune couple allait savoir si leur bébé était en bonne santé, si il n'avait pas de malformations, et surtout, ils allaient enfin savoir le sexe de leur futur enfant.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient dans la voiture, en direction d'une clinique ou le docteur Schutz leur avait donné rendez-vous. Ce dernier leur avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait que lui et quelques infirmières qu'il avait mit au courant de la situation du grand chevelu.

Celui-ci était assit sur le siège passager da la voiture et regardait son ventre avec anxiété.

Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Et si le bébé n'allait pas bien ? Il était peut être malade ? Et si il avait un membre en moins, ou en trop, comme ces photos d'enfants qu'il voyait sur facebook ?

Il était envahi par un sentiment de stresse et d'inquiétude immense.

Le petit châtain qui avait remarqué que son tendre était anxieux, prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Tout va bien se passer, mon cœur. » affirma-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Au fond de lui, Mathieu était tout aussi inquiet qu'Antoine, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux. Une autre chose le tracassait … Il s'inquiétait à propos du sexe de l'enfant. Si c'était une fille, que feraient-ils ? Ils n'arriveraient jamais à élever une gamine…

L'homme aux cheveux fous laissa ses questions en suspend quand la voiture se gara sur le parking de la clinique.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'auto pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente avant d'être accueilli par le docteur Schutz et deux infirmières.

« Bonjour messieurs, nous avons préparer la salle ! Mes assistantes vont vous y emmener ! »

Les deux infirmières accompagnèrent Mathieu et Antoine dans la salle pendant que le médecin cherchait le matériel. Elles allongèrent le grand chevelu sur une couchette médical et sortirent de la pièce. Le docteur arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Veuillez relever votre t-shirt, monsieur Daniel. »

Antoine s'exécuta, laissant apparaître un ventre rebondit. Le docteur appliqua un gel gluant dessus, et Antoine ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner au contacte froid sur sa peau. Le médecin posa la sonde sur son ventre, et une petite chose pas encore totalement formée, qui ressemblait à un bébé, apparu sur l'écran.

« Voici votre bébé. » déclara le médecin.

Le couple eut les larmes aux yeux, en voyant pour la première fois leur enfant.

Avec un grand sourire larmoyant, Mathieu serra la main d'Antoine et lui dit :

« Il est absolument magnifique. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous acquiesça, avec le même sourire.

Le docteur Schutz fit glisser la sonde de part et d'autre du ventre d'Antoine.

« Tout semble normal… pas de malformations… »

Les deux jeune étaient soulagés. Ils étaient absorbés par l'écran. Cette petite chose était leur futur enfant… leur bébé semblait si fragile. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon.

« Voulez vous savoir le sexe de l'enfant ? » demanda le docteur.

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent, et répondirent d'un commun accord :

« Oui. »

Le médecin observa l'écran et déplaça la sonde sur le ventre du plus jeune.

Le stress était présent. Les secondes semblaient durer des heures. Fille ou garçon ? Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent. Ils avaient 50% de probabilité d'avoir une fille, 50% de probabilité d'avoir un garçon. La chance serait-elle de leurs côtés ? Le docteur Schutz brisa le silence pesant avec la réponse tant attendue.

« Vous êtes les futurs papas d'une magnifique petit fille ! »

Oh non. Tout sauf ça.

Antoine regarda Mathieu avec détresse et désespoir. Ce dernier était dans le même état que lui, mais serra sa main un peu plus fort comme pour lui dire "tout ira bien".

Après avoir essuyé le gel du ventre d'Antoine et salué le docteur, les deux amoureux rentrèrent chez eux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé lors du trajet, ni pendant le reste de la journée.

Une fille. Il ne pouvait rien leur arriver de pire. Comment pourraient-il élever ce bébé ?! Pendant l'enfance, les deux jeunes hommes se doutaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, mais un enfant n'en reste pas un pour toujours. Un jour, leur fille serait adolescente, et apporterait avec elle toutes les joies de cette période ingrate de la vie. Les règles, les hormones, les changements de son corps, les peines de cœur et pleins d'autres choses auxquels ils ne connaissaient rien. Comment pourraient-ils aider leur enfant quand celle-ci commencera tout doucement à devenir une jeune fille ?

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, l'homme aux cheveux fous alla se blottir contre Mathieu et se mit à sangloter. Ce dernier posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table de nuit pour serrer son tendre dans ses bras.

« Comment on va faire ? On y arrivera jamais… »

Foutus hormones, pensa Mathieu en serrant Antoine un peu plus fort contre lui. Car oui, il trouvait sa réaction démesurée, et savait pertinemment que le grand chevelu n'aurait pas réagit comme ça si les hormones de la grossesse n'avaient pas étés présent. Lui aussi aurait voulu un garçon, et lui aussi avait peur d'élever cet enfant, mais il restait optimiste. Il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

« On s'en sortira mon amour, je te le promet.

-Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

-Toi et moi on s'aime, et on aime cet enfant. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. »

Il cajola Antoine jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. Il resta encore quelques minutes à réfléchir à ce que serait leur vie quand leur fille serait là, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous êtes satisfait de savoir que Mathieu et Antoine seront pères d'une petite fille ! ;)

En attendant c'est bientôt la reprise des cours pour moi ! (Lundi…. Youpi… ) mais je pense que le chapitre 11 sortira la semaine prochaine. (Normalement)

Bref ! Je vous fait plein de bisou !

Amour et licorne *^*  
.  
.


	11. Visite

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

J'étais à la Neocast samedi, c'était super ! J'ai pas pu voir Antoine Daniel, mais j'ai vu le papa de l'internet, InThePanda et j'ai vu une conférence de wankil studio, guzzproduction et Gydias !

Malgré qu'il y est eu un problème d'organisation, j'ai trouvé cette convention super ! :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 11 : Visite

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ça faisait à présent 6 mois que Antoine était enceinte. Ça grossesse se passait dans le plus grand des calmes, il avait prit du poids et son ventre était à présent bien visible ! Mathieu était toujours aux petits soins avec lui, dès qu'il ne travaillait pas. Ce dernier était épuisé à cause de ses horaires de travail.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était 4h du matin et il était enfin en week-end, il allait donc pouvoir se reposer.

Il dormait et était tranquillement perdu dans ses rêves quand une main lui attrapa fermement le bras en le secouant frénétiquement. Mécontent d'avoir ainsi quitté le monde des songes, il émit un grognement hostile ne cherchant pas pour autant à savoir qui était la personne qui lui agrippait le bras. À moitié endormit, il entendit quelqu'un lui parler, mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter.

« Mais merde, Math' ! Réveille toi ! »

Le petit châtain n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouva par terre. Il sursauta, se redressa d'un coup, et regarda autours de lui.

Il était toujours dans sa chambre et la lampe de chevet avait été allumée, éclairant faiblement la pièce en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« Ah ! Tu te décides enfin à ouvrir les yeux ! »

Il papillonna des yeux et posa son regard sur Antoine et devint soudainement inquiet. Pourquoi l'avait-il réveillé si tôt ? Il avait un problème ?

« Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller ! » déclara le grand chevelu avec un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi ? Ça va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ? »

Antoine haussa un sourcil et regarda son tendre d'un air intrigué.

« Bah non… je suis en pleine forme…. »

Mathieu soupira bruyamment avant de se recoucher.

« je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à quatre heure du matin ? » demanda-t-il d'un air bougon.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage dans l'homme aux cheveux fous.

« Je l'ai senti bouger ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, le plus âge ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait Antoine, mais au bout de quelques secondes à chercher la réponse -pourtant plus qu'évidente- un sourire béat et heureux apparu sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai ?!

-Oui ! Mais tu dormais ! »

Le grand chevelu lâcha un petit rire et sentit quelque chose bouger au fond de lui. Il ouvrit de grand yeux avant de prendre la main de Mathieu pour la poser sur son ventre.

« Tu la sens bouger ? »

Le petit châtain sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oui ! »

Il se mit à caresser le ventre du plus jeune avec adoration.

« Coucou ma chérie. » murmura-t-il avant de déposer une myriade de baiser sur le ventre d'Antoine.

Ce dernier bailla et passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit châtain.

« On ferait mieux de se recoucher. » déclara Mathieu.

Antoine acquiesça. Ils se rallongèrent et se rendormir après avoir éteins la lumière.

En grand paresseux qu'il était, le couple était encore endormit jusqu'à pas moins de 12h30 avant qu'Antoine ne se manifeste. Il se redressa quelques instants avant de se rallonger et chercha à se rendormir en essayant de trouver une position confortable. Les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les volet fermés ne l'aidaient pas dans sa recherche de sommeil. De plus, il faisait chaud en ce mois de juillet...

Définitivement réveillé, il s'assit et regarda dans le vide pendant plusieurs secondes. Il observa ensuite Mathieu avant de légèrement le secouer.

« Chéri ? »

Le petit châtain soupira et papillonna des yeux.

« Oui ?

-J'ai envie de glace. »

Mathieu s'étira et se retourna dos à Antoine en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

«On en a plus. On en rachètera la prochaine fois qu'on ira faire les commissions.

-J'en veux maintenant. »

Après avoir poussé un énième soupire et s'être préparé à toute vitesse, Mathieu sortit de l'appartement et partit acheter de la crème glacée. Il rentra avec pas moins de 8 pots de glace, tous de parfums différents. Vanille, chocolat, yaourt, fraise, spéculos, pistache, noix de coco et melon, le petit châtain avait précautionneusement choisit les parfums préférés de son tendre.

Ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé, en train de caresser wifi qui s'était lové contre lui d'une main, et de dévorer un paquet de chips au fromage de l'autre.

« Je savais pas ce que tu voulais, alors j'ai prit plusieurs parfums.

-Non mais c'est plus la peine mon cœur, j'ai plus envie de glace.

-Tu veux dire que je suis allé chercher huit foutus pots de glace pour rien ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, on les mangera une autre fois ! » déclara Antoine avec un désintérêt total.

Le plus âgé souffla et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son conjoint qui caressait son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Même si l'idée d'avoir une fille les inquiétaient toujours, ils avaient à présent hâte d'accueillir chez eux l'adorable bébé qu'ils qualifiaient de merveille.

« Je t'aime. » dit Mathieu en serrant son tendre contre lui.

« Pas moi. » pouffa Antoine.

« Eh ! Ta crème glacée tu peux te la foutre dans le cul !

-Mathieu ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Le bébé pourrait t'entendre ! » ria Antoine.

Les deux amoureux rigolèrent et se taquinèrent jusqu'à ce que la sonnette les interrompes.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Antoine.

« Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire que Nyo et Alex venaient boire une bière ! » dit Mathieu en allant ouvrir.

« Salut les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Coucou la compagnie ! » s'écria Nyo en entrant.

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire en fermant la porte derrière Alex.

Les trois jeunes hommes rejoignirent Antoine au salon.

« alors, comment va la future maman ? » se moqua Alex.

« Hahaha, très drôle ! » dit sarcastiquement l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place au salon pendant que Mathieu cherchait les boissons.

« Plus sérieusement, tout va bien ? » redemanda Alex.

« Oui, super ! Je commence à sentir le bébé bouger !

-Sérieux ? Je peux voir ?! » s'écria soudainement Nyo avec un grand sourire.

Antoine pouffa devant la réaction de son ami.

« si tu veux. »

À peine eu-t-il dit ces mots, que Alex et Nyo se précipitèrent pour toucher son ventre.

« T'as raison ! Je le sens bouger ! » déclara Nyo.

« Comme si j'avais tord ! » rigola Antoine.

« N'oublie pas que tu as souvent tord ! » dit Alex avec un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

Antoine ria.

« Eh ! c'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est ce qui est pas vrai ? » demanda Mathieu en arrivant dans le salon avec trois bières et un jus d'orange.

« Laisse tomber. » gloussa Nyo.

Le petit châtain tendit une bière à chacun de ses amis et donna le jus d'orange à Antoine. Ce dernier en bus une gorgée et grimaça.

« Je suis pas trop jus d'orange, j'ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau boire de la bière !

-Courage Antoine, plus que deux mois ! » s'exclama Nyo.

« Comment vous allez l'appeler ? » demanda Alex, curieux.

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« On y a pas encore vraiment réfléchi… » déclara Mathieu d'un air hébété.

« Vous devriez commencer à choisir un prénom. » répondit le dessinateur.

« C'est bon, il nous reste encore deux mois ! » dit Antoine en souriant.

Leurs amis acquiescèrent. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et rigoler jusqu'à ce Nyo et Alex s'en aillent. Les deux amoureux allèrent ensuite se coucher, heureux de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà' c'était le chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

En attendant je vous dit à bientôt ! Gros bisou !

Amour et licorne*^*  
.  
.


	12. Accouchement

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

Comment vous avez trouvé le slg 104 ? Perso moi j'ai adoré :) l'intro était super et les deux vidéos sélectionnés était super drôle xD

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier de suivre ma fiction et de me laisser des reviews super chou *^* ça me fait toujours très plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer ! :D. Et bien sur je remercie aussi ceux qui ne laisse pas de reviews et qui préfère rester dans l'ombre ;)

Bref ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que le 11 vous a plus et que celui-là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 12 : Accouchement

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Antoine papillonna des yeux. Il regarda autours de lui et essaya de se redresser, en vain, car son ventre le clouait au lit. Il soupira bruyamment et attendit quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Mathieu ? Tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse. Il observa la chambre et se fit attentif aux moindres bruits qu'il pouvait entendre. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, et le grand chevelu prit peur l'espace de quelques minutes. Il entendit le plancher grincer très légèrement, comme si quelqu'un marchait dessus. Antoine voulu jeter un coup d'œil, mais quelque chose lui sauta dessus, le faisant sursauter.

« Wifi ! Dégage ! » s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape sur la tête de son chat.

Ce dernier alla se réfugier dans les bras de Mathieu qui commençait tout doucement à se réveiller. Il passa sa main dans le pelage à wifi, et lui demanda en baillant.

« Mon pauvre chaton, Antoine est méchant avec toi ?

-Eh ! Je suis pas méchant avec lui ! C'est juste que j'ai envie de pisser depuis dix minutes et que j'arrive pas à me redresser ! » se plaignit l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Le petit châtain pouffa devant la réponse de son tendre avant de l'aider à se relever.

Il faut dire que Antoine avait un ventre énorme ! Il était au neuvième mois de sa grossesse, et il n'arrivait plus à se débrouiller tout seul dans certaines tâches du quotidien, comme mettre ses chaussures, se redresser ou se baisser pour ramasser des objets.

On était à présent en fin septembre-début octobre, et la date de l'accouchement était estimée à dans quelques jours. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà préparés la chambre de leur petite fille et achetés tout ce dont elle aurait besoin !

Dans l'après-midi, le couple reçu la visite de Frédéric, Alexis et Sébastien.

Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient installés dans la cuisine autours de la table et discutaient de tout et de rien.

« D'ailleurs, c'est quand que tu accouches ? » demanda Seb.

« Normalement c'est prévu pour dans quelques jours. » déclara Antoine.

« Mais vous avez pas peur ? » questionna Fred en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil.

« Peur de quoi ?

-Bah de l'accouchement ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un homme accoucher ! »

« J'ai un peu peur, mais il y aura des médecins et des infirmières, alors normalement tout devrait bien se passer.

-Tu vas avoir super mal ! » s'écria Alexis.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de le stresser plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà, ce serait cool ! » déclara le petit châtain.

Antoine lâcha un petit rire avant de grimacer et de se tenir le ventre.

« Ça va pas ? » demanda Alexis.

« Si, c'est juste une contraction. » dit le grand chevelu dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Quoi ?! T'as déjà des contractions et t'es pas l'hosto ?! » s'écria Seb en ouvrant de grand yeux.

« Non, on nous a dit qu'on devrait se rendre à l'hôpital que quand le travail aura commencé. » annonça Mathieu.

« Mais c'est quand que le travail commence ? Si t'as des contractions c'est que le travail a déjà commencé ! » s'exclama Frédéric.

« Non, le travaille commencera quand j'aurais des contractions fortes et régulières. » expliqua Antoine.

« Ah bon ? C'est pas quand on perd les eaux ? » demanda Alexis, la bouche pleine de gâteau apéritif.

« Pas forcément, ça dépend. » dit l'homme aux cheveux fous.

« Et le prénom ? » demanda Sébastien.

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire.

« On va y réfléchir après. »

« Et vos famille ? Elles ont compris que Antoine est vraiment enceinte et que c'est pas une blague ? » questionna Fred.

Mathieu et Antoine affichèrent un petit sourire triste.

« Oui, ils ont compris quand je leur ai envoyé une photo du ventre d'Antoine, mais la nouvelle est encore dur à digérer pour eux. »

Le couple et leurs amis continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à 18h. Les trois garçons rentrèrent chez eux, laissant Mathieu et Antoine seul pour une discussion plus qu'intéressante. Installé à la table de la cuisine avec un verre de jus d'orange et un verre bière à la main, les deux amoureux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

« Tu as des idées de prénom ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Pas vraiment… oh, pourquoi pas Léa ou Inès ?

-Bof… c'est pas que je trouve ça moche, mais j'aime pas trop. Qu'est ce que tu dis de Éowyn ?

-Je rêve ou tu viens de proposer le prénom de la meuf dans le seigneur des anneaux ?

-Oh mais t'es pas drôle, c'était une blague. Annaëlle ou Louise ?

-C'est super jolie et j'aime beaucoup ces prénoms, surtout Louise… mais je suis pas convaincu.

-T'es compliqués.

-Camille, c'est pas mal non plus ?

-J'aime pas du tout ce prénom.

-Juliette ?

-C'est le prénom de ma grand-mère ! Pourquoi pas Agnès ?

-Agnès ?! Et pourquoi pas Gertrude ou Germaine pendant qu'on y est ! »

Le petit châtain soupira. Trouver le prénom de leur bébé ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à essayer de trouver un prénom, mais ils finirent par abandonner, et remettre ça à plus tard.

Antoine passa le reste de la soirée dans le canapé à gémir de douleur tandis que des contractions, bien plus fortes que les précédentes se faisaient sentir.

« Ça va ? » demanda Mathieu, inquiet.

« O-oui.

-Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ?

-Ça servirait à r-rien, il a dit qu'on devait l'appeler seulement quand les contractions seraient régulières. »

Le grand chevelu eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, et quand enfin il eut réussi à fermer les yeux à 8h du matin, il fut aussitôt réveillé par une douleur lancinante au ventre, et remarqua presque immédiatement que les draps de son lit étaient mouillés au niveau de son bas-ventre.

« M-Mathieu ! » appela-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

Ce dernier papillonnant des yeux et se redressa immédiatement en voyant l'état d'Antoine. Ce dernier avait le visage crispé et semblait paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous lâcha un petit cri de douleur en agrippant fermement les draps.

« J-j'ai perdu les eaux !

-Q-quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

-O-oui ! Je suis en train d'accoucher ! »

Mathieu, totalement désemparé, prit son téléphone et appela le docteur Schutz. Ce dernier leur donna immédiatement rendez vous a l'hôpital. Mathieu prépara la valise pour la maternité aussi vite que faire ce peut, et emmena Antoine jusqu'à la voiture.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir arrêté à ce moment xD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

En attendant on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 !

Licorne et guimauve *^*  
.  
.


	13. Louise

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 13, ou Antoine et Mathieu verront enfin leur bébé pour la première fois ! ;)

À part ça, comment avez-vous trouvé l'EDD 10 ? Moi j'ai adoré ! :D

J'espère que le chapitre 12 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

Juste une dernière petite chose avant de commencer : Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS par ou le bébé va sortir x) alors vraiment désolé pour ceux qui voulaient que je précise, mais je n'ai pas d'idées ! Je ne précise donc à aucun moment dans le chapitre par ou le bébé sort et vous pouvez alors imaginer ce que vous voulez !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 13 : Louise

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le trajet en voiture se passait dans la plus grande des paniques. Mathieu roulait et jetait de temps à autre des regards anxieux et paniqués vers Antoine.

Ce dernier se tordait de douleur sous les assauts répétés de contractions, toujours plus fortes.

« Ça va chéri ?! » demanda le petit châtain.

« Je suis… juste en t-train… d'accoucher, m-mais sinon… je pète la forme ! » répondit ironiquement le grand chevelu en tenant son ventre.

Il lâcha un cri de douleur et serra fermement la cuisse de Mathieu qui avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui ce passait. Celui-ci grimaça.

Ça y est, c'était la fin de neuf mois d'attente. Bientôt, ils tiendraient leur bébé dans leurs bras. C'était invraisemblable, et le plus âgé se demandait si ils étaient vraiment prêt pour ça. Il avait hâte de voir son enfant, mais il avait peur de mal faire.

Il laissa ses questions en suspend et se gara sur le parking de la clinique avant d'aider le grand chevelu à sortir. Très vite, des infirmières virent les emmener en salle d'accouchement et déshabillèrent Antoine avant de lui enfiler une blouse médical.

« Le docteur et les sages femmes ne vont pas tarder à arriver, messieurs, en attendant restez tranquilles et respirez. » dit l'une d'entre elles.

Antoine acquiesça dans un grognement de douleur.

Mathieu quand à lui, était à côté du grand chevelu, le cul posé sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas ou se mettre, il ne savait pas quoi faire et était totalement paniqué. Que pouvait-il faire pour soulager Antoine ? Absolument rien, ce qui avait le dont de totalement le déstabiliser.

« T-tu veux a boire mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il en espérant se rendre utile.

« N-non ! Je v-veux pas ! Et merde, c'est quand qu'il arrive ce foutu médecin ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Comme par hasard, ce dernier entra dans la chambre après cette phrase.

« Bonjour messieurs ! Alors, le grand jour est enfin arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, malgré le fait que la réponse soit évidente.

« O-oui ! Sinon on serait p-pas la ! » déclara le grand chevelu avec agacement dans la voix.

Mathieu ne prit pas la peine de répondre, bien trop occupé à serrer la main d'Antoine.

Le docteur Schutz examina Antoine avant de se relever.

« Votre bébé n'est pas encore tout à fait sortit et nous pouvons de ce fait encore attendre un peu. Une sage femme viendra vous examiner régulièrement et je pense que vous pourrez commencer à pousser d'ici un quart d'heure, trente minutes. » dit-il.

Le couple acquiesça et le docteur partit. Comme ce dernier l'avait dit, des sages femmes vinrent régulièrement examiner.

« J'ai maaaaaaal. » se plaignit Antoine dans un long gémissement de douleur.

« Je sais mon cœur, mais notre bébé sera bientôt là ! » essaya de le réconforter Mathieu en lui caressant l'épaule.

Le plus jeune recula vivement.

« Ne me touche pas ! Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux fous en se tordant de douleur.

Le petit châtain pouffa intérieurement avant de de nouveau serrer la main de son conjoint. Le grand chevelu la serra de toute ses forces, se fichant visiblement du fait qu'il faisait mal à Mathieu.

Une autre contraction, plus fortes que les autres -si c'était encore possible- se fit ressentir.

Il cria de douleur.

Merde ! Jamais il ne se serrait imaginé que accoucher faisait si mal ! Il se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être agréable, mais la, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il imaginait !

Et malgré le fait qu'il était très heureux de savoir que son enfant serait bientôt là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr toute les personnes qui l'entourait, en particulier Mathieu qui l'énervait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais dans l'immédiat, il voulait juste frapper son conjoint et les sages femmes.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, le médecin revint et après avoir examiner Antoine, déclara :

« Vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser dès que nos sages femmes seront là, monsieur ! Encore une dernière question, souhaitez vous la péridurale ? »

« O-oui s'il vous plaît. »

Le médecin acquiesça, et Mathieu pâlit quand il le vit revenir avec une énorme seringue. Antoine la vit aussi, mais malgré le fait que cette piqure lui faisait peur, il avait trop mal pour refuser la péridurale.

Le docteur lui fit la piqure au bas du dos, heureusement il l'a fit correctement et le plus jeune ne sentit absolument rien.

Deux sages femmes arrivèrent et virent se placer devant les jambes à Antoine avec le docteur Schutz. Mathieu, lui, ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et se contenta tout simplement de serrer la main de son conjoint.

« Vous pouvez commencer à pousser ! »

Antoine lâcha un gémissement de douleur et fit ce que le docteur lui disait. Mathieu grimaça en sentant la pression qu'exerçait sont tendre sur sa main.

Le visage déformé par la douleur et la bouche entre-ouverte en train de lâcher des petits cris, Antoine se concentrait à fond et essayait d'écouter le plus attentivement possible les indications du docteur et des sages-femmes.

« Allez monsieur, on voit la tête ! » s'écria l'une d'elle.

« Vas-y mon amour ! » encouragea Mathieu.

Antoine retient un autre gémissement de douleur et poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Bordel, ça faisait mal ! Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal ! Heureusement qu'il avait eu la péridurale !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques contractions absolument insupportables et autres encouragements, un cri aigu et des pleures résonnèrent dans la pièce alors que toute l'assistance médical et le jeune couple faisaient silence.

« Félicitations ! » s'exclama le docteur Schutz en tendant à Antoine une petit chose.

À partir de ce moment là, tout disparue. Tout ces moments passer à pleurer et à se morfondre en apprenant sa grossesse, toute la colère et la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit, le désespoir qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant qu'il allait avoir une fille, tout ça s'envola.

Tout ses ressentiment disparurent en même temps qu'il prit le petit bébé dans ses bras.

Les larmes aux yeux et fou de joie, Antoine regarda la merveille qu'il tenait contre lui. Elle était toute rouge en train de pleurer, et avec déjà une belle touffe de cheveux sur la tête.

Mathieu, tout aussi fou de joie, tourna de l'œil.

Le grand chevelu tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement inquiet.

« Mathieu ? Ça va ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, ça arrive quelquefois aux jeunes papas ! » dit une sage femme en asseyant Mathieu sur une chaise tandis que l'autre lui donnait un morceaux de sucre.

Après avoir regardé si le bébé allait bien, le docteur et les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent, laissant la petit famille entre elle.

Le petit châtain était pâle et avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi remplis de larmes de joies.

Le grand chevelu reporta son attention sur son merveilleux bébé. Ce dernier criait toujours un peu, mais se calma quand Antoine caresse doucement sa joue. Elle hoqueta légèrement tandis que l'homme aux cheveux fous l'essuyait doucement avec une serviette.

Mathieu caressa doucement le dos de sa petite fille. Celle-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux et regarda autours d'elle.

« Elle a tes yeux… » murmura doucement Antoine avec un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

« Et elle a tes cheveux… » compléta Mathieu avec un petit rire.

Antoine sourit.

« Tu veux la porter ?

-Euuh j-je sais pas, je veux pas la faire tomber et…»

Le grand chevelu ne laissa pas le plus âgé finir sa phrase et lui mit la petite dans les bras. Cette dernière s'accrocha au t-shirt du petit châtain tandis celui-ci la serra légèrement contre lui, ayant peur de casser cette petite chose qui avait l'air si fragile.

« Elle est absolument magnifique. » déclara-t-il doucement, ayant peur de réveiller l'enfant qui venait tout juste de s'endormir.

Ça y est, ils l'avaient fais. Ils étaient enfin papas d'une magnifique petit fille. Ils n'avaient plus peur de ce qui allait se passer, ils savaient qu'ils feraient toujours tout pour que leur enfant soit heureuse.

« On à même pas choisit le prénom du coup … » déclara Antoine avec un petit rire, tout en regardant son bébé.

« C'est vrai…

-Tu avais proposé un joli prénom à un moment donné, et je l'aimait bien.

-Lequel ? Éowyn ? » questionna Mathieu avec un sourire taquin.

Le grand chevelu soupira, désespéré par son conjoint.

« Louise, je crois.

-Oui, je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom et je l'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, et je trouve que ça irait bien à la petite. » dit Antoine en souriant.

Le petit châtain sourit.

« Alors elle s'appellera Louise ! » déclara-t-il en embrassant la tête du bébé avant de la redonner à Antoine.

Louise se mit à pleurer, réclamant à manger. Une infirmière vint rapidement apporter un biberon à Antoine après que Mathieu soit aller la prévenir.

Ce dernier avait prévenu ses amis et leurs familles de l'arrivé de l'enfant.

À présent, une nouvelle vie commençait.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous êtes content que le bébé soit enfin la ! ;)

En attendant on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour la chapitre 14 !

Amour et licorne *°*  
.  
.


	14. Grands parents

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Alors déjà, comment avez-vous trouvé le nouvel épisode de l'IA et Mathieu ? Moi je l'ai bien aimé ! :D

Ensuite j'espère que le chapitre 13 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 14 : Grands parents

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir quand des cris et des pleures se firent entendre dans la maison. Mathieu, encore à moitié endormit grogna.

« C'est ton tour, j'y suis aller avant. » bafouilla Antoine dans son sommeil.

Le petit châtain soupira et se redressa à toute vitesse, et partit en titubant dans la chambre d'où provenaient les pleures. Les paupières lourdes et pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il se pencha au dessus du lit à barreaux de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Antoine et Louise étaient sortis de l'hôpital. Bien sur, comme tout les bébés de cet âge, leur fille n'échappait pas à la règle et ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les deux jeunes papas étaient si fatigués.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ma puce ? » demanda Mathieu en retenant un bâillement.

Bien sur, Louise ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer.

Le plus âge se dirigea vers la cuisine avec sa fille dans les bras et entreprit à préparer un biberon.

L'enfant qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, avait fini par alerter l'homme aux cheveux fous qui entra dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Je crois qu'elle a faim. » dit son tendre en vérifiant la température du lait dans le biberon.

Il mit la tétine du biberon dans la bouche de sa fille. Celle-ci arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et téta comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mathieu et Antoine eurent un sourire attendrit devant ce petit bout de choux qui venait pourtant de les réveiller pour la 4ème fois de la nuit.

Il était à présent 5h30 du matin et on était dimanche en ce début de mois d'octobre.

Le petit châtain soupira. Il reprenait le travaille demain, et il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Il bailla tout en continuant de donner à manger à sa fille. Le plus jeune pouffa et caresse la joue de Louise.

« Espèce de petit monstre qui empêche ses papas de dormir. »

Mathieu eut un petit sourire fatigué et fit faire son rot à sa fille quand celle-ci eut fini de boire. Cette dernière se rendormit presque immédiatement sous l'œil épuisé de ses parents.

Le couple alla se recoucher après avoir mit leur fille dans son berceau. Ils s'endormirent comme des masses dès qu'ils furent allongés.

Plus tard dans la journée, les deux amoureux se retrouvaient à faire le ménage de fond en comble dans leur appartement pendant que leur fille -forcément fatiguée vu qu'elle ne dormait pas la nuit- était tranquillement en train de piquer un somme dans son parc qui se trouvait au salon.

Pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

Aujourd'hui, Mathieu et Antoine recevaient la visite de leurs parents. Ces derniers avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la grossesse d'Antoine et avaient mit du temps avant d'y croire. Mais ils avaient été charmés par le visage d'ange de leur petite fille et voulaient absolument la voir.

Heureusement, les parents de Mathieu s'entendaient bien avec leur gendre et ses parents, et inversement.

Après avoir fini de laver les vitres et passer l'aspirateur, l'homme au cheveux fous installa la table de la salle à manger pendant que son conjoint cherchait les boissons et les gâteaux apéritifs.

La sonnette retentit et Mathieu s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. C'était Gabriel et Marie, les parents d'Antoine.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il les salua et leur fit la bise après les avoir fait entrer dans l'appartement.

Le grand chevelu vint aussi leur dire bonjour, il reçu un bref câlin de son père et une longue étreinte de sa mère.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chérie. » lui dit-elle.

« Toi aussi maman. »

Antoine accrocha les vestes de ses parents au porte-manteau avant de les conduire au salon pour leur servir un verre. L'ambiance était tendue.

« Et… comment c'est déroulé ton accouchement ? » demanda Marie au bout des plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

« Bah bien ! Enfin, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie mais il y a pas eut de problème. »

« Enfin un homme qui se rend compte de ce que les femmes endurent ! » s'exclama Marie.

« Oui, et je me suis promit de m'excuser auprès de toi pour t'avoir fait tant souffrir le jour de ma naissance ! » déclara Antoine en pouffant.

Le silence retomba, bien que l'atmosphère était déjà plus détendue. Quand enfin, la question tant attendu arriva, posé par le père d'Antoine.

« Ou est la petite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste ici ! » dit Mathieu en prenant Louise dans ses bras.

Cette dernière papillonna des yeux et émit un geignement plaintif.

Les deux grands parents quand a eux, étaient envoûtés par leur petite fille. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras et la couvrirent de papouille tandis que le sonnette se fit entendre pour la deuxième fois. Mathieu alla de nouveau ouvrir et ne fut pas surprit de tomber sur ses parents, Sandrine et Guillaume.

Après que toute la petite famille eut fait la connaissance de Louise, ils passèrent à table tandis que cet dernière retournait dormir après avoir bu un autre biberon.

Le diner se passa sans encombre, et la conversation tournait principalement autours de Louise, mais aussi des problèmes financiers qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver pour Mathieu et Antoine…

Le couple était ravis que leur famille accepte la venu de leur petite fille, et il faut dire que leurs parents étaient déjà fous d'elle !

Après cette longue après midi, leurs invités rentrèrent chez eux, tandis que Mathieu se préparait psychologiquement à retourner au travaille le lendemain, et Antoine a rester seul avec sa petite fille.

Encore une fois, une longue nuit s'annonçait déjà.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine normalement pour le chapitre 15 !

Gros bisou !

Amour et licorne *^*  
.  
.


	15. Rencontre avec Louise

.  
.  
Hey ! J'espère que ça va ! Moi super !

Désolé de publier le chapitre si tard, j'ai passé la journée Verdun (sortie scolaire) et j'ai pas eu le temps de le publier plus tôt que maintenant.

Je sais que pour l'instant vous trouverez peut être je es chapitres tournent en rond (ce qui est un peu le cas) mais c'est pour bien intégré Louise à l'histoire , et pour voir comment les personnage secondaires la rencontre. Ce sont des petits chapitre intermédiaires -qui, j'espère, vous plaise malgré leurs ressemblances- avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Bref ! J'espère que le chapitre précédant vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 15 : rencontre avec Louise

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Louise avait à présent deux semaines. Inutile de préciser que s'était encore un tout petit bébé et qu'elle était absolument adorable, évidement.

Elle avait de beau yeux bleus et déjà une belle touffe de cheveux sur la tête !

La petite fille passait le plus claire de son temps à dormir -sauf la nuit- et faisait indéniablement le bonheur de ses parents.

Même si il fallait dire que les débuts avec ce bébé à la maison étaient compliqués…

Mathieu qui avait reprit le travaille était épuisé. Il se levait à 5h30 pour se rendre à son boulot minable de caissier à carrefour, et rentrait à 1h du matin quand il avait finit de bosser au mc do... et il ne dormait malheureusement presque pas à cause de son bébé qui ne faisait pas ses nuits ! De plus, ces horaires ne lui convenaient pas du tout et ces métiers ne rapportaient pas beaucoup…

Mais pour l'instant, il gagnait suffisamment pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite famille en attendant que Antoine reprenne le travaille.

Ce dernier avait été totalement perdu en se retrouvant seul toute la journée avec Louise !

Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'occuper d'elle, et il se posait pleins de questions !

Est-ce qu'elle a assez mangée ?

Pourquoi elle a pas faim ?

Est-ce que je la porte correctement ?

Pourquoi elle dort pas ?

Pourquoi elle dort ?

Est-ce que je lui fait mal ?

Depuis combien de temps elle a pas fait dans sa couche ?

Pourquoi elle pleure ?

Pourquoi elle pleure pas ?

Il arrivait a sa fille de piquer des crises de larmes, sans savoir pourquoi ! Comment pouvait-il faire pour la calmer ?

Ça paraissait sympa de rester toute la journée avec son bébé, mais c'était super fatiguant en vérité ! Louise pleurait pour tout et pour rien, il fallait s'en occuper tout le temps, et quand elle dormait il se retrouvait seul ! Il aurait préféré sortir avec des amis, ou du moins ne pas être enfermé toute la journée avec un bébé !

Il s'en voulait beaucoup de penser ça, il aimait Louise plus que tout et avait l'impression d'être un père indigne pour pouvoir dire ça.

Heureusement, quand Mathieu rentrait le soir, toute ses craintes s'estompaient.

On était dimanche aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois, Louise allait rencontrer les amis de ses deux papas !

Elle était tranquillement installée dans un transat pour bébé et gazouillait joyeusement en regardant ses papas.

Antoine installait des bières et des paquets de chips sur la table du salon tandis que Mathieu était affalé sur le canapé en la regardant avec un sourire totalement niais.

« c'est qui le plus beau bébé du monde ? C'est qui ? Mais oui c'est toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baisers.

Louise se tortilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui avait le dont de la rendre encore plus adorable qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

« Tu es totalement fou l » se moqua gentiment Antoine.

« Oui, je suis fou d'elle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La petite famille entendit la sonnette retentir dans la maison.

Antoine sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à Seb, Fred, Alexis, Nyo et Alex.

Ces derniers, tels des ingrats, ne prirent pas le temps de le saluer et entrèrent dans la maison.

« Je veux la voir ! » s'exclama Nyo.

« Elle est ou ? » demanda Seb.

Le grand chevelu pouffa devant la réaction de ses amis.

« Bonjour aussi ! » dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui, Bonjour, nous aussi on t'aime mais on s'en fou ! Elle est ou ? » déclara Alexis.

« Au salon ! » déclara Antoine en riant.

Les 5 jeunes hommes se rendirent au salon ou se trouvaient Mathieu et Louise, vite rejoint par l'homme aux cheveux fous.

La toute petite fille était habillée d'une salopette rayé rose et bleu, et regardait les nouveaux arrivants d'un œil intrigué.

« Elle est troooooop chouuu ! » déclara Fred en la prenant dans ses bras.

Louise qui ne le connaissait pas, se mit à pleurer et à se tortiller.

« Tu vois bien que tu lui fait peur ! » dit Alex en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« Tu es toujours tellement délicat avec les enfants ! » s'exclama Seb à l'attention de Frédéric.

« Mais non, ça doit juste être ma barbe qui lui fait peur ! » se défendit ce dernier.

Louise quand à elle, continuait de se tortiller dans tout les sens, en tendant désespérément les bras vers Antoine. Alex pouffa et la lui mit dans les bras en déclarant :

« J'en connais une qui veut sa maman !

« Eh ! C'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ai accouché que je suis sa maman ! » s'exclama le plus jeune des deux papas.

« En parlant de ça, comment c'est passé ton accouchement ? » questionna Alexis en prenant Louise en photo.

Le grand chevelu grimaça en y repensant avant de dire :

« J'ai jamais autant souffert !

« Mais ça en valait la peine ! » conclua Mathieu.

« En même temps c'est pas toi qui a accouché ! Même si je suis d'accord avec toi ! » rétorqua Antoine en embrassant la tête de l'amour qui c'était endormit dans ses bras.

Il alla coucher Louise et revient auprès de ses amis.

Les 7 jeunes hommes buvaient à présent leurs bières et se goinfraient de chips tout en discutant.

« T'as l'aire fatigué Mathieu, c'est parce que tu joue à trop de jeux vidéos ou que ta princesse te réveille la nuit ? » demanda Seb.

« C'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule ! Et toi aussi Antoine ! » s'exclama Alex.

Antoine eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que Louise ne fait pas encore ses nuits.

-Oui, et moi j'ai des horaires de travaille invivables ! » déclara Mathieu en s'étirant.

« C'est ce qu'on voit ! T'as des cernes de trois mètres de long ! » dit Fred.

« Vous avez des problèmes d'argent ? » questionna Nyo.

« Non, pour l'instant on s'en sort ! » déclara le petit châtain.

« Parce que sinon, on peut toujours vous aider… » dit Alexis.

« C'est gentil les gars, mais si vraiment ça allait pas, on vous en aurez parlait. » avoua le grand chevelu en souriant.

Il était environ 18h quand les amis du couple s'en allèrent.

Mathieu et Antoine e retrouvèrent de nouveau seul entre eux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire, ou plutôt, n'ayant pas le temps de se parler, sachant que leur petite fille réclamait leur attention.

Ils se couchèrent fatigués, et encore un fois, leur nuit de sommeil ne fut pas suffisante.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voila, c'était le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 16 !

Salut !

Amour et licornes *°*  
.  
.


	16. Personne n'aime le jeudis

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

J'espère que le chapitre de la semaine vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 16 : Personne n'aime le jeudi

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

On était en avril et Louise avait officiellement 6 mois. Elle faisait déjà ses nuits, et commençait tout doucement à manger des petits pots qu'elle se plaisait à recracher aux visages de ses papas si le goût ne lui convenait pas. Elle dormait de moins en moins la journée et commençait à faire des bruits avec sa bouche, tel que des "gaga, baba" ou autres syllabes.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient toujours occupés et n'avaient aucun moment de répit !

Mathieu continuait de travailler comme un dingue, et Antoine qui était toujours en congés de maternité, était constamment occupé !

Il faisait la cuisine pour que Mathieu ait à manger quand il rentrait le soir, il faisait le ménage dès que c'était nécessaire -ce qui était assez souvent le cas-, il faisait les commissions, le repassage, il réglait les factures ou autres papiers administratifs, et il s'occupait de Louise !

Cette dernière grandissait et devenait de plus en plus bruyante, elle commençait à essayer de marcher à quatre pattes et mettait n'importe quoi dans sa bouche ! Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle en profitait pour mâchonner des meubles, des objets, des habits, bref, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main !

Autant dire que Antoine devenait parano, et était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne s'étouffe en avalant quelque chose !

Mathieu et Antoine ne se voyaient presque plus, ils se croisaient le matin autours d'un café, et se re-voyaient le soir avant de s'endormir après avoir échangé un baiser. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de s'occuper de leur couple et ne prenaient plus vraiment la peine de communiquer entre eux.

On était un jeudi aujourd'hui , et c'est bien connu, personne n'aime les jeudi. Il était environ 15h et quelques, et le grand chevelu était au salon avec sa fille.

Il était affalé dans le canapé en train de regarder le montant des factures pendant que Louise était bien sagement dans son parc.

Les factures d'eau et d'électricité était bien au dessus du montant habituelle ! Comment faisaient-ils pour dépenser autant d'eau alors qu'ils étaient seulement trois à la maison ?! Ils allaient devoir prendre des douches plus courtes…

De plus, ils avaient emprunté de l'argent à leur banquier et n'avaient pas encore réussit à le rembourser.

« Abaaaa reuuuuuh wiiiii ! » gazouilla Louise depuis son parc.

Antoine eut un petit sourire en l'entendant avant de se replonger dans ses factures.

Soudain, le bruit d'un claquement de porte retentit, faisant sursauter la petite.

Antoine haussa un sourcil, inquiet et intrigué.

« Mathieu ? C'est toi ? »

Un voix froide et cassante lui répondit.

« Oui. »

Le grand chevelu était étonné, son conjoint ne rentrait pas si tôt d'habitude …

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva le petit châtain en train d'enlever sa veste pour la poser grossièrement sur une chaise. Il avait l'aire d'être de très mauvaise humeur…

« Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travaille ?

-J'ai été viré. » déclara Mathieu d'un ton froid.

L'homme aux cheveux fous ouvra de grand yeux sous la stupéfaction.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Je suis arrivé en retard de trente minutes ce matin.

-Et ton travaille au mc do ?!

-Mon contrat avec eux c'est fini hier. »

Antoine se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Mathieu quand à lui, faisait face à la situation avec un calme déconcertant. C'était plutôt du désintérêt total...

Il sirotait tranquillement un verre d'eau et semblait tranquille, mais l'expression de son visage disait qu'il était tout aussi en colère, inquiet et désespéré qu'Antoine…

« Tu peux pas prendre la situation avec plus de sérieux ?! » s'énerva Antoine.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! » demanda Mathieu en haussant le ton à son tour.

« Je sais pas ! Dis moi que tu as une idée pour payer toutes nos factures et retrouver un boulot !

-Bah non j'ai pas d'idée !

-Mais merde, Mathieu ! On doit encore de l'argent à notre banquier et le montant des factures est plus élevé que d'habitude !

-PARDON MONSIEUR SI J'AI PAS UN MÉTIER À PLEIN TEMPS COMME TON PUTAIN DE BOULOT D'INGENIEUR DU SON !

-C'EST PAS ÇA LE PROBLÈME, MATHIEU ! LE PROBLÈME C'EST QUE TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE GARDER UN BOULOT QUAND ON EN À VRAIMENT BESOIN !

-FERME LA ! SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AS QU'À ALLER BOSSER ! C'EST QUAND QU'IL FINIT TON PUTAIN DE CONGÉ DE MATERNITÉ DE MON CUL ?!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUS ?!

-QUE TU TE LA COULE DOUCE ICI AVEC LA PETITE PENDANT QUE D'AUTRE SE LÈVE SUPER TÔT POUR ALLER BOSSER !

-C'EST PAS AUSSI SIMPLE QUE TU CROIS ! VAS Y, RESTE TOUTE LA JOURNÉE SEUL À FAIRE À MANGER POUR UN INGRAT ET À T'OCCUPER D'UN BÉBÉ !

-CE SERA TOUJOURS MIEUX QUE DE FAIRE DES BOULOTS MINABLES ET DE CROISER DES GENS DÉSAGRÉABLES TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, QUI TE PRENNENT DE HAUT ET TE FONT CHIER ! »

Dans sa colère, Antoine avait frappé la table de son point tandis que le silence se fit.

Il fallait qu'ils se calment et qu'ils essayent de se mettre à la place de l'autre.

Mathieu se levait très tôt et se couchait très tard. Il était fatigué et ne faisait que croiser des gens désagréables toute la journée.

Antoine quand à lui, passait ses journées seul et coupé du monde, à faire à manger, le ménage et à s'occuper de sa fille.

Les deux cas n'était pas facile à vivre, et les deux hommes réalisèrent que se disputer ne servirait à rien.

Louise, qui avait sans doute était alertée par tout ce bruit, se mit à pleurer.

« Ce que j'essaie simplement de te dire Mathieu, c'est qu'on a une fille a nourrir et un appartement à payer. » siffla Antoine entre ses dents.

« C'est bon, je vais retrouver un boulot. » cracha Mathieu avant de se diriger vers le salon pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Antoine soupira. Il allait devoir mettre un terme plus tôt que prévu à son congé de maternité et reprendre le travail en attendant que Mathieu retrouve un boulot…. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas si grave, de toute façon son congé était bientôt fini.

Ce qui l'inquiétait dans l'immédiat, c'était sa dispute avec Mathieu.

Ce dernier était dans le salon en train de câliner sa fille, qui s'accrochait désespérément à son t-shirt.

Il avait réussi à calmer Louise qui avait été alerter par leur dispute.

Dispute qui l'inquiétait beaucoup….

Jamais il n'avait parlé comme ça à Antoine, hormis le soir ou il avait appris que ce dernier était enceinte. Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

Mathieu aussi avait peur de la suite des événements… il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve du travail.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :D

En attendant on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 17 !

Amour et licornes *^*  
.  
.


	17. Fin de mois difficile

.  
.  
Hey ! Ça va ? Moi super !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 17, j'espère que le précédant vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi :)

Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé le nouveau slg shot ?

Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que Mathieu dit, je trouve qu'il a bien traité le sujet. Après tout les évènements horribles et qui sont malgré tout historiques et font partie de notre culture générale, je me demande comment certaines personne peuvent garder des propos antisémites, sexiste, homophobe ou autres… Mais bref ! On va pas parler de ça maintenant, sinon je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit !

Donc nous allons parler vite fait d'un sujet que vous attendez tous ! (ou pas)… la coupe à Mathieu !

Personnellement, j'aime bien et je trouve que ça lui donne un certain style ! :D (bien sur, sans oublier que l'important c'est que ça lui plaise ! -je précise, parce que j'ai vu des débats sur FB à propos de ça, j'aimerais juste votre avis, pas débattre avec vous ! )

Bref ! Je vais vous laissez tranquille avec mes conversations à deux balles ! XD

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 17 : fin de mois difficile

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une exclamation de dégout retenti dans l'appartement en ce mois de juin.

« Purée, c'est une infection ! » s'exclama Mathieu depuis la salle de bain.

Louise, les fesses totalement nues, et allongée je la table à langer, gazouillait joyeusement, se fichant visiblement de détruire l'odorat du plus vieux de ses papas.

Ce dernier se bouchait le nez d'un main, tandis qu'il tenait une couche pleine dans l'autre.

Antoine pouffa depuis le bureau.

« En même temps ça allait pas sentir la rose !

-Je sais, mais là ça devient grave ! Elle a mangeait quoi pour que ça pue autant ?! » s'écria Mathieu après s'être débarrassé du lange sale.

Le grand chevelu lâcha un soupire amusé.

Ça faisait à présent deux mois que Mathieu avait été viré et que Antoine avait du reprendre le travail.

La dispute qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet n'était pas oublié, mais les deux amoureux s'efforçaient de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ils n'avait pas reparlaient de cet après-midi ou leur querelle avait eu lieu, et à aucun moment l'un d'eux n'avait eu le bon sens d'aller s'excuser ou d'essayer de comprendre la raison d'un tel événement. Après tout, ce n'était rien, juste une petite dispute de rien du tout.

Alors pourquoi ça leur faisait si peur ?

Car oui, ils avaient peur. Peur que ça ce reproduise, peur de s'engueuler comme ils l'avaient fait, peur de ne plus s'aimer comme avant.

Bref, la peur de perdre l'autre, tout simplement.

Mais cette peur n'avait pas lieux d'être, après tout, ils s'aimaient toujours autant.

« Voila ! Tu es toute propre ! » s'exclama Mathieu en prenant Louise dans ses bras après lui avoir remit une couche propre.

La petite offrit un grand sourire au petit châtain.

« Apa ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Le cerveau de Mathieu eut un léger bug avant de demander :

« Tu dis "papa", ma chérie ? »

Louise fit une tête absolument adorable avant de s'écrier :

« Papa !

-C'est bien mon amour ! Papa est très fier de toi ! » félicita le jeune homme en couvrant sa fille de baiser.

Mathieu courut avec sa fille dans les bras dans le bureau ou se trouvait Antoine pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il trouva ce dernier que ordinateur en train de faire du mixage. Son bureau était noyé sous des livres, des feuilles de papier et autres document. Il y avait aussi une assiette et une tasse de café vide, datant sûrement de ce midi, et un cendrier plein. Aucun doute à ce sujet, Antoine bossait comme un dingue.

« Antoine ! Elle a dit papa ! » s'écria le petit châtain.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui ! Écoute la ! »

Antoine prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Tu dis papa ma belle ? »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Louise en agitant les bras.

« C'est bien mon cœur ! Et il est ou papa ? »

Louise cessa immédiatement de bouger et regarda à tour de rôle Mathieu et Antoine d'un aire hésitant.

Lequel était son papa ?

Selon elle, c'était les deux. Mais elle n'était pas sur… Serait-il possible qu'ils s'appellent tout les deux papa ?

Si elle disait une bêtise, est-ce qu'ils l'aimeraient encore ?

Les deux amoureux pouffèrent en voyant la moue hésitante de leur fille.

« Papa est ici, et là. » dit Antoine en se montrant du doigt après avoir montré Mathieu.

« Oui ma belle, on est tout les deux tes papas. » expliqua Mathieu à la petite chose que tenait Antoine.

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur le visage de Louise. Elle avait raison ! Ces deux monsieur étaient tout les deux ses papas !

« Alors, ou est papa ? » redemande Antoine pour voir si sa fille avait comprit.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Louise avec un sourire fier, en montrant ses deux papas du doigt.

« C'est bien mon cœur ! » dit Antoine en souriant.

« Bon, on va te laisser travailler ! » déclara Mathieu en retournant au salon avec sa fille dans ses bras.

Antoine eut un sourire forcé en les regardant partir avant de replonger la tête dans son travaille. Lui aussi avait envi d'aller s'amuser avec eux, passer du bon temps avec sa famille. Il se sentait seul enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée. Il trouvait ça légèrement injuste que Mathieu ne fasse pas plus d'efforts pour retrouver du boulot. Oh certes, il en faisait, mais pas assez à on goût.

Mais il n'était pas en position de ce plaindre, après tout, il travaillait pour sa famille.

Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de pause, car avec un seul boulot, lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à subvenir aux besoins de trois personnes.

Il fallait qu'il produise un meilleur travaille, parce que la fin du mois s'annonçait difficile, même très difficile…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voila ! C'était le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :D

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine !

Amour et licorne *°*  
.  
.


	18. L'anniversaire

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

Alors, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 18 de ''une nouvelle vie ensemble'' ! J'espère que le 17 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Louise avait tout pile un an aujourd'hui. Mathieu et Antoine, en tant que parents très fiers, avaient organisé une fête d'anniversaire avec plein de monde ! Enfin, du moins leurs amis et quelques proches.

Ils avaient invité Alex, Nyo, Seb, Fred, Alexis et ses frères, leurs parents, et Cécilia, une ex à Antoine avec qui ce dernier était resté en bon contacte.

Et il fallait bien l'avouer, même si Mathieu n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, il n'aimait pas trop cette fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Cécilia voulait reconquérir Antoine… Après, ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression…

Pour l'instant, l'heure en était aux préparatifs de la fête !

Mathieu était en train d'accrocher des guirlandes au plafond de la cuisine pendant que Antoine habillait sa fille d'une magnifique petite robe rouge.

« Tu es toute jolie ! » déclara le grand chevelu en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Cette dernière se fichait pas mal d'être toute jolie, vu qu'elle continua de gazouiller sans se soucier de son papa.

Il alla à la salle de bain avec son bébé et entreprit de coiffer la belle touffe de cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tête.

« J'ai finit d'accrocher les guirlandes ! » annonça Mathieu depuis la cuisine.

« Super ! Les autres devraient pas tarder à arriver ! » dit Antoine en rejoignant son tendre.

« Mais quel beau bébé ! Papa a coiffé tes jolies cheveux et t'a mit une jolie robe ? » demanda-t-il à louise.

Bien sûr, inutile de préciser qu'elle ne répondit pas.

« Elle a une quantité de cheveux impressionnante ! Et en plus ils sont épais ! Je t'assure que j'ai eu du mal à la coiffer ! » s'exclama Antoine.

« Au moins on sait de qui elle tient ! » répondit Mathieu en pouffant.

Les deux amoureux n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, la sonnette retentit.

Les invités arrivèrent tous un par un, et la fête commença.

Les amis d'Antoine et Mathieu et leurs parents étaient tous réunit autours de la table basse du salon en train de manger l'apéritif, parlant de tout et de rien.

« Jérémy, fais doucement avec les gâteaux apéritifs. » dit David, le frère aîné d'Alexis.

Jérémy, le cadet des trois frangins, soupira.

« J'ai plus trois ans, tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter sans cesse.

-Ouai enfin, en âge mental on est pas sur... » déclara Alexis en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Ces trois là étaient vraiment trop drôle quand ils s'y mettaient, mais ils pouvaient vite devenir chiant.

Fred et Nyo discutaient avec Mathieu et Antoine à propos de leurs problèmes d'argent.

« Ça va vous en ce moment ? Je veux dire, vous avez pas de problèmes financiers ? » demanda le dessinateur.

« Bof, on va dire qu'on arrive à s'en sortir. » déclara le petit châtain.

« oui, on s'en sort même si les fins de mois sont difficiles.» ajouta le grand chevelu.

« Vous êtes sur ? Parce que avec un seul métier, c'est difficile de subvenir aux besoins d'une famille. » dit Fred.

Mathieu soupira.

« Oui, c'est compliqué, en plus on a pleins de dettes envers notre banquier…

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant on y arrive. » les rassura Antoine.

« Sur ? On peut toujours vous aider financièrement. » dit Nyo.

« T'inquiète pas. » répondit simplement l'homme aux cheveux fous avant de fourrer une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

Au fond, le couple aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un leur prête de l'argent, car même si pour le moment ils arrivaient effectivement à s'en sortir, ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas. Les dettes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et les factures de plus en plus chères.

Et c'était moche à dire, mais si ils avaient refusé, c'était avant tout par fierté. Ils ne voulaient pas être dépendant de quelqu'un.

Pendant que les quatre amis continuaient de discuter, les quatre grands-parents étaient confortablement installés dans des canapés et des fauteuils, à s'occuper de Louise.

Sandrine, la mère de Mathieu tenait Louise dans ses bras.

« Elle est absolument magnifique !

-Je suis bien d'accord ! » s'exclama Marie, la mère à Antoine.

« Elle ressemble beaucoup à mon fils ! Elle a ses cheveux et son nez ! » affirma fièrement Gabriel.

« Non chéri, je dirais plutôt qu'elle a mon nez ! » déclara Marie.

« Sans aucuns doutes, mais elle a les yeux de notre petit Mathieu ! » clama haut et fort Guillaume.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » admit le père a Antoine.

« Et je crois qu'elle a aussi son sourire ! » fit remarquer Sandrine tandis que Louise souriait dans son sommeille, sans doute en train de faire de beaux rêves.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a le votre, Sandrine. » objecta Marie.

« Je trouve aussi. Et elle a vos fossettes, Guillaume ! » dit Gabriel.

« Et je crois, mon cœur, qu'elle a ton menton ! » affirma Marie.

Les quatre grands-parents se donnaient à cœur joie d'observer le visage de leur belle petite fille, pour ainsi regarder a qui elle ressemblait le plus. Bien sûr, il ne trouvèrent pas de réponse.

Alex et Seb, quand à eux, étaient affalés au pied de la table basse, gardant précieusement de vue le paquet de chips au fromage.

« Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? Mathieu m'avait dit qu'on serait 15 en tout avec Louise… » demanda Alex.

« Oui, il manque Cécilia. » répondit Seb.

« C'est qui ? Et pourquoi on l'a pas attendu pour manger ?

-C'est l'ex d'Antoine. On l'a pas attendu pour manger parce qu'elle est jamais à l'heure. La preuve, elle est toujours pas là.

-L'ex d'Antoine ? Comment ça ce fait qu'il l'invite ?

-Ils sont restés en très bon contacte malgré leur rupture.

-Et elle est comment physiquement ?

-Très belles et bien formé !

-Combien de temps elle était en couple avec Antoine ?

-Je sais plus… Je dirai deux ans. Elle est ingénieur du son, c'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré Antoine. Un jour ils ont rompu, parce qu'elle piquait trop de crises de jalousies. Mais ils continuent à se voir de temps en temps pour le travaille. » expliqua Seb.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil discret et intrigué vers Mathieu.

« Et il en pense quoi Math' ? Il est pas jaloux ?

-Mathieu est pas quelqu'un de très jaloux, mais il m'a déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop Cécilia, et encore moins quand elle est près d'Antoine.

-Mais pourquoi il le dit pas ?

-Parce qu'il fait confiance à Antoine, je suppose. »

Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, la sonnette retentit.

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Il alla ouvrir et revint en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme élancé, avec des lèvres pulpeuses et de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés qui lui tombaient en dessous des épaules. Un trait fin de crayon noir sublimait ses magnifiques yeux bruns noisette, et les formes de son corps auraient fait plusieurs jalouses ! Elle était vêtu d'une robe bleu qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et portait une paire de talon haut qui la rendait encore plus grande qu'elle n'était déjà.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans le salon.

Après que Cécilia eut salué tout le monde, ils passèrent à table.

Le repas se passa sans encombres, néanmoins, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Mathieu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas jaloux, même si il jetais de temps à autre des regards méfiants en direction de la jeune femme, quand celle-ci s'approchait un peu trop près d'Antoine. Il semblait faire confiance au grand chevelu.

Quand vint le moment du gâteau, tout le monde chanta et félicita la petite Louise qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui ce passait.

À la fin de la journée, tout ce beau monde rentra chez lui.

Mathieu était en train de débarrasser la table et de mettre les couverts salles dans le lave vaisselle.

« Salut Math' ! » s'exclama Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré en même temps que Cécilia et Antoine, qui raccompagnait cette dernière sur le pas de la porte.

« Salut Alex ! » répondit Mathieu.

Avant de sortir de l'appartement , Alex eut juste le temps d'entre Cécilia dire à Antoine :

« Tu veux bien qu'on se retrouve pour travailler demain ?

-Je… je sais pas trop, j'aimerais bien rester avec Mathieu et Louise demain… » répondit l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir rester avec Cécilia et tentait minablement de trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Oh, allez ! T'as peur de rester avec moi ou quoi ?

-Non, non ! » s'empressa de répondre Antoine.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Ou est le problème, alors ? Tu peux bien te passer une journée de ta famille, non ?

-Écoute, je sais pas. Je pense que je suis libre demain, mais c'est pas sur. Je vais en parler à Mathieu et je t'enverrai un message pour te dire si c'est bon ou pas. » soupira le grand chevelu, résigné.

« Super ! Bon bah, peut être à demain ! On se donnera rendez vous dans un bar ! » s'écria la jeune femme, en souriant.

Alex soupira et continua son chemin en repensant à la journée. Ça avait été sympa, il s'était bien amusé, mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'aimait pas trop Cécilia…

Mais bon, Antoine était assez grand pour se contrôler !

Mathieu avait raison de faire confiance à Antoine, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse confiance à Cécilia…

.  
.  
.

Voila, c'était le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

N'hésitez pas à e laisser une reviens pour me donner votre avis !

En attendant je vous dit normalement à a semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19 !

Amour et licorne *°*  
.  
.


	19. Doutes

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

Alors pour commencer, comment avez-vous trouvé le nouvelle épisode de L'IA et Mathieu ? Moi je l'ai beaucoup aimé ! :D

Et j'ai aussi adoré le second épisode de chaos ! Qu'en pensez vous ?

Bref !

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 19 ! J'espère que le précédant vous à plus et que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 19 : Doutes

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Presque un an c'était écoulait depuis l'anniversaire de Louise. Elle avait à présent presque deux ans et grandissait à vue d'œil !

Ces papas faisaient toujours tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle se sente bien avec eux.

En ce qui concernait les problèmes d'argents, ça c'était légèrement arrangés. Mathieu avait trouvé un boulot de nuit dans un musé. Il devait se rendre à son travaille à 20h et passait la nuit à surveiller les antiquités qui s'y trouvaient jusqu'au lendemain ou il repartait à 6h.

Il passait alors ses journées à surveiller Louise, et faisait la sieste en même temps qu'elle pour être en forme pendant la nuit, même si ce n'était généralement pas suffisant.

Antoine quand à lui, passait ses journées à travailler sur ses chansons ou d'autres musiques avec son ex, et restait à la maison pour surveiller Louise le soir.

Quand à leur couple, ça allait mal. Il ne se voyaient plus, ne parlaient plus, et ne faisaient plus rien.

De plus, Antoine ne travaillait plus à la maison. Il passait ses journées avec Cécilia.

Au début, ils se voyaient juste de temps en temps, puis ils ont commencé à se voir plus fréquemment, jusqu'à passer leur journées de travaille ensemble.

Mathieu avait peur et redoutait le fait que Antoine ne l'aime plus. Il restait avec Cécilia de 8h du matin jusqu'à 20h du soir ! Ça le rendait fou de savoir le grand chevelu avec cette femme ! Mais bien sur, il refusait d'en parler à Antoine.

Mais tout allait bien, aujourd'hui , Antoine était censé passer la journée avec eux.

Il était environ 9h quand Mathieu se réveilla. Il se redressa et regarda autours de lui, soulagé que Antoine soit avec lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire couler un café. Il sourit en entendant des pas dans le couloir.

L'homme aux cheveux fous fit son entré dans la cuisine.

« Coucou mon cœur. » dit-il en baillant.

« Salut toi. » répondit Mathieu.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus total, aucun des deux hommes n'étaient vraiment bavard le matin.

Des pleurs retentirent dans l'appartement.

« J'y vais. » déclara Antoine en se levant.

Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille et se pencha au dessus de son lit à barreaux.

« Bonjour ma princesse. » déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Cette dernière cessa immédiatement de pleurer et se blotti contre le plus jeune de ses papas.

La mâtiné se passa sans encombre, Antoine et Mathieu regardait Peter pan avec la petite.

Louise regardait le film d'un aire émerveillé, ce qui fit fondre ses parents.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

Le petit châtain regarda son conjoint s'éloigner avec son portable d'un aire intrigué.

« Oui allo ? » dit le grand chevelu en décrochant.

Il s'était éclipsé dans le couloir et faisait les cent pas tout en parlant à la personne au bout du fil, pendant que Mathieu écoutait la discutions d'une oreille.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Écoute…. Oui, oui je sais, mais je peux pas là… je regarde un film avec math' et la petite… non… si mais, je suis occupé ! On peut pas en parler demain ? …Mais…. Bon, okay t'as gagné. Ouai c'est ça, à tout de suite. » soupira Antoine.

Il raccrocha et prit sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Ou tu vas ? C'était qui ? » questionna Mathieu, inquiet.

« C'était Cécilia, elle a besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose. » soupira Antoine.

Énervé et triste, Mathieu essaya cependant de ne pas le montrer.

« Quoi ?! Mais ça peut pas attendre ? T'étais censé passer la journée avec nous !

-Je sais, mais elle dit que c'est super urgent ! Tu m'en veux pas ? On se fera ça une autre fois ! »

Le plus âgé soupira.

« Non c'est pas grave… rentre pas trop tard, je dois partir travailler ce soir.

-Je t'inquiète pas, à ce soir ! » s'exclama Antoine.

Mathieu alla se rassoir sur le canapé près de sa fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Ça y est, il était convaincu d'avoir à jamais perdu l'amour de sa vie. Antoine le trompait sûrement avec Cécilia, et bientôt il le quitterait pour elle, en emmenant Louise avec lui.

Cette dernière regarda autours d'elle avant de demander avec une pour étonné :

« Papa ou ? »

Mathieu sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de répondre :

« Il est au travaille ma belle, il revient ce soir. »

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement pour Louise et le petit châtain. Même si ce dernier était apeuré à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'amour de son conjoint.

Antoine de son côté, était chez Cécilia.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?! » soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour une composition que je dois rendre demain ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Okay, je vais t'aider mais on fait ça vite !

-Je n'ai peut être pas envie d'aller vite ! Je suis toujours tellement bien avec toi ! » répondit Cécilia en souriant de toute ses dents.

Le grand chevelu ignora le sous entendu de la jeune femme et s'installa à la table de la cuisine.

« Montre moi le début de ta composition.

-Tien, j'ai déjà presque terminé, il le manque seulement le mixage ! » dit-elle en lui tendant son ordinateur portable.

« Tu m'appelles pour le mixage ?! T'es pas sérieuse ?!

-Si ! J'avais besoin de ton avis ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'aire indigné.

L'homme aux cheveux fous soupira.

Cécilia quand elle, avait prit la main d'Antoine dans la sienne, et dit, d'une façon volontairement très sensuelle :

« Et puis, j'ai besoin d'un bel homme, fort et intelligent comme toi pour m'aider. Et tu sais, j'adore passer du temps avec toi. »

Antoine dégagea sa main de l'emprise de la jeune femme assez brusquement, et prit peur l'espace d'un instant de l'avoir vexé. Mais celle-ci continuait à sourire, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Le grand chevelu soupira. Il savait que Cécilia avait toujours un faible pour lui, mais il était certain qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'à briser son couple. Il lui faisait confiance.

Et de toute façon, jamais il n'accepterait ses avances. Si il était venu, c'était seulement pour lui rendre services. Et même si il ne pouvait rien refuser à la jeune femme, il aimait Mathieu, et jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà c'était le chapitre 19 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews !

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 20 !

Amour et licornes *°*  
.  
.


	20. Dispute

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'ai faillit ne pas sortir le chapitre aujourd'hui à cause de quelques inondations et coulé de boue dans notre village mais c'est bon !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 20 ! J'espère que le 19 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 20 : Dispute

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Plusieurs longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois.

Louise avait deux ans et 8 mois et continuait de grandir. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil, elle savait déjà dire plusieurs mots et aligner quelques phrases. Elle savait un peu marcher et comme tout les enfants de son âge, elle aimait toucher à tout.

Du côté du couple à Mathieu et Antoine, rien n'avait changé, et le grand chevelu continuait de passer ses journées avec Cécilia, au grand désespoir de son conjoint.

Pourquoi Antoine ne voyait pas à quel point il rendait Mathieu jaloux ? À quel point il lui faisait du mal ?

Le petit châtain était persuadé que l'homme aux cheveux fous ne l'aimait plus. Mais il n'osait rien dire, il avait beaucoup trop peur de le perdre.

C'est bizarre, ils étaient devenue des étrangers, et pourtant ils avaient toujours cette peur de perdre l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, on était samedi et il devait être 14h30. Il faisait chaud en ce mois de juin. Le couple était à la cuisine avec leur fille et attendait Nyo et Alex qu'ils avaient invités.

Aujourd'hui normalement, Antoine devait rester avec eux à la maison.

Louise essayait de se mettre debout, s'accrochant à la nappe de la table de la cuisine.

Ses parents avaient le dos tourné, et ne pouvait pas voir la petite tirer désespérément sur la nappe, qui glissait lentement, mais sûrement de la table.

Un grand fracas de verre retentit dans la cuisine, sortant brusquement Mathieu et Antoine de leurs occupations. Le grand chevelu se rua vers Louise et la prit dans ses bras, la retirant immédiatement des morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

Inquiet, Mathieu demanda :

« Elle va bien ? »

Antoine soupira en observant les dégâts.

« Oui, mais elle vient de casser un vase… »

Le plus âge prit une pelle et un balayette et s'empressa de ramasser les dégâts.

Dans les bras d'Antoine, Louise souriait, se fichant visiblement d'avoir cassé un magnifique vase en verre. Le grand chevelu la déposa dans sa chaise haute. Mathieu qui avait finit de ramasser les bouts de verre, se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

« C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien ce vase. Ça te plaît de tout détruire dans cette maison ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille.

« Oui ! » s'exclama cette dernière.

« Tu dois faire attention, et ne pas toucher à tout, un jour tu te feras mal. » dit Antoine.

Le petite Louise croisa les bras et fit une moue absolument adorable, jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Antoine ne vibre. Ce dernier consulta le message qu'il venait de recevoir et se leva en soupirant.

« Changement de programme pour moi, je dois aider Cécilia à travailler. »

Cette fois ci pour Mathieu, ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. D'une voix froide et tranchante, il dit.

« Elle peut pas se démerder toute seule pour une fois ?! »

Voyant que son conjoint n'était visiblement pas enchanté de voir qu'il devait partir, Antoine se força à prendre une voix un peu plus douce pour la calmer.

« Tu la connais, elle est pas très doué pour le montage.

-Mais je m'en fou ! Aujourd'hui tu passes la journée avec nous ! Pas avec elle !

-Mais je dois l'aider !

-Non ! Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aider ! Nyo et Alex vont pas tarder à arriver, je refuse que tu y ailles ! »

Antoine soupira en voyant que Mathieu ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il était d'autant plus étonné que d'habitude, il le laissait partir sans rien dire.

« écoute Mathieu, elle a besoin de moi et..

-Non ! Toi tu m'écoute ! Tu passes toutes tes journées avec elle et je commence à en avoir marre de cette situation ! Cette connasse peut se passer de toi pendant une journée ! » s'énerva le petit châtain.

Le grand chevelu n'aimait pas que Mathieu parle comme ça de Cécilia, et aussitôt, il perdit son calme à son tour et hurla :

« TU NE PARLES PAS D'ELLE COMME ÇA !

-JE PARLE D'ELLE COMME JE VEUX ! ET TU N'AS PAS À ME PARLER SUR CE TON !

-JE TE PARLE SUR LE TON QUE JE VEUX ! ET JE CONTINUERAIT À TE PARLER SUR CE TON TANT QUE TU PARLERAS MAL D'ELLE !

-JE CONTINUERAIS DE PARLER MAL D'ELLE TANT QU'ELLE ESSAYERA DE ME PIQUER MON HOMME !

-MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?! »

Antoine était décidément trop débile, et la dispute ne faisait que dégénérer devant la petite Louise, qui, morte de peur, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses papas criaient comme ça.

« Papa ? » essaya-t-elle de les interpeller avec une toute petite voix.

Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionna pas, et les deux hommes continuèrent de hurler sans prêter attention à la petite qui fondit en larmes.

« TU SAIS TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE ! » hurla Mathieu.

« MAIS ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE CON, JE VOIS ABSOLUMENT PAS CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE !

-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! TU PASSES TOUTES TES JOURNÉES AVEC TON EX, TU CROIS QUE JE SAIS PAS CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ ?! TU ME CROIS CON À CE POINT ?! » hurla le petit châtain avant de fondre en larmes à son tours.

Ça y es, Mathieu avait finalement dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et Antoine avait comprit à son tour ce que son conjoint voulait dire. Tout penaud et abasourdi, il baissa la voix et dit :

« écoute Mathieu, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois…

-MAIS TU ME PRENDS VRAIMENT POUR UN CRÉTIN ! JE SAIS QUE TU NE M'AIMES PLUS ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU TRAFIQUE AVEC ELLE !

-je t'assure que non !

-MAIS OUI BIEN SUR, COMME SI J'ALLAIS TE CROIRE !

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime ! Tu penses vraiment que je ne t'aime plus ? »

Antoine essayait de raisonner le plus âgé, en vain. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à pleurer et à sa lamenter, cherchant désespérément ce qui clochait dans sa façon d'être. L'ambiance était bien plus que électrique dans la maison, entre les pleures de Louise et de Mathieu, les cris et Antoine qui essayait vainement de calmer la situation.

« QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A DE PLUS QUE MOI ?! ELLE EST PLUS BELLE ? PLUS FACILE À VIVRE ? TU PREFERES SON CORPS ?

-Mathieu calmes toi !

-DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ME TROMPES ?! COMBIEN DE FOIS TU L'AS BAISÉ ?! À PARTIR DE QUAND TU AS CESSÉ DE M'AIMER ?! » continuait de pleurer Mathieu.

Nyo et Alex venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'immeuble et était en train de monter les escaliers quand ils entendirent le vacarme qui régnait dans l'appartement de leurs amis. Paniqué en entendant les cris et les pleures, ils se précipitèrent devant la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. En voyant que personne ne venait leur ouvrir, Nyo qui savait ou était la clef de secours, la chercha sous le paillasson et ouvrit lui-même la porte avant de se ruer à l'intérieur suivit de près par Alex.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans la cuisine, quand ils virent Mathieu qui criait, en pleure contre Antoine qui essayait visiblement de le résonner. Aussitôt Alex s'interposa entre eux, pendant que Nyo prenait Louise dans ses bras pour sortir de l'appartement.

La pauvre petite était dans tout ses états et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le dessinateur serra la petite, toute tremblante, contre lui et sortit en dehors de l'immeuble.

« C'est fini ma belle, on va aller manger une glace, on reviendra après, d'accord ?

-A veut papas ! » continuait de pleurer Louise.

Nyo eut un sourire triste avant de dire.

« On va les revoir après, ma puce. »

Pendant ce temps, Alex avait assit de force Mathieu sur un chaise, et essayer en vain de le calmer. Ce dernier ne criait plus, mais il continuait pleurer sans cesser de lui dire :

« Il ne m'aime plus Alex, il ne m'aime plus… »

Alex le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

« Mais si, ne dit pas de bêtises.

-Il ne m'aime plus, il aime Cécilia. » continuait de pleurer le petit châtain.

Antoine s'interposa :

« C'est faux, je…

-Tais toi Antoine. Va dans une autres pièce s'il te plaît, j'aimerais discuter avec Mathieu. Seul. » le coupa Alex.

Le grand chevelu voulait protester, mais il préféra s'abstenir et alla dans la salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira. Comment en étaient-il arrivé la ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voila ! C'était le chapitre 20 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis !

En attendant on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 21 !

Amour et licorne *°*  
.  
.


	21. Réconciliation

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Alors, je suis enfin en vacances, et je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sont dans le même cas que moi ! J'espère que vos examens (brevet/bac) se sont bien passé ! :)

Je part bientôt en vacances chez ma mamie, de ce fait, il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre avant deux semaines, voir plus, et je m'en excuse.

En attendant, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 21 de ''une nouvelle vie ensemble '', j'espère que le chapitre 20 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 21 : réconciliation

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nyo était à présent dans un parc, assit sur un banc avec Louise sur ses genoux. Cette dernière s'était calmée et mangeait à présent une glace à la vanille.

« Ça va mieux ma puce ? » demanda le dessinateur.

La petite fille hocha la tête en léchant sa glace.

La pauvre avait eu une journée chargée, et avait mit du temps à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses papas avaient crié comme ça. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Elle avait peut être fait une bêtise…

« Plus faim. » dit Louise en tendant sa glace à Nyo.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans son petit estomac pour contenir autant de glace. Nyo eut un petit sourire et prit la glace.

« Tu es sur ?

-Oui. »

Le dessinateur entreprit de manger la glace, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le gâchis et que la glace à la vanille c'est quand même super bon.

Il emmena ensuite la petite jouer dans un parc de jeu.

Pendant ce temps, Alex était à la cuisine avec Mathieu qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de pleurer. Il essayait en vain de démêler la situation, et de savoir comment le couple avait pu en arriver là.

« Dis moi ce qui c'est passé. » dit-il d'un ton réconfortant.

Mathieu essaya de se calmer, et essaya d'expliquer à Alex ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

« C-ça fait des m-mois qu'il …. Qu'il passe ses j-journées a-avec C-cécilia… m-même l-les week-ends. A-aujourd'hui a-aussi il… il voulait la r-rejoindre, a-alors je… je l-lui a dit que je refusait q-qu'il y aille, e-et on s'est disputé. O-on ne se voit quasiment p-plus, on ne p-passe plus de temps e-ensemble. Je… je suis sur q-qu'il me trompe a-avec C-cécilia. » dit-il la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

Alex tendit un mouchoir à son ami qui se moucha. Il demanda :

« Mais est ce que tu as des preuves ?

-N-non, mais j-j'en suis sur. » affirma le petit châtain avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Alex le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta.

Antoine, toujours assit dans le canapé du salon, essayait de comprendre à partir de quel moment Mathieu avait pu croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Certes, ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais il ne pensait pas que ça le dérangeait tant.

Il entendit Alex et son conjoint sortir de la cuisine. Il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes. Le petit châtain était dans un état pitoyable, il avait des cernes immenses et son visage était décomposé par les pleures. Il fut très inquiet de le voir comme ça. Ça lui fendit le cœur de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait anéantie, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il voulu lui parler, le rassurer.

« Mathieu, je…

-Tais toi, Antoine. » le coupa Alex.

Ce dernier accompagna le petit châtain dans la chambre et l'allongea dans le lit.

« Repose toi, je vais parler à Antoine. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, il t'aime encore. »

Mathieu était épuisé par cette journée très éprouvante, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Son ami veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre. Après ça, Alex avait emmené Antoine à la cuisine pour lui parler.

L'ambiance était tendu entre les deux hommes, et aucun d'eux n'avaient encore dit quelque chose. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, alors Antoine demanda :

« Il pense vraiment que je ne l'aime plus ? »

Alex soupira.

« Oui, il était très sérieux quand il le disait et il le pense vraiment. Et il y a de quoi.

-Pourquoi ? Je comprend pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il croit ça… »

Deuxième soupire de la part d'Alex, qui commençait vraiment à croire que Antoine était con.

« Tu ne passes plus de temps avec lui, et dès que tu peux rester un peu avec lui, tu fous le camps pour voir Cécilia.

-Oui, mais c'est pas ma faute si elle a souvent besoin de mon aide !

-Pas ta faute ?! Tu abandonnes Mathieu pour elle dès qu'elle te le demande !

-Tu veux que je la laisse se débrouiller ?!

-Oui ! Tu es sensé passer le week-end avec ta famille, pas avec elle ! Regarde, tu as détruit Mathieu à cause de ça ! »

Le grand chevelu ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de Alex et de son conjoint. Et le fait que Alex lui fasse remarquer ouvertement qu'il avait anéantie Mathieu le déstabilisa. Il bafouilla :

« J-je ne voulais lui faire de mal !

-Tu l'as pourtant fait ! Il pense que tu ne l'aimes plus ! Et je pense que je me serais aussi imaginé des choses à sa place !

-Je voulais simplement aider une amie !

-Et tu l'as peut être un peu trop aider ! Mets toi à la place de Mathieu, et dis moi ce que tu ressentirais si les rôles avaient été inversés ! »

Antoine se tut quelques instants, pensif, et fit ce que Alex lui demanda. Et contre toutes attentes, il comprit enfin ce que Mathieu ressentait. L'image de son conjoint qui lui faisait faux bons pour une jeune femme ne l'enchantait gère.

« Je suis un monstre… » murmura-t-il.

« Enfin, tu as finalement comprit.

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir plus tôt que je faisait du mal à Mathieu ? » demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. L'important, c'est que tu t'en soit rendu compte. » affirma son ami.

« Est-ce que… je peux aller le voir maintenant ?

-Il dort pour l'instant, mais si tu veux vraiment, vas y. »

Antoine se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine quand Alex l'interpella.

« Eh, Antoine !

-Oui ? » fit ce dernier en se retourner vers lui.

« Si toi et Mathieu vous voulez faire une soirée en amoureux, vous pouvez me demander à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre de garder la petite. Ça ne nous dérangeraient pas. D'autant que je pense que votre couple en a vraiment besoin.

-T'as raison, merci Alex. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous entra ensuite dans la chambre, sans bruit, il s'installa près de Mathieu et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux.

« Antoine ! » s'exclama -t-il, la voix encore ensommeillé.

« Chut, calmes toi mon cœur. » lui répondit-il simplement en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Le petit châtain se blotti contre lui, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, je n'avais pas vu à quel point je te faisais souffrir. Je te promet que je n'aime pas Cécilia, jamais je ne te quitterais pour elle. Je vais arrêter de la voir le week-end, et je vais rester avec toi et la petite.

\- Oh mon amour, je t'aime, excuse moi d'avoir douté de toi.

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais réagis pareil. »

Perdu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amoureux entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et des pleure résonner dans l'appartement.

« Calme toi ma belle, ce n'est rien. » dit Nyo en entrant dans la chambre avec Louise dans les bras.

Cette dernière pleurait, et était visiblement tomber si on en croyait ses genoux écorché et son pantalon troué.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Mathieu, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Elle est tombée de la balançoire. » expliqua Nyo aux deux papas.

« Bobo papa ! » s'exclama la petite avec de grands yeux larmoyant en montrant ses genoux.

« Ce n'est rien ma belle, on va désinfecter ça, d'accord ? » dit Antoine.

Ce derniers se leva et alla chercher le désinfectant et des pansements à la salle de bain. Quand il eut finit de soigner sa fille, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Voila, c'est terminé ! » dit-il.

« C'est finit maintenant ce gros chagrin ? » demanda Mathieu à la petite.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en reniflant et essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Les deux parents sourirent, devant la moue absolument adorable de la petite.

Ils étaient tout les deux content que les choses ce soit arrangées.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà c'était le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donne votre avis !

Comme je vous l'ai dit, il se peut qu'il n'y ai pas de chapitre avant les deux prochaines semaines !

D'ici la portez vous bien, et passez de bonne vacances !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	22. Sortie en amoureux

.  
.  
Hey ! Je suis de retour ! Comment ça va ? Moi super !

Alors avant de commencer, je tenais à vous dire que je repart en vacances la semaine prochaine avec mes parents, donc il n'y auras encore une fois pas de chapitre avant deux semaines, à moins que j'arrive à en sortir un avant que je ne parte !

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvez le nouveau slg shot ? Moi je l'ai adoré et je pense sincèrement que c'était un sujet dont il fallait parler ! :)

Bref ! J'espère que le chapitre 21 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 22 : Sortie en amoureux

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

« Louise, arrête de bouger ! » s'exclama Mathieu qui essayait en vain de savonner sa fille.

Donner son bain à la petite n'était pas une mince affaire ! Elle gigotait et se tortillait dans tout les sens, heureuse de pouvoir s'amuser dans l'eau, se fichant visiblement d'inonder la salle de bain, et par la même occasion, son papa.

Mathieu soupira en recevant d'autres éclaboussures sur son t-shirt.

« Tu t'en sort mon cœur ? » demanda Antoine depuis la cuisine.

« Ouai, ça pourrait quand même aller mieux ! » répondit le petit châtain en rinçant Louise.

Cette dernière ce débattait contre le pommeau de douche, ne voulant pas être dérangée quand elle jouait dans l'eau.

« J'espère que tu as bientôt finit, le dîner est bientôt prêt et il faut qu'elle ai mangé avant d'aller chez Nyo ! »

En effet, ce soir les deux parents allaient faire une sortie en amoureux, et Nyo c'était porté volontaire pour garder leur fille jusqu'au lendemain. Il faut dire que leur couple en avait besoin… ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés et les tensions au sein de leur famille c'était arrangées.

« Allez mon cœur, c'est l'heure de sortir du bain ! » s'exclama Mathieu en prenant un serviette propre.

« Non ! » s'écria Louise qui recula au grand maximum dans la baignoire.

« Désolé ma belle, mais tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dans l'eau ! » déclara Mathieu en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour venir l'enrouler dans la serviette.

Cette dernière se débattait, essayant de retourner dans la baignoire. Bien sûr, Mathieu n'avait aucun mal à la faire tenir en place. Louise fondit en larmes, piquant un caprice comme à chaque fois qu'on la sortait de l'eau.

« Je ne comprend pas, d'abord tu fais une crise parce que tu ne veux pas prendre de bain, et après tu râles parce que tu ne veux plus en sortir ! » soupira-t-il en frictionnant sa fille avec la serviette pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Il lui enfila rapidement un pyjama, et la porta à la cuisine une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

« A table ! » s'exclama Antoine en déposant une assiette sur la table.

Son conjoint installa Louise dans sa chaise haute avant de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Louise en pointant l'assiette du doigt, d'un œil méfiant.

Antoine pouffa devant la réaction de sa fille, toujours méfiante quand on lui faisait des repas qu'elle n'avait jamais gouté.

« C'est de la blanquette de veau avec un peu de riz, mon cœur, goûte, je suis sur que tu vas aimer. » répondit-il.

Mathieu lui dit :

« Tu as déjà mangé du riz et tu as aimé, tu te souviens ?

-Oui… » répondit la petite en jouant avec sa fourchette sans pour autant goûter le plat cuisiner par le plus jeune de ses papas.

« Aller, tu goûtes un morceau mon ange ? Si tu n'aimes pas tu n'es pas obligé de tout manger ! » dit Antoine.

Louise regarda attentivement ses deux papas, puis son assiette avant d'enfin se décider à manger.

« Alors, c'est bon ? » demanda Mathieu en souriant, en voyant le bon coup de fourchette de sa fille.

« Oui ! » affirma cette dernière en mangeant de bon appétit.

Les deux jeunes homme sourirent.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, chéri. » dit Antoine à l'intention de son conjoint.

« Tout de suite ! » s'exclama Mathieu avant de sortir de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Veux pas aller chez No ! » déclara Louise avec une moue boudeuse une fois qu'elle eut fini son assiette.

Antoine ria intérieurement. Ça l'amusait beaucoup que sa fille n'arrive pas à dire "Nyo" réduisant ainsi le surnom de Nicolas à "No".

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-veux rester avec papas ! »

Antoine afficha un sourire bienveillant.

« Mais tu verras tu vas bien t'amuser ! Et on se revoit demain matin de toute façon ! »

« Voilà, je suis prêt ! » s'exclama Mathieu en faisant son entré dans la cuisine.

« Tu es magnifique, mon ange ! » déclara Antoine en allant embrasser son tendre.

« Les namouureuuuux ! » rigola Louise en les pointant du doigt, ce qui fit rire les jeunes hommes.

La sonnette retentit, et Antoine alla ouvrir. Nyo fit son entré dans la pièce, tout sourire.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

« No ! » s'exclama la petite en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le dessinateur pouffa en l'attrapant au vol.

« Coucou princesse ! »

Apres avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Antoine et Mathieu, Nyo s'en alla chez lui avec Louise, tandis que le couple sortait, main dans la main en direction d'un restaurant italien.

Une fois après être arrivé et avoir commandé leurs plats, Antoine prit amoureusement la main de Mathieu dans la sienne.

« Mon amour, je tenais encore à m'excuser de mon comportement, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je te promet que je ne verrais plus Cécilia en dehors du travail et….

-C'est rien mon ange, je n'aurais pas du douter de toi, et maintenant c'est du passé, il ne faut plus y penser.

-Tu as raison, je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi. »

Les deux garçons se sourirent.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, très bien même. Ça faisait depuis la naissance de Louise que les deux parents n'avaient passé du temps en amoureux.

Il était minuit passé quand les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux. Apres s'être débarrassé de leur veste, le couple c'était dirigé vers la chambre, une idée bien précise en tête.

Le grand chevelu allongea son tendre sur le lit, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Mathieu se mordit la lèvre d'impatience et passa ses mains avec prévenance dans le dos de son conjoint pour le rapprocher un peu plus, collant ainsi leurs deux corps. Une fois la chemise ouverte, l'homme aux cheveux fous embrassa délicatement son torse, tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, encouragé par les soupires de plaisirs du petit châtain.

La suite se passa comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, les deux amants profitant du corps l'un de l'autre, savourant cet instant qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu depuis un moment.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 22 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews !

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je repart en vacances la semaine prochaine (avec mes parents cette fois) il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre avant deux semaines ! (Encore une fois et je m'en excuse !)

Bref ! J'espère bien sur que vous passez de super vacances ;) et je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 23 !

Amour et licornes *°*  
.  
.


	23. Avortement

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! :)

Me voilà de retour après deux semaines de vacances ! Je vais pas entrer dans les détailles, mais en gros c'était cool, et j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien aussi !

Comment avez-vous trouvé le nouvel EDD ? (Même si il est sorti il y a un bout de temps) Moi perso je l'ai adoré et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'ambiance ! :D

Bref ! J'espère que le chapitre précédant vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ;)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 23 : Avortement

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Environ deux mois c'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée en amoureux qu'avaient passés Antoine et Mathieu.

Comme promit, Antoine avait arrêté de passer toutes ses journées de congés avec Cécilia, et était plus présent auprès de sa famille.

Louise avait fêté ses trois ans il n'y a pas longtemps et continuait de mener une enfance heureuse avec ses deux papas. Bientôt, elle devait entrer à l'école maternelle, et se réjouissait déjà de se faire pleins d'amis !

On était en fin septembre, et malgré le fait que le jour de la rentré scolaire était passé, Louise n'était toujours pas entré à l'école. En effet, ces deux papas poules avait préféré l'inscrire pour la fin des vacances de la Toussaint, espérant la préparer de leur mieux à son entré en maternelle.

Ces derniers temps, Mathieu ressentait quelques ballonnements. Rien de grave, évidement, mais ce n'étais pas toujours très agréable.

En ce jour de samedi, le couple et leur fille étaient réuni au salon. Il devait être 18h30.

Les deux amoureux étaient affalé dans le canapé l'un contre l'autre, en regardant leur fille avec attendrissement. Cette dernière était en train de faire un cahier de coloriage sur la table du salon.

« Papa, regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en leur montrant fièrement la coccinelle qu'elle venait de colorier.

« C'est magnifique, ma chérie ! » dit Antoine en souriant.

Mathieu, le teint pâle, afficha un faible sourire.

« Oui, mon cœur, c'est très beau. »

La petite, avec un sourire fier, s'en retourna à ses coloriages, pendant que Antoine, inquiet par la mauvaise mine de son tendre, demanda :

« Tu es sur que ça va ?

-O-Oui, j'ai juste un peu la nausée, mais ça va pass- … »

Le petit châtain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il courut au toilette et vida son estomac autant que faire ce peut.

Antoine le suivit avec inquiétude. Il entra dans les WC et s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte, suivit de près par Louise, qu'il avait totalement oublié jusqu'à là.

Cachée dans le dos du plus jeune de ses papas, la petite contemplait Mathieu d'un œil inquiet.

« Papa est malade ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le grand chevelu se rappela enfin qu'il avait une fille. Il baissa le regard vers elle avec un petit soupire.

« Oui mon cœur, papa ne se sent pas bien. Tu peux sortir d'ici et laisser papa et moi ensemble ? »

Louise prit une moue vexé et colérique.

« Non ! Je veux rester ! »

Antoine soupira.

« S'il te plaît Louise, retourne au salon et laisse nous entre adulte.

-Non ! »

La petite croisa les bras, et prit un aire décidé.

Les vomissements de Mathieu s'étaient calmé et il était à présent adossé contre un mur. Sa voix s'éleva, faiblement et à peine audible, mais assez pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« S'il te plaît mon cœur, écoute papa. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe malade toi aussi. »

A contre cœur, Louise retourna au salon, laissant ses deux papas seuls.

Antoine s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son conjoint et posa sa main sur son front avant de déclarer :

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre…

-J'ai peut être mal digéré quelque chose…

-Tu penses ?

-Je sais pas…. Overdose de chips ? »

Antoine eut un petit rire.

« Je ne penses pas…. »

II aida son tendre à se relever, ce dernier tenait péniblement sur ses jambes.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit… »

Mathieu hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Antoine l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit et le borda. Il ferma les volets et éteignit la lumière avant d'aller s'assoir sur le bord du lit près du petit châtain et dit :

« Je vais te prendre rendez vous avec le médecin pour demain.

-Mais on est dimanche demain...

-Le docteur Schutz à consultation le dimanche matin. » affirma Antoine, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Papa est fatigué ? » demanda une petite voix près d'eux.

« Oui mon cœur, je vais dormir un peu.

-J'ai faim ! »

Antoine regarda son radio-réveille posé sur la table de nuit, et dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il perçu qu'il était presque 19h30, or il fallait que Louise soit couché à 20h00 et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé.

« Je vais te faire à manger ma puce. » dit Antoine en soupirant.

Il embrassa tendrement front de son amant.

« À toute à l'heure. »

Louise s'approcha dans le but de faire à bisou à Mathieu comme venait de le faire Antoine, mais ce dernier la recula vivement.

« Non mon cœur, tu risques de tomber malade ! »

La petite regarda Mathieu avec de beaux yeux bleus larmoyants et suppliants, et dit :

« Mais toi tu lui en as fait un ! Moi aussi je veux faire un bisou à papa !

-Je sais mon cœur, mais moi je suis un grand. »

Mathieu se redressa légèrement et lui envoya un bisou avec la main.

« Écoute papa, chérie. Tu me feras des bisous quand j'irais mieux. » dit-il.

Louise hocha la tête et sorti de la chambre avec Antoine. Ce dernier lui fit à manger, et réussit à la mettre au lit pour 20h30.

« C'est exceptionnelle que tu te couches aussi tard ce soir ! » avait-il affirmé à sa fille en la couchant.

Cette dernière avait hoché la tête et s'était endormit peu de temps après, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas embêter son papa plus longtemps ce soir en lui réclamant pleins d'histoires de suite, espérant pouvoir rester encore un peu debout.

Après ça, Antoine avait mangé un morceau et avait appelé le médecin pour prendre rendez vous pour Mathieu. Il était ensuite allé se coucher.

Le lendemain quand la petite famille c'était levé, Mathieu avait reprit toutes ses couleurs et semblait en pleine forme ! Il avait même prit un immense petit déjeuné, prétextant qu'il était affamé.

« Pas étonnant, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir ! » avait dit Antoine en pouffant.

Le couple avait convenu que Mathieu irait seul chez le médecin pendant que Antoine s'occuperait de Louise.

Le petit châtain partit de chez lui vers 9h00 et arriva chez le médecin un quart d'heure plus tard environ.

« Bonjour monsieur Sommet ! » avait déclaré le vieille homme en faisant entrer Mathieu dans son cabinet après que ce dernier eut attendu quelques minutes en salle d'attente.

Le jeune homme avait prit place dans une chaise en face du bureau ou le docteur prit place.

« Comment vont votre petite fille et votre conjoint ?

-Ils se portent à merveille !

-Bien, et pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

-Rien de grave, j'étais malade hier soir, et même si je me sens mieux aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que c'était plus prudent de consulter ! »

Le docteur hocha la tête et commença à examiner son patient qui lui expliqua les symptômes dont il avait souffert.

La consultation dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, et Mathieu voyait que quelque chose semblait tracasser le docteur.

En effet, ce dernier fronçait ses épais sourcils broussailleux dernière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, contemplant les dossiers de son ordinateur d'un aire grave. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux grisonnants et fixa un point invisible derrière l'épaule à Mathieu, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'information sur les symptômes de Mathieu, et pourtant, après tout ses examens, il pensait savoir de quoi il souffrait. Des gens ayant la même "maladie" -si on peut appeler ça ainsi- il en croisait souvent. C'était généralement des femmes, mais il était déjà advenu qu'un homme se présente chez lui pour la même cause.

Ça n'était, évidemment, arrivé qu'une fois. Mais serait-ce possible que ça arrive une deuxième fois ?

Et justement, -ou plutôt étrangement- la première fois que ce cas s'était présenté, son patient n'était autre qu'Antoine.

Le docteur se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il se rappelait de chaque examens, chaque étapes et chaque démarches qu'il avait entreprit pour arriver à une telle conclusion. Il se souvenait aussi du temps qu'il avait passé, enfermé dans son labo. Mais cette fois, hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir, il refusait de prendre autant de temps que la dernière fois !

Ne préférant pas alarmer Mathieu, il lui demanda tout simplement si il pouvait lui faire une prise de sang, sans l'informer de quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier accepta et le docteur partit faire l'analyse.

Les doutes du docteur n'étaient donc pas fondés, et il ne s'étonna pas de voir que Mathieu était enceinte !

Et oui, un deuxième homme enceinte ! Cette nouvelle, était tout aussi extraordinaire que la première fois qu'il avait découvert qu'un individu de sexe masculin pouvait enfanter, car à présent, il avait la certitude que n'importe quel homme pouvait avoir ce dont, et que si il faisait des recherches plus approfondit, les couples homosexuelles pourrait tous avoir des enfants si ils le souhaitaient !

Mais en bref, il du laisser ses pensées en suspens et retourna près de son patient.

« Alors, vous savez ce que j'ai ? » demanda Mathieu, toujours affalé dans la chaise.

« Oui. »

Il y eut un court silence, avant que le docteur Schutz ne reprennent la parole.

« Toutes mes félicitations, monsieur Sommet, vous êtes enceinte ! »

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et ouvra la bouche en grand.

Lui ? Enceinte ? Comme l'avait été Antoine ?

Il y croyait sans trop y croire. Et malgré le fait que son propre conjoint avait lui-même déjà porté la vie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être étonné.

Il réfléchit quelques instant à ce que serait sa vie avec un deuxième enfant, à la réactions d'Antoine, de sa fille, et du reste de sa famille.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'annoncer à Antoine, il savait que ce dernier serait compréhensif. Il était juste un peu stressé.

Il n'était pas dégouter, pas triste, ni même en colère d'être enceinte. Au contraire, il se réjouissait presque.

Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre seul la décision de garder cet enfant, il devait en parler avec Antoine. Car il ne fallait pas l'oublier, un enfant demande de l'argent, prend de la place dans une maison, au fur et mesure qu'il grandit il devient plus exigeant et réclame plus d'attention. Bref, avec leurs problèmes d'argent, il ne savait pas si ils pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un deuxième bébé à la maison alors qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à vivre à trois.

« Je peux encore avorter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, vous en êtes seulement à votre deuxième mois de grossesse.

-J'en parlerais avec Antoine et je vous tiendrais au courant. Si nous décidons de garder l'enfant, accepteriez vous de suivre ma grossesse ? Je n'ai sincèrement pas envie d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le docteur lui offrir un sourire bienveillant et amicale.

« Bien sur ! »

Le silence tomba, et pendant un instant, Mathieu se dit qu'il pouvait y aller, mais il décida de poser quelques questions qui lui tenaient à cœur.

« Pourquoi Antoine et moi sommes nous tombé enceinte, et pas d'autres hommes ? »

Le médecin, l'aire grave, entra dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être avez-vous des gènes, ou autres hormones qu'ils n'ont pas. C'est exceptionnelle, et une nouvelle extraordinaire pour la science et l'humanité. Aussi, je vous demande la permission de vous examiner, vous et votre conjoint, afin de peut être permettre à d'autre homme d'avoir des enfants, si vous êtes d'accord, évidemment. »

Mathieu hocha la tête, pensif, avant de déclarer :

« Pour ma part, j'accepte, et en ce qui concerne Antoine, je lui demanderais. Je vous contacterez pour prendre rendez-vous. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et fronça les sourcils avant de s'exclamer :

« Par contre, je refuse d'être une bête de foire, et de devenir le cobaye de n'importe quel scientifique ! Je ne veux pas non plus que les gens entendent parler de moi et de ma famille. J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, et que vous n'en parliez au reste du monde que quand vous aurez réussit à trouver ce dont vous avez besoin !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne comptais pas en parler à mes confrère, et encore moins priver votre famille d'anonymat. Personne n'entendra parler de vous, et cela même si j'arrive à aboutir à mes recherches. Ils sauront juste qu'ils est possible pour un homme d'enfanter. » le rassura-t-il.

Le docteur et Mathieu se serrèrent la mains.

« Je vous dis à bientôt, monsieur Sommet ! »

Après s'être salué, Mathieu rentra chez lui.

Il repensa au paroles du docteur Schutz et aux recherches qu'il comptait entreprendre. Dans un futur proche, peut être que les couples homosexuelles pourraient avoir des enfant.

Mais pour l'heure, son esprit ne portait pas tellement d'intérêt aux futurs recherches du médecin. Il pensait à autre chose.

Il était enceinte. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça lui arriverait, mais au fond, Antoine ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

La question qu'il se posait et qui lui faisait un pincement au cœur, un arrière goût de peur dans la bouche et une sensation d'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes, n'était autre que celle-ci :

Allait-il devoir avorter ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 23, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Il est fort probable qu'il y est plus de fautes d'orthographe que d'habitude et je m'en excuse ! (J'ai pas écrit depuis un bout de temps)

Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, peut être ce week-end mais ce n'est pas sur !

Aller, bisou !

Amour et licornes *°*  
.  
.


	24. Deuxième enfant

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 24 ! J'espère que le chapitre 23 vous a plus et que celui la vous plaira aussi :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

Chapitre 24 : Deuxième enfants

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mathieu arriva devant chez lui vers 13h00. Le ciel était gris et il faisait sombre. Un vent frais soufflait, balayant les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol et ébouriffant les cheveux du petit châtain.

Ce dernier chercha quelque chose dans ses poches et en sortit ses clefs. Il les fit tourner dans la serrure, et entra dans l'immeuble avant que les premières gouttes de pluies ne se fassent sentir.

Il monta les escaliers du bâtiment, perdu dans ses pensées, avant d'arriver devant la porte de son appartement, légèrement essoufflé. Il se serait bien passé de monter toutes ces marches, mais l'ascenseur était en panne. Pourquoi habitait-il au troisième étage, déjà ?

Antoine entendit le cliquetis des clefs et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, tandis qu'il était au salon en train de faire de la pâte à modeler avec sa fille. Il sourit.

« C'est toi, chéris ? » demanda-t-il, malgré le fait que la réponse soit évidente.

« Papa ! » s'exclama la petite en courant jusqu'au halle d'entré.

Mathieu qui était en train d'enlever sa veste, sourit en voyant sa fille courir vers lui. Celle-ci sauta dans ses bras, en lui demandant d'un aire parfaitement innocent.

« C'était bien avec le docteur ? »

Le jeune homme pouffa en serrant la petite contre lui.

« Super !

-Et tu es malade ? » questionna-t-elle, le regard inquiet.

Mathieu s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Non mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai fais de la pâte à modeler avec papa ! Tu viens en faire avec nous ?

-Pas tout de suite mon cœur, après si tu veux. J'aimerais juste parler un peu seul avec papa. » dit-il en posant Louise par terre.

Le grand chevelu, qui avait entendu depuis le salon que son tendre voulait parler seul a seul avec lui, s'inquiéta. Que lui avait dit le docteur ?

« D'accord ! » dit Louise en retournant au salon.

Antoine se leva du canapé, et rejoignit son conjoint dans la cuisine. Il ferma la porte et s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Mathieu, quand à lui, se faisait une tisane, et l'homme aux cheveux fous, s'étonna de ne pas le voir se préparer un café, lui qui aimait tant ça.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-J'aimerais aussi une tisane, s'il te plaît. »

Mathieu s'attela à préparer une deuxième tisane, tandis qu'Antoine se tortillait sur sa chaise, impatient, inquiet, stressé et gêné par le silence qui avait prit place entre eux.

« Qu'est ce que le médecin à dit ? C'est grave ? »

Le petit châtain ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser les tasses brûlantes de tisane sur la table.

« Tu veux du sucre avec ? »

Mathieu appréhendait la réaction d'Antoine , même si il savait que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas.

« Mathieu … » soupira le grand chevelu.

Ce dernier s'assit en face du plus jeune, et entreprit de souffler sur sa tisane encore chaude.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue. » dit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je suis enceinte. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la pièce.

Antoine était partagé entre la bonheur, le désarroi et l'appréhension d'accueillir un nouvel enfant. Mathieu était enceinte… vraiment ?

« C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »

Le petit châtain prit soudainement peur. Antoine ne voulait pas de deuxième enfants… il allait devoir avorter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Antoine qui regardait dans le vide, ne le remarqua pas et Continua de le questionner.

« De combien de mois ?

-Deux.

-Tu as déjà dit au docteur que tu voulais avorter ? »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Antoine, qui voyait que son conjoint ne répondit pas, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mon amour ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla devant la chaise.

« J-je v-veux pas… avo-avorter…» avoua Mathieu, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

Le plus jeune poussa ce qui semblait être un petit soupire de soulagement mêlé a de l'inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne veux pas avorter, je ne t'y obligerais pas. J'avais juste peur que tu aies prit une décision sans moi.

-T-tu n'es pas en colère ?

-En colère ? Pourquoi je serait en colère ?

-Parce que t-tu ne veux peux être pas avoir deuxième enfants… »

Antoine eut un petit sourire attendrit. Il prit doucement le visage de son tendre entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Mathieu le laisse faire, et sécha ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de deuxième enfant, c'est juste qu'avec nos deux salaires réuni on a déjà du mal à subvenir aux besoins de notre famille, alors imagine si on doit accueillir un autre enfant… »

Mathieu renifla.

« Je te promet que je ferais tout pour qu'on ne manque de rien, même a quatre. Mais je veux garder cet enfant. »

Antoine eut un petit soupire amusé.

« D'accord, on fera tout, ensemble, pour que nos enfants ne manquent de rien. »

Il caressa doucement le ventre de son conjoint avant de reprendre.

« On va garder cet enfant. »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front à Mathieu mais finit par soupirer de désespoir.

« Il va falloir qu'on se trouve une maison, ou du moins un autre appartement plus grand… »

C'est vrai que à quatre avec un chat dans un 30m² qui est constitué de cinq pièces minuscule, c'est pas l'idéal.

Le plus vieux eut un petit rire.

« À ton avis, on peut le revendre a combien, cet appartement ?

-Pas beaucoup si tu veux mon avis… » soupira Antoine.

« Ça veut dire quoi enceinte ? » demanda une petite voix.

Mathieu et Antoine sursautèrent avant de se retourner en même temps vers Louise, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, non sans difficulté vu sa taille.

« Louise ! Tu écoutais notre conversation ?! » demanda Antoine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! C'est… c'est Pinpin qui a écouté ! C'est pas moi ! » se défendit la petite en montrant son lapin en peluche à ses deux papas.

Antoine soupira, agacé.

« Louise, arrête de mentir !

-Je mens pas ! C'est Pinpin ! »

Mathieu s'empressa de porter secours à son tendre.

« Louise, on en avait déjà parler, tu ne dois pas écouter les conversations des grands ! » gronda-t-il.

Il regarda ensuite Antoine et lui dit :

« Raison de plus pour changer d'appartement, les murs son fins comme du papier ! »

Louise regardait ses deux papas, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. De plus, ils n'avaient pas répondu à sa question, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle.

« Louise, on ne doit pas crier ! » gronda Mathieu.

« Pardon… » bafouilla-t-elle en baissant son regard plein de larmes.

Le petit châtain soupira et la prit sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir, mon ange ? » demanda Antoine.

« C'est quoi enceinte ? »

Les deux parents se regardèrent avec une petit rire. Mathieu calla la tête à Louise contre son torse et caressa sa joue.

« Être enceinte, ça veut dire attendre un bébé. »

Louise se blotti un peu plus contre son papa, avant que celui-ci ne continue.

« Et si avant, papa et moi on parlait de ça, c'est parce que j'attends un bébé. »

Louise se redressa d'un coup et regarda autours d'elle. La petite pencha en avant et regarda sous la table. Antoine pouffa.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-Le bébé ! Il est ou ? »

Le couple éclata de rire.

« Il n'est pas là, ma belle ! » dit le grand chevelu en cessant de rigoler.

« Mais il est ou alors ? » questionna la petite une mine déçu au visage.

Mathieu eut un sourire attendrit.

« Le bébé est dans mon ventre, ma chérie. »

-Papa a mangé le bébé ?! »

Cette fois ci, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent réprimer leur fou rire, qui dura plusieurs longues secondes. Louise, fut vexée de voir ses deux papas se moquer d'elle. Elle croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse. Après avoir finit de rire, Mathieu lui dit :

« Le bébé va grandir dans mon ventre, et il sera la dans un peu près 7 mois.

-Pourquoi bébé est dans ton ventre ?

-Parce que c'est la que grandissent les bébés, ma belle. »

Le grand chevelu eut un petit rire avant d'ajouter.

« Toi aussi ma belle, tu étais dans mon ventre. »

« Et comment on fais les bébés ? »

Antoine et Mathieu furent prit de haut. Ils ne s'attendaient pas ça. Ils se jetèrent des regards plein de détresse, avant que Antoine ne déclare.

« Eh bien…. J'ai… j'ai mit une graine dans le ventre à papa, et la … la graine c'est transformé en bébé !

-Comment tu as mit la graine ? »

Voyant le désarroi de son conjoint, le petit châtain s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« On s'est fait un câlin magique que seul les amoureux on le droit de se faire ! » expliqua-t-il.

Louise sembla satisfaite de cette réponse, car elle ne posa pas d'autres questions à ce sujet.

« Ce sera un bébé garçon ou un bébé fille ?

-On ne sais pas encore ma belle, on verra dans deux ou trois mois. »

Les deux papas restèrent encore un petit bout de temps à répondre aux questions de leur fille, qui semblait se réjouir de devenir bientôt grande sœur.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 24 ! :D

J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 25 !

Amour et licornes *°*  
.  
.


	25. Vive la vodka

.  
.  
Hey ! Ça va ? Moi super :) (hormis le fait que la rentré approche, bien sur)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 25 ! J'espère que le 24 vous a plus et que celui là fera aussi votre bonheur ;)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

Chapitre 25 : Vive la vodka

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cela faisait un mois que la petite famille avait apprit la grossesse de Mathieu. Ce dernier en était au troisième mois, et lui et Antoine avait déjà prit soin d'informer leur famille et leurs amis.

Louise était toujours aussi impatiente de devenir grande sœur, et ne cessait de poser des questions à ces deux papas.

Mathieu avait finit son contrat de veilleur de nuit dans le musé, et était à présent au chômage en attendant d'être en congé de maternité.

Antoine, quand à lui, n'avait pas tenu ses belles paroles, et recommençait à voir de plus en plus fréquemment Cécilia. Heureusement pour lui, son conjoint n'y faisait pas attention, étant beaucoup trop occupé pour l'instant.

Le couple avait rendu visite au docteur Schutz, qui était chargé de suivre la grossesse de Mathieu, pour que le médecin puisse faire les testes qu'il voulait sur eux, et ainsi peut être permettre aux couples homosexuelles d'avoir des enfants.

Mais pour l'instant, Mathieu et Antoine n'en avait que faire de savoir ou en étaient les expériences du vielle homme, car aujourd'hui, avait lieu la rentré des classes pour la petite Louise !

La petite famille était réunis a la cuisine, il devait être environ 8h30 du matin.

La petite fille était fièrement dressée devant ses parents, avec un anorak bleu et un bonnet péruvien vissé sur la tête. Elle portait un petit sac rose sur le dos, et était toute contente à l'idée de se faire plein de nouveaux amis à l'école !

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Mathieu, amusé par l'entrain de sa fille.

« Oui ! On y va ? Il faut pas être en retard ! » s'exclama cette dernière en sautillant sur place.

Le grand chevelu eut un petit rire.

« Papa va t'emmener à l'école, et moi je te chercherais à midi !

-Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Louise avec une moue triste.

Le petit châtain sourit et caresse la tête Louise.

« Papa doit aller au travaille, donc c'est moi qui t'emmène ! Mais promit, c'est lui qui te cherchera à la fin des cours ! »

Comme prévu, l'homme aux cheveux fous partit travailler tandis que Mathieu accompagnait sa fille à l'école. Devant le grillage du bâtiment, le jeune papa serra tendrement sa fille contre lui, non sans une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de laisser sa petite Louise seule.

« Tu seras bien sage, hein ?

-Oui papa… »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivé devant la maternelle, Louise semblait se rétracter et avoir perdu son enthousiasme…

Elle regarda son papa, avec de grand yeux larmoyant.

« Je veux pas y aller ! »

Mathieu regarda tristement son bébé, que lui et son conjoint avaient précieusement couvé depuis trois ans, et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Pourquoi, ma belle ? Tu étais pourtant contente d'y aller !

-J-Je veux rester avec toi ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras du plus vieux de ses papas.

Le petit châtain serra la petite contre lui et la cajola, essayant de la consoler.

« Tu verras mon cœur, ça va être super ! Tu vas te faire plein d'amis ! Et tu rentres de toute façon cet après-midi ! »

Louise sécha ses larmes et après avoir fait un dernier câlin à son papa, elle entra dans le bâtiment.

Mathieu, ému de voir que son bébé faisait ses premiers pas dans le cruelle monde de l'école, rentra chez lui, ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Antoine de son côté, était chez Cécilia pour travailler. Évidement c'était sans compter que la jeune femme essayait de reconquérir le grand chevelu depuis que ce dernier l'avait quitter, pour cause de jalousie maladive. Il était environ 10heures de la matinée.

Ils étaient tout les deux au salon, et parlaient de tout et de rien pendant que Antoine faisait le mixage d'une chanson.

Cécilia, commença à aborder un sujet de discussion assez délicat…

« Je sais que Mathieu et toi avaient eu quelques problèmes dans votre couple, ça c'est arrangé ?

-Oui, oui, merci de t'en inquiéter… » répondit Antoine, légèrement gêné.

« Pourquoi ces problèmes ? Vous étiez en désaccord sur quelque chose ?

-En quelque sorte… on va dire que, on se voyait plus trop et on ne passait plus de moment ensemble, et Mathieu le vivait mal…

-Je vois ! Vous aviez des problèmes au lit ?

-Quoi ? Non, non ! C'est juste que je passais mes journées et même mes week-end à travailler, donc je passais plus de temps avec ma famille …

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi !

-Non, non ! Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'y étais pour rien ! » mentit l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Bien sûr, Cécilia savait que Antoine ne disait pas la vérité, mais peu lui importait. Elle comptait bien le reconquérir, qu'il ai une famille ou non.

« Tu aimes Mathieu ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Pourquoi toi tu ne réponds pas ?

-Oui, bien sur que je l'aime !

-Et au lit, comment ça se passe ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de poser ces questions ?!

-Oh ça va, fais pas ta vierge effarouché ! On est entre nous !

-Bah, on fais pas grand chose au lit depuis que la petite est la, on a pas le temps la journée et on est trop fatigué le soir. Et puis maintenant Mathieu est enceinte, donc je pense pas que ça va arranger les choses. »

Cecilia sourit, et posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Antoine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que ça va s'arranger, et au pire, je pourrais toujours t'aider à te ''soulager'' si tu veux … » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

L'homme aux cheveux fous prit un air offusqué, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il n'aimait pas du tout les avances de la jeune femme, même si il n'y était pas insensible. Cette dernière alla dans sa cuisine et revient avec une bouteille de vodka.

« Tu veux un verre avant de recommencer à travailler ? Histoire de se détendre un peu ?

-Ouai, pourquoi pas ? » s'exclama Antoine qui ne pouvait pas refuser.

Après presque deux heures et demi de travail et également deux verre de vodka, Antoine regarda sa montre et s'exclama.

« Je vais devoir partir, je dois chercher Louise à l'école ! »

Cécilia sourit et se releva, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée .

« Je comprend, tu reviens cet après-midi ?

-Je ne penses pas, mais je revient demain normalement.

-D'accord ! »

La jeune femme voulu ouvrir la porte, mais se ravisa. Elle se retourna vers Antoine, un petit sourire coquin aux coins de la bouche, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

L'homme aux cheveux fous ne réagis pas tout de suite, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait lui-même, il rendit son baiser à Cécilia.

Cette dernière se sépara de lui après quelques minutes, courtes mais fortes en sensation.

« Au-revoir Antoine, reviens vite. » dit-elle d'un ton sensuelle.

Antoine, totalement déboussolé, se dépêcha de partir en direction de l'école maternelle. Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu son baiser ? Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle ! Il aimait Mathieu ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire que ce baiser ne lui avait pas plus, au contraire, il avait réveillé en lui une tonne de sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, ou pas ressentit depuis longtemps …

Il arriva vers midi devant l'école de la petite, et attendit que celle-ci sorte, devant le grillage avec les autres parents.

Il attendit quelques minutes, et vit finalement Louise venir vers lui avec une marche timide, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son papa, ce dernier, mort d'inquiétude, se baissa à son niveau et lui demanda :

« Ça ne va pas, ma belle ?

-S-Si. » répondit la petite en retenant un sanglot.

Antoine la prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à marcher en direction de leur appartement.

« Ça c'est mal passé ? Tu ne t'es pas amusé ? Les autres étaient méchant avec toi ? » continuait-il de questionner, sans pour autant avoir de réponses.

Quand il rentra dans sa maison, une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine.

« Vous êtes rentré ? » entendit-il de la même pièce.

Le grand chevelu ne répondit pas, et posa sa fille par terre. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le salon ou se reposait Mathieu.

« J'ai fais des spaghetti bolo ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de sa famille, mais la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres en apercevant sa fille entrer dans le salon, suivit de près par Antoine.

Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, près du plus vieux de ses papas. Ce dernier, inquiet, la prit sur ses genoux.

« Ça ne vas pas, ma belle ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Elle est comme ca depuis avant, et ne veut rien me dire… » soupira Antoine.

Louise fondit alors en larmes.

« L-les autres a-a l-l'école se sont m-moqués de m-moi ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous, questionna :

« Pourquoi ?

-P-Parce que j'ai d-deux papa…. »

Les deux parents ne surent pas quoi répondre, et affichèrent tout les deux un sourire triste. C'était prévisible, les autres enfants qui avaient respectivement un papa et une maman ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ce n'étais pas le cas pour Louise.

« P-pourquoi j'ai pas de maman ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Mathieu essuya doucement les larmes de sa fille, en expliquant :

« Parce que toi tu as deux papas. C'est comme si tu avais une maman et un papa, parce que les papas et les mamans son pareilles ! Ils t'aiment beaucoup tout les deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de maman, puisque tu nous as tout les deux, hein ? »

Louise renifla, en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Oui. »

Mathieu sourit et se leva du canapé.

« C'est finit ce gros chagrin ? Et de toute façon, tu ne dois pas écouter les méchantes choses qu'ils te disent, ils sont bêtes ! » dit Antoine en caressant la tête de la petite.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, toujours blotti dans les bras du plus vieux de ses papas.

« On va passer à table ! » s'exclama celui-ci.

Ils mit la table et installa Louise sur une chaise. Il lui servit ensuite une assiette de pâte et alla rejoindre son tendre, qui les observait en retrait depuis un coin de la cuisine. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, avant de prendre un visage suspicieux et sévère.

« Tu as bus ?! Mais il est peine midi ! » s'exclama Mathieu, pas assez fort pour que leur fille puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

Antoine sembla soudain gêné et hésitant.

« C'est rien, on a fait une pause et on a bu un verre, avec Cécilia… »

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête devant l'aire coupable de son conjoint, sans pour autant lui faire de remarque.

« Je vois … »

Il savait que Antoine lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être bien grave, il lui faisait entièrement confiance !

Il caressa doucement son ventre, qui commençait à s'arrondir, et oublia cette histoire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 25, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve le week-end prochain (normalement) pour le chapitre 26 !

Je vous souhaite à tous du courage pour la rentré, j'espère que vous aurez de super classe et des profs sympas !

Amour et licorne*-*  
.  
.


	26. Un jour parmi tant d'autre

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Ma rentré c'est bien passé, j'ai une classe pas terrible, mais ça aurait pu être pire alors je ne me plaint pas ! J'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi !

Je me réjouis de voir le prochain slg qui sort ce soir ! :D

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 26, beaucoup plus court que les autres ! (désolé, mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, et pas trop le temps non plus à cause des préparatifs de la rentré ! ) Mais je vous promet que le chapitre 27 sera plus long ! :)

Bref ! J'espère que malgré sa petite taille, il vous plaira !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 26 : Un jour parmi tant d'autres

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en janvier, trois mois s'était écoulés depuis la rentrée des classes de Louise. Malgré quelques moqueries de ses camarades à propos du fait qu'elle ait deux papas, la petite adorait aller à l'école !

Mathieu était désormais aux sixième mois de sa grossesse, et avait un ventre bien rond ! Ils avaient même appris qu'ils allaient avoir un superbe petit garçon ! Les deux papas n'avaient pas encore choisit le prénom, mais ils y travaillaient !

Antoine quand à lui, avait totalement délaissée son travail. Il avait été tellement perturbé par le baiser de Cécilia, qu'il avait subitement coupé les ponts avec elle. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, ce court échange chaleureux entre lui et Cécilia l'avait excité, et il souhaitait secrètement recommencer, voir même aller plus loin. C'est pour cela qu'il avait arrêté de la voir, il voulait chasser les idées malsaines et perverses qui hantaient son esprit dès qu'il voyait la jeune femme. Certes, vous me direz que ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait arrêté de voir Cécilia qu'il devait arrêté de travailler, et vous avez parfaitement raison ! Cependant, et pour des raisons totalement inexistantes, il avait préféré mettre son travail de côté, et part ce geste immature, il mettait sa famille dans le besoin !

Mathieu s'était bien rendu compte du fait que son conjoint ne travaillait plus, mais il ne lui avait rien dit, pensant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions un vendredi après-midi, et il devait être 15h30. Comme toujours, Louise était rentré de l'école à midi, et était à présent au lit pour faire une sieste. Antoine et Mathieu était tout les deux assit sur le canapé du salon, autours d'une tasse de thé, en train de chercher un prénom pour leur futur enfant.

« Malone ? J'aime beaucoup ce prénom ! » proposa Antoine.

« Mouai, c'est pas que j'aime pas, mais on pourrait trouver mieux.

-Julien ?

-Bof…

-Aidan ?

-Pas mon style… Liam ?

-Non… Théo ? »

Le visage du petit châtain s'illumina à l'entente de ce prénom.

« Il est super ! J'adore ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! » se vanta le grand chevelu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Mathieu eut un petit rire avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux, en prenant la main de son tendre pour la poser sur son ventre.

« Le petit bouge ! » s'écria-t-il.

Antoine, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, caressa tendrement le ventre du plus vieux, en parlant au bébé comme si ce dernier allait lui répondre.

« Coucou mon bébé ! Oui, papa te sent bouger ! Bientôt, tu seras là, promit ! »

« A qui papa parle ? » demanda Louise en entrant dans le salon en se frottant les yeux, son doudou à la main.

Le plus âgé pouffa, avant de répondre.

« Papa parle au bébé, il est en train de bouger. Tu veux le sentir ? »

À peine eut-il finit de poser sa question, que sa fille se colla contre son ventre, posant sa tête dessus. Elle prit une mine offusqué en sentant un coup de pied du bébé atteindre sa joue.

« Le bébé me tape ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fou éclata de rire.

« Mais il n'a pas fait exprès, mon ange ! Il est juste content que tu soit la ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Louise prit un sourire fier, heureuse de savoir que son petit frère se réjouissait de sa présence, et se remit à caresser le ventre de Mathieu.

« Comment il s'appelle le bébé ?

-Théo ! » s'exclama Mathieu, avec un grand sourire.

« C'est un jolie prénom ! » dit Louise avec une moue parfaitement adorable.

La petite famille ne pensa plus au temps qui passait, et profita de ce beau moment. Il ne pensèrent plus non plus au dettes, et au factures innombrables qui ne cessait d'augmenter, et au danger que cela représentait.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voila, c'était le chapitre 26 ! Beaucoup plus court que les précédent, mais promit, le prochain sera plus long :D

J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plus et qu'il était à votre goût !

On se retrouve normalement le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 27 ! (Si j'ai le temps ! -avec les devoirs, tout ça, tout ça !-)

Bref ! Bonne semaine, et à la prochaine !

Amour et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	27. Théo

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que le SLG shot vous a plus ! Perso, je l'ai adoré xD

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 27 ! J'espère que le précédent vous a plus malgré sa petite taille, et que celui là vous plaira aussi :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 27 : Théo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Depuis que Antoine avait arrêté de travailler, les factures n'avaient cessé de croître. La petite famille croulait sous les dettes, et ça ne faisait qu'empirer ! Si bien qu'on leur avait coupé l'eau et l'électricité car ils n'avaient pas payé leurs factures. De plus, ils avaient du arrêter de chercher un nouvel appartement, n'ayant de toute façon plus assez d'argent pour le payer.

Ça faisait une semaine que le couple et leur fille ne pouvaient plus cuisiner, se laver, regarder la télé, téléphoner, et j'en ! Pour subvenir à leurs problèmes d'hygiènes, leurs amis les laissaient se laver chez eux. Ces derniers leurs permettaient aussi de charger leurs appareilles électroniques chez eux. Pour manger, Antoine et Mathieu se voyaient obligés de manger tout le temps au restaurant ou au fast food, pour le plus grand bonheur à Louise.

L'ambiance au sein du couple était tendu, Mathieu reprochant désormais à Antoine d'avoir délaissé son travail, les mettant dans le besoin. Les deux amoureux faisaient de leur mieux pour se sortir de ce pétrin, leurs amis et leur famille leur avaient déjà proposé de les aider financièrement, mais ils avaient préféré refuser.

Nous étions aujourd'hui en mai, et il devait être 14h. Antoine était chez Fred pour profiter pleinement de sa wifi et pouvoir travailler sur son ordinateur.

Mathieu et Louise, de leur côté, venaient de rentrer de chez Nyo ou ils avaient fait leur toilette. Le dessinateur était justement avec eux, en train de discuter avec le petit châtain au salon, pendant que la petite jouait aux voitures.

« Tu sais déjà la date de ton accouchement ? » demanda Nyo, affalé sur le canapé.

Eh oui, Mathieu en était désormais au neuvième mois de grossesse, et son petit Théo devait bientôt naître.

« Pas encore, mais le médecin pense que j'accoucherai d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

Le petit châtain tapota la poche de son pantalon, à la recherche de son portable, puis soupira.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié mon portable chez toi… t'a pas l'heure ?

-Il est … 15h30 ! » s'exclama Nyo en jetant un coup d'œil son cellulaire.

Mathieu lâcha un autre soupire. Antoine devrait déjà être rentré…. Mais que faisait-il ?!

Louise arriva dans le salon avec une poupée dans les bras.

« Regarde papa, moi aussi j'ai un bébé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel était assit le plus vieux de ses papas.

Ce dernier pouffa et caressa la tête du bébé du bébé en plastique.

« Il est très beau ! » déclara-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de l'appartement claqua, suivit d'un grognement frustré.

« Papa ? » demanda Louise.

« Oui, je suis rentré. » déclara Antoine depuis la cuisine, d'un ton froid.

Mathieu soupira, sentant les problèmes arriver.

« va dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît. » dit-il à l'intention de Louise.

Cette dernière, déçu de devoir aller dans sa chambre alors que son papa venait de rentrer, alla bouder dans son lit.

« Ça pas mec ? » questionna Nyo depuis le salon.

« Si, si, ça va super ! Un gars à foncé dans la bagnole, elle est au garage et les réparations vont coûter super chère ! » annonça ironiquement Antoine, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Quoi ?! Et toi, tu vas bien ?! » demanda Mathieu, inquiet.

« Oui, j'étais pas dans la voiture quand ça c'est passé ! J'étais chez Fred, et quand je suis parti pour rentrer, j'ai vu que ma bagnole était foutu ! J'ai appelé le garagiste, les frais de transport plus les dégâts vont nous coûter la peau du cul ! En plus j'ai du rentrer en taxi, et c'est pas donné ! » râla le grand chevelu.

« Eh bien bravo ! » grogna le petit châtain.

« C'est de ma faute, peut être?! » questionna Antoine avec agressivité.

« On va dire que ça aurait été moins grave si on n'avait pas d'énormes problèmes d'argents par TA faute ! » affirma-t-il, agacé.

Mathieu lâcha un petit soupire.

« Essai d'appeler l'assurance… » dit-il.

Antoine s'exécuta, mais dès qu'il eut saisit son portable, celui-ci s'éteignit.

« Plus de batterie… appelle avec ton portable.

-Je l'ai oublié chez Nyo. »

C'était une belle journée de merde aujourd'hui ! Ce que les deux amoureux ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait encore rien vu !

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez plus de quoi vous déplacer…. ? » demanda Nyo.

Antoine passa ses mains sur son visage en un soupire désespéré.

« Tu as très bien comprit ! En gros on est bien dans la merde !

-Ecoutez les mecs, je veux bien comprendre que vous voulez vous sortir de ce merdier tout seul, mais vous n'y arriveraient pas. Alors je sais pas si c'est par fierté ou pas, mais vous devriez arrêté de refuser notre aide, et accepter notre argent. Vous pourrez toujours nous rembourser quand vous aurez les moyens.

-Ouai, ouai. On va y réfléchir. »

Les trois jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de parler un peu plus, un gémissements de douleur se fit entendre. L'homme aux cheveux fous et le dessinateur tournèrent presque immédiatement la tête vers Mathieu, qui venait de s'écrouler à terre, ressentant visiblement une douleur insupportable au niveau du ventre.

« Mathieu ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? » demanda Nyo de façon ignorante, mais visiblement inquiet.

« Me dis pas que t'es en train d'accoucher ?! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! » s'écria Antoine, paniqué.

« N-non, j-je vais bien… » menti Mathieu en essayant de se relever.

Son conjoint l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé, et le petit châtain s'affala totalement dedans, se tordant de douleur sous les contractions qu'il était en train de ressentir.

Le grand chevelu perdit vite sa patience et son courage.

« Mais merde, Mathieu ! Dis nous ce que t'a ! T'as de contraction ?!

-J-Je crois…. »

À peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase, qu'il perdit les eaux sur le canapé de son salon.

« Bordel ! Faut aller à l'hosto ! » clama Nyo.

« Et avec quelle voiture ?! » Vociféra Antoine.

Au grand désespoir de nos trois protagonistes, Nyo était venu en train.

Par réflexe, le grand chevelu attrapa son téléphone fixe, avant de se rappeler que celui-ci ne marchait pas sans électricité. Il soupira, et se mit à chercher un peu partout autours de lui.

« Mathieu, il est ou ton portable ?!

-J-je t'ai déjà d-dit que…. Je l'ai o-oublié chez Nyo ! »

Tout ce bruit avait attiré Louise, qui arriva dans le salon comme si de rien n'étais. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt en voyant le plus vieux de ses papas.

« Papa est malade ? » demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

Toute l'attention se porta sur la petite, que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à la.

« C-c'est rien ma belle, c'est j-juste le bébé de papa qui est e-en train d'arriver… » expliqua calmement Mathieu, en essayant de se montrer rassurant.

« Nyo, aide moi à relever Mathieu, on va le faire marcher jusqu'à l'hosto ou on va essayer de trouver un voisin qui veut bien nous y conduire. » dit Antoine, qui, totalement inquiet, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il disait de la merde.

« Le faire marcher ?! Mais t'es fou ?! » s'exclama son ami.

« Alors on va chercher un voisin qui nous prête sa bagnole ! »

Il furent interrompu par un autre cri de douleur, plus fort que les précédant.

« P-plus le temps d-d'aller chercher… une voiture ! -J-je crois que le travail a-a d-déjà… c-commencé ! » annonça Mathieu entre deux gémissements.

Nyo soupira, à la fois paniqué et inquiet.

« C'est un pressé votre gamin ! »

Antoine devint blême.

« t'es sur ?! Tu peux pas attendre encore un peu ?!

-N-N-non ! »

Paniqué, le grand chevelu mit Louise, qui, morte de peur ne savait plus ou se mettre, dans les bras de Nyo avant de lui donner un morceau de papier avec l'adresse du cabinet du docteur Schutz noté dessus.

« Va le voir, dit lui que c'est urgent et que c'est moi qui t'envoie ! Normalement il a consultation aujourd'hui. »

Le dessinateur s'exécuta, courant comme un dératé avec la petite dans les bras, laissant Mathieu et Antoine seul.

Ce dernier avait entreprit d'enlever le pantalon et le boxer de son tendre, avant de s'installer entre ses jambes, essayant au mieux de jouer le rôle d'une sage femme.

« T-tu as d-déjà assisté à u-un accouchement ?! » demanda le petit châtain, qui ne faisait pas trop confiance à son tendre.

« Non, mais j'ai l'expérience personnelle ! Et de toute façon, on a pas trop le choix ! »

Mathieu cria de douleur sous l'assaut d'une contraction.

« J-j'ai mal !

-Je sais mon ange, je l'ai vécu aussi !

-M-mais toi tu a-avais… la péridural ! » lui rappela Mathieu, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'insulter.

Car oui, malgré la prévenance et l'attention que lui porter Antoine, il avait envi de le frapper sans raisons apparentes.

« Vas y mon cœur, pousse ! » encouragea à Antoine.

Mathieu s'exécuta, le visage déformé par la douleur, et les bras crispé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il souffrait, et la seule chose qui le réconfortait était de se dire qu'il allait bientôt tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

« Aller chéri ! »

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu cet enfant, il ne l'avais pas désiré, et pourtant dès qu'il avait appris sa grossesse, il avait été fou de joie, et avait à tout prix voulu le garder. Cet enfant qui à la base n'avait pas été attendu, avait été particulièrement choyé, tout comme Louise, et le sera toujours, ou du moins aussi longtemps que ses parents vivront.

C'est ce que c'était promit Mathieu et Antoine, c'était leur but. Faire en sorte que leurs enfants, leur progéniture, se sentent toujours bien et surtout jamais délaissé. Mais ce n'est jamais facile d'être parent...

Après un énième gémissement de douleur et d'autres encouragements d'Antoine, un cri aigu et des pleures retentirent.

« P-passe moi u-une couverture ! » dit Antoine à l'intention de Mathieu.

Ce dernier attrapa une couverture qui traînait sur le canapé pour la donner au grand chevelu. Il l'a prit et enroula le bébé dedans, fasciné par son petit garçon, avant de le tendre à Mathieu, les larmes aux yeux.

Le petit châtain, ému, serra son magnifique bébé contre lui. Ce dernier, emmitouflé dans une couverture violette, pleurait et criait sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Il le serra tendrement contre lui, et après avoir crié encore un peu, le petit se tue, ouvrait légèrement les yeux. Des yeux d'un brun identique que ceux d'Antoine, ce qui arracha un grand sourire niais au plus vieux de ses papas. Par rapport à Louise, Théo n'avais pas beaucoup de cheveux, mais on en distinguait quand même une petite touffe.

« Bonjour Théo… » murmura doucement Mathieu en caressant doucement la joue du bébé.

Antoine, un grand sourire scotché au visage, déposa un doux bisou sur son front.

« Papa et moi on t'a attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience. »

C'est à ce moment-là, que le médecin, Nyo, et Louise qui était dans les bras de ce dernier firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Mathieu, ça va ?! » demanda Nyo.

« Le bébé à papa est la ? » demanda la petite qui n'avait pas vu la petite chose toute rose qui était enveloppé dans la couverture violette que serrait le petit châtain.

Le docteur, toujours très professionnel, se dirigea vers les deux parents et le nouveau venu pour examiner ce dernier.

« Tout me semble en ordre ! » déclara -t-il en rendant Théo à Mathieu.

Nyo regardait la scène, ému, et posa Louise par terre pour que celles-ci rejoigne sa famille.

Timidement, presque craintivement, elle se dirigea vers ses papas, hypnotisé par son petit frère.

Antoine lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Tu dis bonjour à Théo, ma belle ? »

« Bonjour Théo… » salua-t-elle en déposant un timide bisou sur sa joue.

Ce dernier lui répondit en lâchant un petit cri des plus adorables.

« Tu veux la porter, mon cœur ? » questionna Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, près de Mathieu qui lui mit le petit dans les bras.

« Tu le lâche pas, hein !

-Oui papa ! »

Le couple sourit à la vu de leur deux enfants réuni, et surprirent Nyo en train de faire une photo avec son portable.

Ébahit, Antoine demanda :

« Tu le sort de ou ce portable ?

-Bah de ma poche, pourquoi ?

-Mais tu l'as depuis quand ?!

-Depuis toujours, c'est quoi cette question ?

-Ne me dit pas, que tu l'avais aussi avant, quand Mathieu à perdu les eaux, et que t'as pas pensé à téléphoner avec ! »

Nyo pâlit, et sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« J-je vais prévenir les autres que… l'accouchement c'est bien passé… »

Le grand chevelu soupira de désespoir face à la stupidité de son ami, avant que le docteur Schutz ne l'interpelle.

« J'ai appelé une ambulance, elle va vous emmener vous et votre famille à l'hôpital pour vérifier la santé de votre conjoint et de votre enfant. »

Antoine hocha la tête et serra sa petite famille contre lui. Il se promit qu'il allait reprendre le travail et s'occuper comme il se doit de son conjoint et de ses enfants.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 27 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

On retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 28 ! Bonne journée à vous ! :D

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	28. La revoir

.  
.  
Guest Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé, moi ça va.

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 28, j'espère que le chapitre 27 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 28 : La revoir

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Mathieu avait accouché et que Théo avait rejoint la petite famille. Tout se passait bien pour le moment, même si les deux papas étaient un peu fatigués.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs accepté l'argent de leurs amis et de leur famille, comprenant que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était invivable, et dangereuse pour leurs enfants.

Mathieu et Antoine travaillaient tout les deux d'arrache pied pour sortir leur famille du besoin, et arriver à rembourser les personnes qui leur avaient fait des prêts, à commencer par leur banquier.

Heureusement pour eux, leur situation financière s'était légèrement amélioré, même si ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de reprendre un mode de vie normal.

Antoine qui avait reprit son travaille d'ingénieur du son, allait tout les jours au café qui se trouvait au coin de la rue voisine à la sienne, pour profiter de leur wifi, et travailler sur son ordinateur portable. Il refusait pour le moment de reprendre contacte avec Cécilia, toujours perturbé pas le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Dès qu'il avait le temps, il regardait des annonces d'appartement et de maison correspondant à leur budget.

Mathieu, quand à lui, avait réussit à trouver un job comme plongeur dans un restaurant. Il y travaillait du lundi au vendredi, de 9 heure à 17 heure, et durant son temps libre, il cherchait lui aussi un appartement.

Et les enfants, dans tout ça ?

Ils passaient leurs journées chez une baby-sitter, Quand celle-ci ne pouvait pas les garder, ils allaient chez les parents à Antoine, qui habitaient à une heure de là. Louise allait à l'école vers 8 heure le matin, accompagnée par Mathieu -ou Antoine-, et Betty arrivait chez eux vers 9 heures pour s'occuper des enfants jusqu'à ce que l'un de leur papas ne rentre.

Betty était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, coupé en carré, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et bougeaient au fil de ses mouvements. Elle aimait les attacher en queue de cheval ou en chignon pour dégager son visage. Sa figure était fine, de jolies tâches de rousseurs ornaient ses joues, et derrière ses lèvres fines et rosés, se cachait un appareil dentaire, qui n'enlevait rien à la beauté de son sourire. Betty était élancée et devait avoir entre 17 et 19 ans. Elle avait choisi de faire baby-sitter pour pouvoir payer ses études, et peut-être avoir son propre appartement.

C'était une élève sérieuse et motivée, ayant un bon contacte avec les enfants, qui voulait devenir paysagiste.

Et même si au début, Mathieu et Antoine étaient réticents et inquiets à l'idée de laisser leurs enfants seuls avec une adolescente, ils avaient vite étaient rassurés en voyant son professionnalisme et à quel point Louise l'adorait !

Cette dernière, au début dépité de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que ses papas allait s'occuper d'elle et de son petit frère, avait vite finit par s'habituer à la présence de la jeune femme chez elle.

Théo, quand à lui, était un bébé calme, qui ne pleurait que la nuit, se fichant de réveiller ses parents.

Nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi matin, Mathieu ne travaillait pas et s'occupait pas conséquent de ses enfants.

Il était assit sur le canapé du salon, en train de donner le biberon à Théo pendant que Louise regardait Pinocchio en savourant une part de gâteau au chocolat que Antoine avait fait le matin même.

« Théo veut pas de gâteau ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers son papa.

Mathieu eut un petit rire et caressa doucement la joue de sa fille.

« Il ne peut pas manger de gâteau, ma belle.

-Pourquoi ? Il aime pas ça ?

-Si, mais c'est un bébé, et les bébés n'ont pas de dents ! »

À ces mots, Louise jeta un coup d'œil intrigué dans la bouche de son frère, avant de demander :

« Il aura des dents quand ?

-Pas encore ma puce, pas encore. »

La petite fille caresse les petits pieds de Théo, qui émit des petits gazouillis trop mignons en se tortillant.

La petit châtain, attendris par cette scène, prit autant de photo que possible.

Il était fier de ses enfants, de ces petits êtres qu'il voyait grandir et évoluer chaque jour. Ils étaient si beau, si mignon, si innocent… Il était parfois un peu triste de se dire que un jour, sa petite fille serait une jeune femme, et son fils un jeune homme, qui n'auraient plus besoin de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était au café du coin, en train de travailler sur son ordinateur, une bière à la main.

Il était fatigué ces derniers temps, à force de s'occuper de ses bébés a la maison, et de travailler la journée. Mais il ne faisait pas de pause pour autant, il fallait qu'il sorte sa famille du merdier dans lequel il m'avait mit.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur le montage, il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

Il le sortit de sa poche, et regarda ses notifications. Il avait eu deux messages : un de son garagiste, qui lui disait que sa voiture était presque réparée et qu'il pourrait la rechercher demain, l'autre de Cécilia, qui lui demandait innocemment si ils pouvaient se voir le lendemain pour travailler.

Le grand chevelu ne voulait pas accepter, aussi il entra dans une profonde réflexion pour savoir si, oui ou non, il comptait revoir la jeune femme.

Une voix au fond de lui, lui disait clairement non, mais une autre, bien plus forte, lui criait que oui, il devait la revoir.

Il accepta donc la demande de Cecilia, et ils se donnèrent rendez vous vers 16 heures chez la jeune femme.

De toute façon, que pouvait-il arriver ? Ils comptait seulement travailler…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà , c'était le chapitre 28 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vitre avis !

On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 29 !

Bonne semaine à vous ! :D

Amoure et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	29. Jeu dangereux

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)  
Je suis super contente et impatiente de voir le premier épisode de ''Panda News'' *-*

Et j'ai vraiment adoré la vidéo d'Antoine, ou il nous parlait à cœur ouvert, et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ces futurs projets ! :D

Bref ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 29 de ''Une nouvelle vie ensemble '' ! J'espère que le chapitre 28 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 29 : Jeu dangereux

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Environ 1 an et quelques mois c'était déroulés depuis la naissance de Théo. Nous étions à présent en juillet, plus précisément un vendredi.

Le soleil tapait contre la vitre de la chambre à Louise, passant par l'interstice des volets, éclairant la pièce et réchauffant le visage encore endormit de la petite. Il devait être environ 8heure, et malgré l'agitation qui régnait déjà dans les rues de Paris, la chambre semblait être plongé dans un calme apaisant que rien ne pouvait briser.

La porte s'ouvrit et grinça légèrement alors qu'Antoine entrait à pas de loup dans la pièce au mur bleu. Il s'approcha du lit ou Louise dormait paisiblement et s'assit près d'elle, le visage attendrit. Il embrassa tendrement son front avant de la secouer légèrement.

« Ma chérie… il est temps de se lever, il faut aller l'école. »

Après cette phrase, il se leva et ouvrit les volets.

Louise émit un petit geignement et enfouis sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Va t'en ! Je veux encore dormir ! Je veux pas aller à l'école !

-Je sais que c'est dure de se lever le matin ma belle, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! » déclara le grand chevelu en sortant d'une armoire blanche les habits que sa fille porterait pour la journée.

Il posa les vêtements sur le lit de Louise, qui venait de se redresser.

Après l'avoir aidé à s'habiller l'homme aux cheveux fous alla à la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Mathieu qui préparait le petit-déjeuner de Louise.

Il alla déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

« Bien dormir ? » demanda le petit châtain.

« Oui, je suis juste encore un peu fatigué. » répondit Antoine en se faisant un thé.

Louise arriva a ce moment là dans la cuisine, en traînant les pieds. Chaque matin, c'était la même histoire : Elle ne voulait jamais se lever en semaine, et se plaignait comme quoi elle était fatiguée. Et pourtant, elle ne se gênait pas pour réveiller ses deux papas à 6h tout les week-ends !

« Coucou ma chérie. » dit Mathieu en allant embrasser sa fille.

« B'jour… » répondit la petite, l'aire bougon.

La famille s'assit à table et commença à manger dans le calme.

« Jusqu'à quelle heure tu travailles ?

-Jusqu'à 16h, mon patron a accepté de me libérer une heure plus tôt. » répondit Mathieu a la question d' Antoine.

« Donc c'est toi qui rentre en premier, tu iras faire les courses ou je dois les faire ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais les faire avec les enfants. » dit Mathieu.

Le reste de la mâtinée se passa sans encombre, Antoine emmena Louise à l'école avant de partir travailler, Mathieu partit lui aussi au travail, après que Betty soit venu garder les enfants.

Dans l'après midi, Antoine alla travailler avec Cécilia.

La jeune femme était ravie que l'homme aux cheveux fous soit revenu la voir, lui qui avait été absent pendant si longtemps. En effet, n'oublions pas que le jeune homme s'était montré distant avec elle après qu'ils aient échangé un baiser passionné.

Cécilia ne comprenait pas pourquoi le grand chevelu avait prit ses distances après cet événement. Certes, elle l'avait embrassé, mais il avait répondu à son étreinte et l'avait même approfondi. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? À cause de Mathieu ? Sûrement…

Cécilia n'avait rien contre le petit châtain. C'est vrai, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Antoine. Elle ne voulait pas forcer ce dernier à l'aimer de nouveau, comme avant, mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour le draguer ! C'est donc ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait fait des avances aguicheuses, et ça crevait les yeux qu'Antoine avait comprit. Il avait comprit et ne l'avait pas repoussé, ce qui avait encouragé la jeune femme à continuer son petit jeu.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Cécilia aimait Antoine. Elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, malgré leur rupture. Elle ne voulait pas Juste coucher avec lui, elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est pour cela que quand ils avaient rompu, et que le grand chevelu lui avait dit, sur un ton de pitié ''On reste ami ! '' elle s'était juré de le reconquérir.

Après le baiser langoureux qu'ils avaient échangé, son cœur s'était embrasé d'un espoir nouveau, espoir que ce baiser n'avait pas éveillé que de l'envie dans le cœur d'Antoine, mais aussi de l'amour. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle savait qu'elle serait détruite intérieurement.

Antoine et Cécilia étaient assit sur le canapé, en train de régler l'équilibre des voix sur une musique, à la demande d'un artiste.

L'heure avançait, et vers 16h30, le grand chevelu du rentrer chez lui. Cécilia, déçu de le voir partir, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de laisser le jeune homme partir, elle lui dit :

« Tu sais Antoine, j'ai beaucoup aimé le baiser de la dernière fois… »

Elle vit L'homme aux cheveux fous rougir et prendre une expression indéchiffrable.

« Je… Moi aussi. » chuchota-t-il.

Cécilia sourit, convaincu d'avoir reconquéris le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de murmurer.

« A bientôt, Antoine. »

Le grand chevelu rentra chez lui a toute vitesse, encore émoustillé par le simple échange qu'il avait eut avec la jeune femme.

Il ferma la porte d'entrée, enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Mathieu ? » appela-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Comme prévu, son conjoint devait sûrement être parti faire les commissions avec ses enfants.

Il soupira de soulagement et à la fois d'épuisement.

Cécilia allait finir par le rendre fou ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il était avec elle, il était différent. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse blesser son tendre, ou détruire sa famille, et pourtant, il avait accepté de revoir Cécilia quand elle lui avait proposé un rendez vous. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il aurait du refuser, et il savait qu'il devait arrêter de la voir au plus vite, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le grand chevelu profita du fait qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison pour aller se laver.

Il se glissa sous le pommeau de douche et alluma le robinet après avoir réglé la température de l'eau. Il lâcha un soupire de bien être, et laissa ses muscles se détendre au contacte de l'eau sur sa peau.

Ses pensées divaguèrent au baiser innocent qu'il avait échangé avec Cécilia. Bizarrement, ça ne lui avait rien fait, il n'avait rien ressenti. Rien à part deux paires de lèvres collé l'une à l'autre. Il aurait put éprouver de l'amour, mais non.

Ce simple échange n'avait pas été aussi intense que celui de la dernière fois… Antoine frissonna d'envie à ce souvenir.

Il n'aimait pas Cécilia. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle à part du désir. Il le savait.

Seulement du désir et de l'envie.

Elle était tellement belle… Tellement bien formé… Tellement désirable…

Ses lèvres pulpeuse qu'Antoine rêvait d'embrasser à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, et de nombreuses fois auparavant. Sa peau dorée, ses beaux yeux noisette qui le regardait avec envie, ce petit aire coquin qu'elle avait dans le regard…

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme, nu. Ses jambes élancées, fines, ses cuisse aussi douce que les pétales d'une roses….ses hanche développé, qui précédaient un ventre plat, son magnifique cul légèrement rebondit… il aurait littéralement pu passer ses journées à le regarder. Sa poitrine, ronde et absolument parfaite qui bougeait au fil de ses coups de rein quand il l'a baiser…Les courbes de son corps absolument magnifique…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Antoine avait activé sa main sur son membre à présent dressé. Les joues rosit par l'excitation, il imaginait Cécilia dans des positions indécente, mettant son corps en valeur. Il lâcha un petit gémissements alors que le mouvement s'intensifia.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, le grand chevelu était à la fois détendu, honteux et paniqué.

Comment avait-il pu se masturber en pensant à cette femme ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Mathieu…

Il savait qu'il avait le droit d'avoir des fantasmes, mais le fait de fantasmer sur son ex le faisait culpabiliser…

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Mathieu rentra des courses avec un sachet de commissions remplie dans une main alors qu'il portait Théo de l'autre.

« Salut chéri, on est rentré ! »

« Papaaaaaa ! » cria Louise en rentrant dans le salon pour aller sauter dans les bras du plus jeunes de ses papas.

Antoine lâcha un petit rire en l'attrapant au vol.

« Coucou ma princesse ! »

Il la serra fort contre lui avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ou se trouvait le petit châtain qui rangeait les commissions pendant que Théo, assit sur le sol de la cuisine, jouait avec une pomme tombée de la table.

Antoine posa Louise par terre et prit son petit garçon dans les bras.

« Coucou mon ange ! » dit il en le couvrant de baiser.

Théo se tortilla en lâchant des petits cri absolument adorable. Louise, jalouse de la soudaine attention qu'on portait à Théo, parti sans un bruit dans sa chambre. Mais ça ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance, car aucun de ses papas ne fit attention à son absence.

Antoine déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Mathieu avant de lui déposer Théo dans les bras.

« Je vais faire à manger, mon cœur, va te reposer. »

Mathieu, un peu suspicieux, sourit doucement et alla dans le salon avec Théo dans les bras. Il déposa le petit dans son parc, et s'affala sur le canapé. Antoine semblait… stressé et rongé par la culpabilité… Le petit châtain avait l'impression que si son conjoint avait accepté si facilement de faire le dîner, c'était pour se faire pardonner quelque chose… mais quoi ? Le petit châtain avait la désagréable impression que quelque c'était passé, ou allait se passait…

Il haussa les épaules et alluma son ordinateur. Il devait se faire des idées, Antoine et lui se disaient toujours tout et il avait une confiance aveugle en son tendre. Pourquoi cela changerait ?

Mathieu sourit, et oublia ses tracas en vérifiant ses mails. Un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. La petite maison qu'ils avaient visité quelques semaines plus tôt leur avait finalement été vendu !

C'était, selon lui et Antoine, l'endroit parfait pour élever leurs deux enfants.

Il y avait un petit jardin, une terrasse, sept pièce et deux étages ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? La maison était dans leur budget !

Le petit châtain, ravis de cette nouvelle, alla l'annoncer à son tendre.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, pas vrai ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 29 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :)

J'essaierai de sortir le chapitre 30 le week-end prochain :D

Bonne semaine à vous !

Amour et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	30. Jouer avec le feu

.  
.  
Salut les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :D

Comment vous avez trouvez le premier épisode de Panda News ? Moi j'ai adoré et j'aime beaucoup le concept de l'émission ! *-*

Bref ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 30, j'espère que le 29 vous a plus et que celui-là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 30 : Jouer avec le feu

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Deux ans c'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois. Louise avait à présent 5ans, et Théo 3ans. Ça faisait à présent bientôt 2ans que la petite famille avait emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison, à quelques pâtés de maison de leur ancien appartement.

Nous étions en octobre et Théo avait fait son entrée à l'école primaire un mois auparavant, sa sœur quand à elle, était rentrée au CP. Tout se passait bien pour le deux enfants, mise à part quelques disputes sans trop de gravités entre eux.

Antoine et Mathieu travaillaient toujours, et leurs horaires n'avaient pas changés. Ils avaient largement réussi à subvenir à leurs besoins ces deux dernières années et n'avaient plus de problème l'argent.

Betty venait encore régulièrement s'occuper des enfants dès qu'elle pouvait, elle n'avait toujours pas finit ses études et avait finalement réussi à se payer un appartement.

Antoine, quand à lui continuait de voir Cécilia, malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Le désir et l'envie qu'il éprouvait quand il l'a voyait n'avaient pas disparue, au contraire, ça avait amplifié ! Mais il était tellement sur de pouvoir résister à son charme, alors il continuait de lui rendre visite, même si il ressentait à chaque fois l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

Et puis, pensa Antoine, si ça arrivait vraiment, Mathieu n'en saurait rien, pas vrai ?

Car oui, ces derniers temps, il réfléchissait beaucoup à cette question…

Nous étions aujourd'hui un mardi après-midi, il devait être environ 14h00.

Mathieu était au travaille, Antoine comme à son habitude était chez Cécilia, Louise était à l'école et Théo faisait une sieste à la maison, pendant que Betty faisait des révisions sur les derniers cours qu'elle avait eu.

Des pas se firent entendre dans la chambre de Théo, un grincement de porte et une exclamation effrayé.

Betty haussa un sourcil.

« Théo ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, seul le silence se fit entendre, et la jeune femme pensa avoir rêvé ses bruits. Mais bien vite, un cri strident suivit de pleures retentirent dans la maison.

Effrayé et inquiète, Betty se précipita dans la chambre du petit.

Elle le trouva assit par terre devant l'armoire, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. jeune fille s'assit près de lui et le porta sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mon grand ? » chercha-t-elle à comprendre, bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« I-Il y a u-un monstre dans mon armoire ! » s'exclama Théo en pointant un doigts accusateur vers le placard, dont la porte était ouverte.

Betty lâcha un léger soupire, inquiète. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que c'était la même chose : Théo faisait des cauchemars, et finissait par l'appeler, en larmes, en prétextant qu'un monstre se cachait dans son armoire ou sous son lit.

« Mais non, mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux qu'on jette un coup d'œil semble ? »

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa baby-sitter. Cette dernière s'approcha du placard et ouvrit la porte. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien.

« Tu vois, il n'y a rien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » expliqua calmement Betty.

Théo acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête. La jeune femme alla l'allonger dans son lit, et le border pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais quand elle vit les yeux suppliant et larmoyant du petit garçon, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Tu veux faire ta sieste au salon, sur le canapé pendant que je travaille ?

-O-Oui ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! » supplia Théo.

Betty alla donc au salon avec le petit dans ses bras. Elle installa des oreillers et une couverture sur le canapé avant de border Théo, qui visiblement, ne semblait pas s'être remis de son cauchemars, regarda anxieusement autours de lui en tremblant.

« De quoi tu as rêvé ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un ton rassurant, en s'asseyant près de lui.

« I-il y avait un monstre, il voulait m'attraper pour me taper parce qu'il est méchant, et mes papas ils pouvais pas me sauver…. » raconta le petit.

Betty afficha un petit sourire triste. Comme les dernières fois, c'était le même cauchemar. Elle força Théo à s'allonger et le borda, embrassant son front.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, les monstres ça n'existe pas. En plus, tu es en sécurité ici, okay ? »

Le petit hocha la tête et l'enfonça dans l'oreiller, un sourire béat aux lèvres tandis que ses yeux se fermait tout doucement.

La jeune fille s'inquiétait beaucoup à propos de ces cauchemars, que n'arrêtait pas de faire Théo… Le petit faisait à chaque fois le même rêve : Un monstre, visiblement pas des plus sympathique, voulait le frapper devant ses pères impuissant.

Bizarrement, Betty avait l'étrange impression que ces rêves n'étaient pas anodins…

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était comme à son habitude chez Cécilia en train de travailler. Bien sûr, ses pensées divaguaient à bien d'autres choses….

Son regard chocolat était plongé dans le magnifique décolleté plongeant de sa collègue, qui parlait visiblement dans le vide. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

« Antoine ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-H-Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! » affirma précipitamment ce dernier.

Cécilia, qui ne se doutait de rien, sourit et continua sa discutions, tandis que le grand chevelu retournait dans une contemplation silencieuse de sa poitrine. Il aurait tellement voulu plonger sa tête dedans….

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Cécilia se leva du canapé et alla à la cuisine.

« Je vais chercher une bière. » lança-t-elle à l'intention d'Antoine, qui évidement, jeta un coup d'œil discret à son popotin.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, il se leva et rejoignit la jeune femme. Il l'a vit de dos, en train de fouiller dans le frigo, et vint l'enlacer par derrière comme si c'était normal.

La jeune femme se raidit à son contacte, étonné, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

« Antoine ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

L'homme aux cheveux fous embrassa délicatement sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

Pendant un long moment, plus rien n'existait pour Antoine. Rien, à part ce désir qu'il devait assouvir. Toute sa moral, toutes ses convictions, l'amour pourtant si fort et intense qu'il portait à Mathieu n'existait plus. Son conjoint et ses enfants, avait disparu. Seule Cécilia comptait.

« Moi ? Je nous fait juste plaisir… » déclara-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par l'excitation.

La jeune femme hésita un instant. Elle avait peur que Antoine ne veuille pas d'elle, mais seulement de son corps. Aussi, elle voulu résister, lui dire non, mais le désir l'emporta.

Elle se retourna d'un coup et embrassa le jeune homme, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta, l'emmenant dans la chambre à coucher. Il l'allongea sur le lit et monta au dessus d'elle, passant ses mains sous ses vêtements et embrassant sa nuque, la faisant doucement frissonner.

La chaleur monta et les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, annonçant une partie de jambes en l'air plus que prometteuse. Ce n'était pourtant que le début des ennuis…

Quand Mathieu rentra chez lui, il devait être 17h30.

Il entra dans l'appartement, enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteaux avant d'aller dans le salon ou était ses enfants et leur baby-sitter.

Betty avait cherché Louise environ 1h30 plus tôt, avait donné le goûter au enfant, et ils étaient à présent en train de faire de la pâte à modeler.

« Bonjour Betty ! » dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

« Bonjour monsieur Sommet ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Papa ! » s'exclamèrent Théo et Louise, en Cœur.

Le petit châtain rigola doucement en serrant ses enfants contre lui.

« Bonjour mes amours ! »

« On apprend à lire à l'école avec la maîtresse ! » s'exclama Louise.

« Et moi je sais presque compter jusqu'à dix ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Théo.

Mathieu sourit doucement en caressant leurs têtes.

« C'est très bien, mes chéris ! »

Après quelques instants, le plus vieux des papas raccompagna Betty jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Merci encore de vous occuper des petits durant la journée, c'est très gentil à vous !

-C'est rien, j'aime beaucoup les enfants, et je suis payé pour ça ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mathieu rigola doucement, et le silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. La jeune fille décida de briser la glace :

« Ça fait plusieurs semaines, que Théo fait des cauchemars lors de ses siestes l'après midi, et ça m'inquiète un peu… »

Le petit châtain lâcha un soupire inquiet.

« Je sais, ça fait plusieurs semaines aussi qu'il se réveille la nuit et qu'il dort avec nous parce qu'il a peur… »

La jeune fille, inquiète , regarda le sol en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Mathieu, voyant qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis, s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout les enfants font des cauchemars ! Ça va passer !

-Vous avez sûrement raison… » murmura Betty, pas rassurée pour autant.

Apres s'être salué une dernière fois, la baby-sitter rentra chez elle.

Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre de la chambre pour venir faiblement éclairer le visage d'Antoine. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux et se redressa parmi les draps en désordres et les vêtements éparpillé un peu partout. Il regarda autours de lui, et vit Cécilia, nu, qui dormait encore paisiblement.

Mais que c'était-il passé… ?

Les souvenirs des échanges enflammés qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme lui revinrent en tête.

Q-Quoi ?! Ils avaient couché ensemble ?!

Antoine se releva précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, choqué par ce qu'il avait osé faire. Dans la précipitation, il s'entremêla les pieds dans la couette et tomba par terre en un bruit sourd.

La jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Le grand chevelu chercha ses vêtements du regard, il les ramassa et les enfila avant de chercher ses clefs de voitures et son portable qui étaient posés sur la table basse du salon. Il en mit sa veste et partit aussi rapidement que possible.

À force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler.

Totalement déboussolé, honteux et perdu, Antoine prit le volant et roula en direction de sa maison.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Mathieu ? Lui, qui avait confiance en lui et qui l'aimait tant ? Cet homme, qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt 7 ans ne méritait pas de subir ça. Il l'aimait pourtant, plus que tout au monde, mais il faut croire que ce qui est interdit nous attire toujours plus. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours tout foirer ? Il venait de détruire sa famille. Il pensa à ses enfants, comment réagiraient-ils si leurs parents venaient à divorcer ?! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Ni eux, ni Mathieu.

Antoine se jura que plus rien ne se passerait entre lui et Cécilia, et qu'il deviendrait un père de famille et un conjoint exemplaire.

Il fallait qu'il oublie toute cette histoire.

Quand le grand chevelu arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il prit une grande inspiration et fit attention à paraître le plus normal possible. Il pénétra dans sa maison, et rejoignit son tendre et ses enfants au salon.

« Coucou vous trois ! »

Il serra Théo et Louise contre lui, et alla embrasser son tendre, non sans être rongé par la culpabilité de l'avoir trahis, la honte d'avoir succombé au charme de Cécilia, et la peur qu'il le découvre.

Mathieu, qui avait remarqué qu'Antoine n'allait pas bien, demanda, inquiet :

« Ça ne va pas, mon amour ?

-M-Moi ? Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué. D'ailleurs, je vais me doucher et aller au lit.» dit-il, en manquant cruellement d'assurance.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Mathieu soupira, inquiet. Le petit châtain voyait bien qu'Antoine n'allait pas bien, que quelque chose le tracassait. Si seulement il avait su ce que c'était…

En plus, son tendre sentait le parfum d'une femme. Serait-ce possible que… Mais non, il devait se faire des idées ! Après tout, ils s'aimaient !

Cécilia papillonna doucement des yeux, et sourit en repensant à ce qui c'était passé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement.

Ça y est, pensa-t-elle, elle avait réussi à reconquérir Antoine. C'était sans doutes le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle étira son bras dans la deuxième place de son lit double avec l'intention de serrer l'homme aux cheveux fous contre elle, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. La jeune femme se redressa et chercha Antoine du regard.

Mais elle ne vit rien.

Ses vêtements avaient disparu, son portable et ses clefs de voitures aussi, il ne restait plus rien ! Rien, à part son odeur imprégné dans les draps, et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en pensant que le grand chevelu ne ressentait rien pour elle, hormis de l'attirance.

Tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était son corps. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la baiser.

Cécilia laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. En même temps, que s'imaginait-elle ? Antoine était en couple et avait une famille, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un plan cul. Elle n'était rien face à Mathieu, il devait sûrement être mieux qu'elle.

La jeune femme pleura, ayant l'impression de revivre les problèmes d'amour de son adolescence.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voila, c'était le chapitre 30 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 31 ! (Mais ce n'est pas sur, car je part en voyage scolaire à Londres, donc à cause des préparatifs, je ne pourrais peut être pas écrire.)

Passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	31. Pris sur le fait

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi ça va, je prépare activement les préparatifs pour ma semaine à Londres !

J'espère que le chapitre 30 vous a plus, et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ! :D

.

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 31 : Pris sur le fait

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, et les nuages cachaient les quelques étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel obscur. Les rares personnes qui s'aventuraient dehors pouvaient entendre le bruit de leurs pas dans la couche de neige qui tapissait le sol et les feuilles morte qu'avait fait tomber l'automne.

La maison était plongée dans le calme, tout le monde semblait dormir, et le silence était plus qu'agréable à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Mathieu et Antoine, emmitouflés dans leur couverture, dormaient à point fermé, redoutant l'heure ou leur réveille sonnerait pour les avertir de la dure journée qui les attendait.

Soudain, un cri perçant retentit dans la maison, suivit de pleur. Presque immédiatement, les deux papas se réveillèrent, soupirant d'exaspération en constatant que leur nuit de repo bien mérité venait d'être dérangé.

Antoine se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils d'un pas nonchalant. Il entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière, la tête et le cerveau encore endormit, avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit à Théo, qui tout tremblant, se cachait sous la couette.

« Laisse moi deviner, il y a encore un montre sous ton lit ? » demanda Antoine, de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait réveillé une deuxième fois en une nuit.

Le petit, qui sentait les reproches fait par son père, baissa la tête, honteux et triste, sans daigné lui répondre.

Le grand chevelu eut un autre soupire en voyant la tête triste et blessé du plus jeune de ses enfants.

« C'est pas grave, va ! Tu vas dormir avec papa et moi, d'accord ? » dit-il en caressant tendrement son dos.

Théo ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir dans les bras du plus jeune de ses papas. Ce dernier le porta et l'emmena dans sa chambre, ou se trouvait Mathieu qui essayait vainement de se rendormir.

« Il a encore fait un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Antoine se contenta d'hocher la tête en déposant son fils sur le lit. Ce dernier marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au petit châtain qui le prix dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, lui offrant l'étreinte rassurante dont il avait besoin. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur du plus vieux de ses papas.

Antoine bailla et se recoucha près d'eux, se blottissant dans les couettes moelleuses. Il se rendormit peut de temps après, profitant du reste de sa nuit.

Quand il se réveilla en ce matin de 3 décembre, l'homme aux cheveux fous était fatigué. Comme chaque matin, il embrassa Mathieu et réveilla ses enfants pour leur faire prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il se lava, se brossa les dents, dit au-revoir à sa famille et partit au travaille.

Cela faisait deux moi qu'il avait couché avec Cécilia. Deux moi qu'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé avec cette dernière. Elle en souffrait d'ailleurs beaucoup, pensant que le grand chevelu avait seulement besoin de réfléchir avant de venir lui annoncer son amour.

En effet, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur aventure, et Antoine mettait un point d'honneur à faire comme si de rien était. Il souhaitait juste oublier.

Après avoir embrassé ses enfants, Mathieu était aussi parti travailler, les laissant à la garde de Betty. Cette dernière s'occupa de Louise et Théo tout l'après midi, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas court le mercredi.

« J'aime pas les haricots. » dit fermement Louise en repoussant l'assiette qu'elle avait devant elle.

La baby-sitter soupira. Avec le caractère bien trempé qu'avait la petite, elle n'avait pas finit d'essayer de lui faire manger les quelques misérables légumes qui traînaient dans l'assiette.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Théo à tout mangé, et il a beaucoup aimé !

-C'est moi le plus fort-euuuh ! » déclara ce dernier, d'un aire triomphant.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire un commentaire ! » s'exclama la jeune femme à l'intention du petit.

Louise grogna et croisa les bras.

« Je m'en fiche, je n'aime pas alors je ne mangerai pas !

-Tu n'as même pas gouté !

-Papa en a déjà fait une fois, et j'ai pas trouvé ça bon !

-Peut être que cette fois-ci, ça a changé ! »

Louise ne silla pas face aux arguments infaillibles de Betty.

« Je veux un dessert ! » s'écria Théo.

La baby-sitter soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner.

« Tant que tu n'as pas goûter au moins un haricots, tu n'auras pas de dessert. »

Après ça, elle se leva et donna un yaourt au petit, devant les yeux de sa grande sœur, qui indécise, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était avec Cécilia, en train de faire l'analyse et le mixage d'une composition. Comme chaque jours depuis deux mois, l'ambiance était tendu entre eux, et ils semblaient tout les deux vouloir disparaître.

Cécilia mourrait d'envie de dire au grand chevelu ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction… Et si, aux yeux d'Antoine, elle n'était qu'un vulgaire plan cul ?

Elle inspira profondément et se lança :

« Antoine ? J'aimerais te parle à propos de…

-Tais toi, je n'ai plus le temps de te parler maintenant. Je…. Je dois faire les course. » menti précipitamment ce dernier.

Il parti, laissant une deuxième fois la jeune femme seule avec sa tristesse et son désespoir.

Oui, Le grand chevelu savait de quoi elle voulait parler, et non, jamais il n'aurait le courage de lui dire en face que pour lui, et n'était rien d'autre qu'une paire de sein. Il voulait l'oublier, tout reprendre à zéro, ne plus se souvenir de cet après-midi ou il avait été tenté par le diable.

Plus tard, vers 15h, Betty donna son bain à Théo comme Mathieu le lui avait demandé.

Elle régla la température de l'eau, et déposa l'enfant au bord de la baignoire. Celui-ci entra le bout des orteils dans l'eau, et grimaça légèrement.

« L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? »

Le garçon fit non de la tête et s'assit entièrement dans la baignoire, regardant dans le vide, visiblement perdu dans ses songes.

À quoi pouvez bien pensez un enfant de 3 ans ?

Ces derniers temps, Betty trouvait le petit… renfermait, introverti. Toujours ailleurs, et discret, beaucoup trop discret pour un garçon de son âge. Lui qui aimait tant jouer à la poupée, aux voitures et au playmobile avec sa sœur, restait collé à elle 24h/24.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, chassant ces idées se son esprit. Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Théo était entre de bonne main.

Elle prit le gant de toilette, et commença à savonner le petit. Ce dernier frissonna au contacte du gel douche, mais ne broncha pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'on le lavait.

Alors qu'elle lui rinçait le dos, Betty remarqua plusieurs bleues sur le corps du petit. Des bleues à certains endroits méthodiques, tel que le ventre, le milieu du dos ou le haut des cuisses, ou l'on ne les voyait pas forcément. Elle fronça les sourcils, subitement inquiète, morte de peur et paniqué. Jamais elle n'aurait su dire si ça avait été des marques de coup ou pas.

« Théo, ou tu t'es fait ces bleues ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui trahissait l'inquiétude .

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse, Louise qui avait finalement daigné à gouter ses légumes, entra dans la salle de bain avec le portable qu'Antoine avait oublié de prendre le matin même.

« Betty, Betty ! Papa a oublié son téléphone et a reçu un message, mais j'arrive pas à le lire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant le portable.

Betty fronça les sourcils.

« Louise ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à fouiller dans le portable de tes papas, et moi encore moins ! » gronda-t-elle.

Elle lui prit le portable des mains avec l'intention de le reposer sur une étagère ou la petite ne pourrait pas l'attraper, mais il en fut autrement.

Le cellulaire était déjà ouvert sur la conversation que n'arrivait pas à lire Louise, et le message que Betty vit lui glaça le sang.

En effet, Antoine avait reçu un message d'une certaine Cécilia, qui disait :

-Je sais que tu as fait exprès de chercher une excuse pour partir avant, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Je vois bien que tu es distant depuis que nous avons couché ensemble, et sache que ça me blesse beaucoup. J'aimerais au moins savoir si, oui ou non, je n'étais qu'un plan cul pour toi. Si tu veux venir vivre avec moi en abandonnant Mathieu, fais le moi savoir, je t'aime et je serai là pour toi. Si dans le cas contraire, tu décides de rester avec ta famille et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, je comprends. Je veux juste savoir. Répond moi au plus vite.

Betty tombait de haut. Antoine avait trompé Mathieu ? Pour elle, qui considérait ce couple comme parfait et soudé, c'était inimaginable. Et pourtant, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence…

Mais que faire ?

Devait-elle prévenir Mathieu et détruire cette si belle famille ? Briser leur couple et par la même occasion la confiance que portait le petit châtain au grand chevelu ? Mettre en péril le cocon familial si chaleureux de leur deux enfants ?

La question était terrible et la réponse pas des plus simple à prendre…

Pourtant, Betty était intimement convaincue de ce qu'elle devait faire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 31 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Sachant que je suis à Londres la semaine qui vient, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira !

Bref ! En attendant portez vous bien et passez pleins de bonnes journées !

Amour et licorne !  
.  
.


	32. Démasqué

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super :D

Alors, mon voyage à Londres c'est bien passé, et c'est une très jolie ville ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai réussit à écrire le chapitre 32 aujourd'hui ! :)

J'ai hâte de voir le prochain slg shot de demain ! :) (Je crois que c'est un shot !)

Bref ! J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 32 : Démasqué

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Betty était à présent assise à la cuisine, indécise.

Non, pas indécise. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle redoutait juste cet instant fatidique ou elle devrait annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Mathieu. Lui dire que malgré toute la confiance et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Antoine, ce dernier l'avait trahi.

Son esprit cogitait pour savoir comment lui dire ça, si bien qu'elle en avait oubliait les bleues de Théo.

Il devait être 15h30 quand Mathieu rentra. Il avait finit plus tôt que prévu, ce qui visiblement le rendait joyeux.

« Coucou, je suis rentré ! »

La baby-sitter sentit son ventre se nouer à l'entente de sa voix. Ça y est, elle devait s'armer de courage pour lui dire la vérité. Elle n'aimait pas du tout annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, mais là, ça dépassait ce qu'elle imaginait…

« Papa ! » cria Louise en allant se jeter dans les bras du petit châtain.

« Coucou princesse ! » dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Théo arriva lui aussi pour se blottir contre le plus vieux de ses papas, mais il semblait avoir perdu son énergie et sa bonne humeur pourtant si caractéristique des enfants de son âge.

Ça ne doit pas être important, pensa Mathieu. Il devait juste être un peu fatigué.

Le jeune homme embrassa ses enfants une dernière fois avant de voir arriver Betty vers lui. Elle semblait gêné et triste, mais pourquoi ?

« Bonjour Monsieur Sommet… j'aimerais vous parler en priver, ce serait possible ?

-Oui, bien sur ! » dit Mathieu en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Que voulait bien lui dire Betty ? Il posa ses enfants à terre et leur dit :

« Je vais à la cuisine pour parler avec Betty, allez jouer au salon. »

Les petits s'exécutèrent, tandis que les deux adultes se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Mathieu se décapsula une bouteille de bière et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec les enfants ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, non ! Tout vas bien avec eux ! » s'empressa de le rassurer la jeune femme.

Le petit châtain sembla rassuré, pourtant les ennuies ne faisaient que commencer…

« Alors, de quoi voulez vous me parler ? »

Betty, stressée, sortit le portable d'Antoine de sa poche.

« J'ai… comment dire ça… surprit une conversation de Antoine…

-Vous avez fouillé dans son portable ? » la coupa Mathieu, en fronçant les sourcils.

« O-Oui, mais ce n'était pas volontaire ! Louise m'a apporté son téléphone en me demandant de lui lire le message, je lui aies dit non, mais en voulant le mettre hors de sa porté j'ai vu le message et je ne pouvait pas me résoudre à ne pas vous en parler ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Que disait le message ? » questionna Mathieu, de nouveau inquiet et curieux.

Betty soupira, ne sachant pas comment lui dire. Elle préféra ouvrir le cellulaire sur la discutions et la lui montrer.

Mathieu prit le portable en main et commença à lire le message.

-Je sais que tu as fait exprès de chercher une excuse pour partir avant, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Je vois bien que tu es distant depuis que nous avons couché ensemble, et sache que ça me blesse beaucoup. J'aimerais au moins savoir si, oui ou non, je n'étais qu'un plan cul pour toi. Si tu veux venir vivre avec moi en abandonnant Mathieu, fais le moi savoir, je t'aime et je serai là pour toi. Si dans le cas contraire, tu décides de rester avec ta famille et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, je comprends. Je veux juste savoir. Répond moi au plus vite.

Rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu'il venait de lire.

Rien.

Le silence qui venait de tomber dans la cuisine, se brisa en même temps que la bouteille de bière que le petit châtain tenait en main. La boisson se répandit sur le carrelage alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Trahis. Détruit. Anéanti. Effondré. Furieux.

Aucuns mots qui avaient étaient inventés n'auraient pu d'écrire la détresse dans laquelle Mathieu se trouvait.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et sa tête se faisait lourde. Qu'allait-il se passer, à présent ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? La seule personne qu'il aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, avec qui il avait fondé une famille et avec qui il souhaitait finir sa vie l'avait trahis.

Il aurait pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il n'était pas au courant. Continuer ses journées en vivant tous le temps avec la vérité, savoir que Antoine avait baisé cette pouf et qu'il pouvait recommencer. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas un faible, pas une chose qu'on pouvait utiliser à sa guise. C'était un être humain, avec des sentiments et des convictions.

Alors, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Mathieu ne le savait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite, que Antoine disparaisse de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Les yeux et les joues encore noyés de larmes, le petit châtain se leva de sa chaise devant le regard désolé de Betty.

Cette dernière s'en voulait, et avait l'impression que tout ça était de sa faute. Avait-elle bien fait de lui dire la vérité ?

« Merci Betty. Je n'aurais pas voulu rester dans l'ignorance. » dit fermement Mathieu, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Qu'allait vous faire, maintenant ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais partir avec les enfants.

-Ou allez vous aller ? »

Mathieu soupira. Il n'en avait aucunes idées… Il aurait pu aller chez Nyo ou Alex, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas assez de place chez eux pour accueillir trois personnes. Il pensa à aller chez ses parents, mais ils habitaient loin et ça reviendrait à retirer Louise et Théo de leur école et à quitter son travaille…

« Je n'en sais rien… » soupira-t-il, la voix chargé de sanglots.

La baby-sitter réfléchi quelques instants avant de déclarer :

« Vous pouvez venir habiter chez moi le temps de trouver une solution, mon copain n'habite pas avec moi et j'ai assez de place pour vous trois. Je pourrais garder les enfants pendant que vous irez travailler… »

Mathieu hocha la tête et essaya de calmer ses pleures.

« Merci, c'est vraiment très gentille de votre part, Betty. »

La jeune femme lui offrir sourire triste et alla attendre la petite famille dans la voiture pendant que Mathieu préparait leurs affaires.

Le petit châtain prépara les valises de ses enfants, emmenant autant d'habits que possible, quelques jouets et leurs doudous avant de s'aventurer dans la chambre conjugale pour préparer ses propres affaires.

Furieux, anéanti et blessé, il prépara sa valise.

Comment Antoine avait-il pu le trahir à ce point, lui qui lui avait promit qu'il n'aimait pas Cécilia ? Combien de fois l'avait-il baisé ? Avait-il eu plusieurs maîtresse ? Depuis combien de temps le trompait-il ?

Il était en colère, contre Antoine, mais surtout contre lui. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Peut être ne faisaient-t-ils pas assez l'amour ? Était-il un mauvais coup ? Ou un mauvais conjoint, tout simplement..

Mathieu essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui remontaient aux bords ses yeux bleues. Il avait envie de mourir, de disparaître. Jamais il ne réussirait à se reconstruire.

Il alla au salon d'un pas décidé, le visage dure et les yeux encore rougis par les larmes avec trois valises en main.

« Levez vous et mettez vos vestes. » dit-il, d'un ton ferme à ses enfants.

Ces derniers prirent peur en voyant la tête de leur père et n'osèrent pas lui poser de questions. Il s'exécutèrent, avec un peu de mal pour Théo qui du finalement se faire aider par son papa.

Ils descendirent tout les trois et montèrent dans la voiture de Betty, qui les conduisit chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était dans un bar. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et voir Mathieu. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et pourtant il l'avait trahis.

C'était dur de se lever chaque jours et de voir le visage amoureux de Mathieu, qui ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était dur de vivre dans le mensonge. Dur de lui cacher la vérité, alors que d'habitude, il lui disaient tout.

Il voulu envoyer un message à Mathieu pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait plus tard, mais vit qu'il n'avait pas son portable. Il soupira. Tant pis, il sera en retard pour dîner, pensa-t-il.

Il devait être 20h30 quand le grand chevelu rentra chez lui. Il tourna les clefs dans la serrure et entra dans sa maison. Il ferma la porte et retira son manteau.

« Je suis rentré ! Désolé du retard, j'ai travaillé plus tard que prévu avec Cécilia ! »

Personne ne lui répondit, et seul le silence lui répondit. Il alla dans le salon, ou normalement se trouvait Mathieu quand il rentrait. Personne.

« Hé oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il alla dans la chambre de Louise, puis de Théo, pour voir si ils étaient endormis. Aucune trace de ses enfants. Mais il vit clairement le désordre présent dans les chambres…

Inquiet, il alla dans la chambre conjugale.

« Mathieu ? Tu es là ? »

Rien, évidement. Rien à part du désordre un peu partout, comme si son conjoint avait préparé ses affaires à la hâte. De plus, il manquait les vêtements, l'ordinateur le portable et plein d'autres affaires de Mathieu et des petits.

Il alla à la cuisine avec un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelques chose s'était passé.

Antoine vit son portable sur la table de la cuisine. Il le prit avec l'intention d'appeler Mathieu, mais dès qu'il l'alluma, il tomba sur une discussion avec Cécilia, plus précisément sur un message qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu.

Il le lut, et quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone tomba de ses mains pour venir se fracasser contre le sol.

Oh non, tout sauf ça.

Mathieu savait. Il savait tout.

Il savait qu'il l'avait trahis, qu'il avait couché avec Cécilia.

Antoine fondit en larmes, furieux contre lui-même, furieux d'avoir succombé au charme de la jeune femme, furieux d'avoir réfléchi avec sa bite plutôt que son cerveaux.

L'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, l'homme grâce à qui il avait eu deux merveilleux enfants, était parti avec eux à cause de sa connerie.

Il avait tout fait foirer, comme toujours. Lui qui aimait tant Mathieu et ses enfants, il avait tout gâché. Brisé sa famille.

Et ou était-t-il à présent ? Chez qui avait-il trouvé refuge ? Était-il en sécurité avec Louise et Théo ?

Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Allait-il lui pardonner ? Accepterait-il de revenir vers lui, et de l'aimer comme avant ?

Le grand chevelu voulait mourir, disparaître. Jamais il ne réussirait à se reconstruire après ce qu'il avait fait subir aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu était dans la chambre d'ami de chez Betty, en train de coucher ses enfants dans le grand lit double. Un matelas gonflable avait était installé par terre pour lui.

« Papa, pourquoi on dort chez Betty ? » osa enfin demander Louise, avec une moue timide et apeuré.

« Et ou est papa ? » questionna à son tours.

Mathieu ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge, et dit d'un ton froid.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, on en parlera demain. »

Les deux enfants, effrayé par le ton autoritaire de leur papa, décidèrent de ne plus parler. Les yeux embué de larmes, Théo laissa échapper quelques pleurs, ayant l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité avec son père, alors que Louise tremblait de peur.

Le petit châtain soupira et se radoucit, culpabilisant d'avoir parlé si méchamment avec ses enfants.

Il embrassa leurs joues et dit :

« Désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça, mes amours. Je suis fâché avec papa, je vous expliquerais demain ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pour l'instant, il faut dormir. »

Quand les petits furent endormi, il s'allongea sur son matelas et mit le réveil pour son travaille de demain, évitant soigneusement de répondre aux messages et autres appels d'Antoine.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir le moindre contacte avec cet homme qui avait brisé son cœur et détruit sa vie.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà , c'était le chapitre 32 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 33 !

Bonne fin de week-end à vous !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	33. Amour fiévreux

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :D

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 33 ! J'espère que le précédent vous a plus et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ! :)

Finalement, la dernière vidéo de Mathieu n'était pas un shot, mais une vidéo "explicative " que je trouve malgré tout bien écrite !

En ce qui concerne le drama entre Mathieu Sommet et le raptor, je suis du côté de Mathieu. Il n'a rien fait de mal à part partager une vidéo, et je trouve ça dégueulasse qu'une partie de la communauté du raptor le tienne responsable de la censure de deux de ses vidéos. Car si on réfléchi bien, il a juste donné son avis.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas tergiverser dessus plus longtemps !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 33 : Amour fiévreux

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le lendemain, quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, sa tête se faisait lourde. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, jamais il n'avait aussi mal dormi. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment dormi. Allongé sur le matelas gonflable de la chambre d'ami de Betty, il essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes et de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas réveiller ses deux enfants endormis dans le grand lit double.

La trahison d'Antoine était à ses yeux la chose la plus dur qu'il n'eut jamais enduré. Il pensait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait fait confiance, mais ça n'avait servit à rien. Sur qui allait-il se reposer maintenant ? Sur qui pouvait-il compter, maintenant qu'il était seul ? Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul pour trouver un appartement, payer les factures, entretenir et élever convenablement ses deux enfants… et ça n'était pas une mince affaire !

Sans un bruit, il se leva et enfila ses vêtements, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Théo et Louise.

Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil au lit ou dormait les petits, en se dirigeant doucement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit légèrement, et laissa la lumière rentrer dans la pièce. Il s'éclipsa rapidement et alla dans la cuisine. Il se servit un café et s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, vite rejoins par Betty.

« Bonjour, vous allez bien ? » dit cette dernière, poliment, en voyant les cernes du petit châtain qui devait sûrement ne pas avoir beaucoup dormit.

Mathieu lâcha un soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

« Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas réussit à dormir et…. »

Il s'arrêta en sentant les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge.

La jeune femme le comprit, et avec un sourire triste et un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant, elle lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien, je comprend. Vous feriez mieux de rester à la maison aujourd'hui , histoire de vous remettre de vos émotions. »

Le petit châtain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle avait sûrement raison. Il allait appeler son travail pour leur dire qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui..

Antoine papillonna des yeux quand le soleil vint éclairer sa personne et que le vent froid balaya son visage en ce matin de décembre. Il se redressa, et s'assit sur le banc ou il avait passé la nuit. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, le nez dégoulinant et le corps gelé et endolorit par le froid, il jeta un regard autours de lui.

Ou était-t-il déjà ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Rongé par l'inquiétude -et le remord- Antoine était partit dans les rues de Paris à 20h30 passé à la recherche de son tendre, qui ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il avait cherché longtemps sa famille, dans le froid d'hiver, seulement vêtu d'un petit gilet. Rien, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait appelé Nyo, Alex, et tout ses amis pour leur demander si Mathieu était chez eux, rien. Bien sûr, il s'était bien caché de leur dire la raison de leur dispute.

Frigorifié, brûlant de fièvre, les membres lourds et la gorge douloureuse il se leva. Il soupira. Il était malade, aucun doutes avec ça. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer, il comptait chercher Mathieu aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Il voulait se racheter, payer ses erreurs. Il refusait de laisser ses enfants et son conjoint.

Il devait être 9h00 quand Louise et Théo entrèrent timidement dans la cuisine pour voir leur papa. Betty quand à elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui, elle avait profité du fait que Mathieu soit là pour s'occuper de ses enfants pour aller voir son copain.

Suite aux événements de la veille, Mathieu avait jugé que les deux petits n'iraient pas non plus à l'école aujourd'hui.

Les pauvres, sans savoir pourquoi, ils avaient du quitter précipitamment la maison et n'avaient pas vu leur deuxième papa depuis hier matin. Le petit châtain savait qu'il leur devait des explications, mais comment dire ce qui était en train de se passer à des enfants de 5 et 3 ans ?

Le petit châtain soupira discrètement en voyant ses petits entrer dans la cuisine. Il se reprit vite et offrit un sourire doux.

« Coucou mes amours, bien dormit ? »

Louise se sentit vite à l'aise en voyant le sourire chaleureux de son père. Elle gloussa et pointa son petit frère du doigt, d'un aire moqueur.

« Moi oui, mais Théo a fait pipi au lit ! »

Évidement, quand le petit était stressé, avait peur ou était angoissé, il lui arrivait souvent ce genre d'accident. Ces derniers temps, ça lui arrivait souvent. Trop souvent, même. Quelque chose semblait l'effrayer, mais quoi ? Mathieu n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Le concerné baissa la tête, gêne et honteux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Théo est un bébé ! » clama haut et fort sa grande sœur, se fichant visiblement de l'enfoncer.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

« Louise, arrête tout de suite de te moquer. Toi aussi tu faisait pipi au lit quand tu était petite. »

Louise croisa les bras et fit la moue. Son papa n'avait peut être pas tord, mais elle n'avait plus trop de souvenir de l'époque ou elle avait l'âge de Théo.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, je vais nettoyer ça, okay ? »

Théo hocha silencieusement la tête, mais resta quand même debout sans oser approcher de son papa.

Mathieu donna rapidement un bol de céréale à Louise, et prit son petit dernier dans ses bras. Il alla dans la chambre et enleva les draps pour les mettre dans la machine à laver avant d'aller dans la salle de bain avec son fils.

Il le déshabilla et l'installa dans la baignoire et le passa sous l'eau chaude.

« Tu sais mon cœur, ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive de faire pipi au lit à ton âge. Je penserais à acheter des couches la prochaine fois, okay ?

-Louise a dit que c'est que les bébés qui ont des couches…

-Louise dit des bêtises. Si tu as besoin de couche pour dormir la nuit, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, okay ? »

Théo hocha la tête.

« On ne va pas a l'école ?

-Non mon cœur, aujourd'hui vous restez avec moi. »

Théo se détendit d'un coup, comme soulagé d'un poids. Il semblait revivre d'un coup, et débarrassé d'une peur immense qui lui tordait les tripes.

Mathieu savonna son fils, perdu dans ses pensées et préoccupé par l'absence d'Antoine à ses côtés, il ne remarqua pas les marques de coups sur le corps de son fils.

Après ça, il retourna à la cuisine avec le plus jeune de ses enfants, pour lui donner son petit déjeuner.

Louise venait tout juste de finir son bol de céréale, mais ne bougea pas de sa chaise. Elle regarda son père servir un bol de lait avec une tartine de Nutella à Théo, avant de demander :

« Il est ou papa ? Et pourquoi on dort chez Betty ? »

Mathieu se figea. Il avait bien réfléchi à comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux enfants, mais ça n'en restait pas moins compliqué. Il soupira et s'assit à la table, près des petits.

« Papa est moi, on a eu une grosse dispute.

-Pourquoi ? » questionna Théo, la bouche pleine.

Mathieu ravala sa salive et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Vous savez, quelquefois, deux personnes s'aiment très fort, il arrive qu'elles ne s'aiment plus. Papa ne m'aime plus, mais il est tombé amoureux de Cécilia, vous vous souvenez qui c'est ? » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Louise et Théo hochèrent doucement la tête, absorbé par le discours de leur père.

« On est partit de la maison, parce que je suis très très triste et très très en colère avec papa, et que je ne veux pas le voir pour l'instant.

-Mais on va revoir papa, hein ? » questionna Louise, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous reverrez papa très vite.

-M-Mais pourquoi papa t'aime plus ? » demanda Théo, sur le point de pleurer.

Mathieu lâcha un petit soupire.

« Je ne sais pas…

-Il a pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'exclama Louise, en colère contre son père et apeuré par la suite des événements.

Son fils questionna :

« On va toujours habiter avec papa ?

-je pense pas… »

Les deux enfants pleurèrent, brisant ainsi le cœur du plus vieux de leur papa. Que pouvait-il leur dire pour les rassurer et les consoler ?

« Papa est méchant ? » demanda craintivement Théo.

Le petit châtain retint un énième soupire. Il aimait Antoine d'un amour inconditionnel, même si ce dernier l'avait trahi. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille et son fils aient une mauvaise image de lui.

« Ne dites pas ça de votre papa, ce n'est ni de sa faute, ni de la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, vous pourrez lui demander quand vous le verrez. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner des explications. » affirma Mathieu.

Les enfants n'en dire pas plus. Étant jeune, ils ne comprirent pas la gravité de la situation. Mais au fond, c'était peut être mieux comme ça, non ?

Dans l'après midi, Mathieu laissa un mot à Betty pour lui dire qu'il allait rendre visite à Nyo. Il enfila sa veste, et habilla ses enfants avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit et ferma avec le double des clés que lui avait passé la propriétaire des lieux.

Arrivé chez ce dernier, il envoya ses enfants jouer au salon, pendant qu'il parlait avec Nyo à la cuisine. Ce dernier, fut étonné de le voir. Inquiet aussi, il voyait bien que Mathieu n'allait pas bien. Et surtout, très intrigué, car il ne savait toujours pas la raison de la dispute qui avait poussé Mathieu à quitter le foyer familiale avec ses enfants.

« Alors Mathieu, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! Antoine m'a téléphoné cette nuit, en me demandant si t'étais chez moi, il était mort d'inquiétude ! Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? »

Mathieu avait supporté beaucoup trop d'émotions négatives depuis la veille, devoir essayer de se montrer fort devant ses enfants, ne pas les inquiéter et leur faire peur, avoir subi la trahison d'Antoine, et se faire malgré tout du soucis pour lui….

Il craqua, et fondit en larmes.

« Mathieu ? Mathieu ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne pleure pas, calme toi…. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » s'empressa de dire Nyo, essayant de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras en lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos.

Mathieu essaya de se calmer, et dit entre deux pleurs :

« A-Antoine m'a trompé… »

Pour Nyo, le temps sembla s'être arrêté.

Antoine, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, fou amoureux de Mathieu depuis maintenant plus de 7ans, avait osé le tromper ? Sérieusement ? Mais avec qui ? La réponse était pourtant si évidente…

« Avec Cécilia ?

-O-Oui…

-Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu en es sur ?!

-Oui, J-j'ai trouvé une conversation dans son téléphone ! »

Le destinateur soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait honte pour Antoine. Honte aussi, d'être son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça de lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvais pas remettre la parole de Mathieu en doutes.

Il serra son ami contre lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Ou tu as dormit cette nuit ?

-J-J'ai dormit chez Cécilia, et elle compte m'héberger jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appartement…

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là. » affirma Nyo.

Le destinateur serra son ami un peu plus fort contre lui, il allait devoir réparer l'amour propre de Mathieu, et surtout parler à Antoine. Et accessoirement lui foutre une bonne claque.

Pendant ce temps, le grand chevelu avançait tant bien que mal dans les rue de Paris, en titubant. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas, il allait s'évanouir sous l'effort. La fièvre le faisait délirer, et perdu dans sa folie, il continua activement et désespérément de chercher sa famille, alors qu'il aurait sûrement du aller voir un médecin…

Au moment où il se sentir doucement défaillir, il décida d'aller chez Nyo, qui n'habitait pas loin. Il avait vraiment besoin de soin, et de repos, surtout si on insistait sur le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors sur un banc, dans la neige et à moins 10°, seulement faiblement vêtu.

Il pourrait aussi lui raconter ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre lui et Mathieu, et pourquoi une telle dispute avait eu lieu.

Il monta difficilement les escaliers, ses chaussures glissant sur les marches à cause de la neige qui les avait mouillée.

Arrivé sur le pallier, il s'appuya contre la porte et utilisa ses dernières forces pour appuyer sur la sonnette, avant de perdre connaissance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voila, c'était le chapitre 33 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :D

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 34 !

En attendant bonne semaine, et profitez bien de vos vacances ! ;)

Amour et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	34. Règlement de compte

.  
.  
Hey ! :D Ça va ? Moi super :)

Comment vous avez trouvé le dernier slg shot ? Moi je l'ai adoré ! *-*

Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus et que celui vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 34 : Règlement de compte

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nyo haussa un sourcil en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée .

« C'est bizarre, je n'attend personne. »

Il laissa Mathieu seul dans la cuisine pour aller ouvrir à ce visiteur imprévu. Quand il le vit, étendu par terre, dans un état plus que pitoyable et alarmant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Qu'est ce que ce con avait fait pour finir dans un état pareil ?!

Mathieu était perdu dans ses pensées, attendant son ami. Comme souvent, voir même tout le temps depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, il pensait à Antoine.

Était-ce possible de haïr une personne et de pourtant s'inquiéter autant pour elle ? Car oui, le petit châtain était arrivé à un stade ou il aimait Antoine autant qu'il le détestait. Et il l'aimait, énormément.

Il soupira et prit une gorgée de sa bière, quand un cri paniqué l'interpella.

« MATHIEU ! VIENS VITE ! »

À l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme se précipita vers le hall d'entrée pour retrouver le dessinateur, paniqué, au dessus d'un corps inerte.

Antoine.

Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore foutu ?! Il suffisait qu'il le laisse seul quelques jours pour que cet imbécile se laisse mourir ?!

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

-J-je sais pas ! Aide moi à le porter ! »

Mort d'inquiétude et paniqué, Mathieu aida Nyo à rentrer Antoine dans la maison pour venir l'allonger sur le canapé du salon ou se trouvaient les enfants.

À peine eurent-ils déposé le grand chevelu sur le canapé, que les deux petits, terrorisés, bombardèrent le plus vieux de leur père de questions.

« P-Pourquoi papa est t-tout bleu ?! » s'écria Louise, morte de peur.

« Papa fais dodo ? » demanda Théo, tremblotant d'effroi, aux bords des larmes.

Presque immédiatement, Mathieu prit ses enfants dans ses bras et alla les mettre dans la chambre de Nyo, avant de déclarer d'un ton froid et autoritaire qui cachait son inquiétude, sa panique et sa peur :

« Vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas jusqu'à qu'on vous le dise. Comprit ? »

Les deux enfants n'osèrent pas rajouter quelque chose, et regardèrent leur père se précipiter dans le salon ou le dessinateur s'occupait d'Antoine.

« C-comment il va ?! » demanda précipitamment le petit châtain.

Nyo soupira d'inquiétude et entreprit d'enlever les vêtements d'Antoine à la hâte.

« Je sais pas, mais ce con est mort de froid et ses habits son trempés ! »

Une fois qu'il fut en sous vêtements, le dessinateur s'exclama :

« J-Je vais lui chercher des habits chauds ! »

Il couru dans son dressing et chercha les habits les plus chauds qu'il avait, laissant Mathieu seul avec Antoine. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, et brûlant de fièvre.

Paniqué, Mathieu le serra contre lui, espérant le réchauffer un minimum avant que Nyo ne reviennent.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre ! On devrait lui faire couler un bain pour la faire baisser, non ?!

-Oui ! »

Le petit châtain et Nyo portèrent Antoine dans la salle de bain, et firent couler un bain tiède. Ils lui enlevèrent ses derniers vêtements et le plongèrent dans l'eau.

« Je vais appeler le médecin !

-A-Attend ! Appelle mon médecin personnel, i-il saura quoi faire ! » déclara Mathieu en donnant le numéro du docteur Schutz à son ami.

Il entreprit ensuite de mouiller la totalité de son corps, espérant faire baisser sa température dangereusement élevée.

Il ne pensait même plus à ce que avait fait Antoine. Tout ce qui lui apportait pour l'instant, c'était le fait que la personne dont il était amoureux était mal en point. Très mal en point.

Alors qu'il frictionnait doucement son dos, L'homme aux cheveux fous se redressa légèrement dans la baignoire, les yeux encore fermés, et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Inquiet et intrigué, le petit châtain s'approcha un peu plus de lui mais fut subitement saisit par deux bras imposant qui sur l'instant, étaient plus faible qu'autre chose, et se retrouva contre Antoine, qui toujours aussi fiévreux, murmura :

« N-nyo…. Ai-aide… »

Mathieu cessa de respirer quelques instants, et essaya de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Antoine, qui le confondait visiblement avec Nyo.

« ….A-aide m-moi…. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'aider ? L'aider à quoi ?

« …à t-trouver M-Mathieu…. »

Le jeune homme se tut, et pendant un temps indéfini, il resta la, comme un idiot, sans bouger, plaqué à Antoine par la faible étreinte de ce dernier.

Il fut heureux, touché et ému de voir que son amant était venu chez son ami pour demander à ce dernier de l'aider à le chercher. Il culpabilisa aussi un peu, ayant l'impression que Antoine était dans cet état par sa faute. Mais il se reprit bien vite, en se remémorant pourquoi il avait voulu partir.

À ce moment là, Nyo arriva dans la salle de bain.

« Le docteur arrive, il nous a dit qu'on avait bien fait de lui donner un bain pour faire baisser sa fièvre ! Il y a du changement dans son état ?

-Non. » s'empressa de marmonner Mathieu, voulant garder ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui-même.

Un peu plus tard, le docteur Schutz arriva. Le dessinateur le conduis au salon, ou se trouvait Antoine, allongé sur le canapé et emmitouflé dans un épaisse couverture bleue ciel.

« Sa fièvre est redescendu ? » demanda le médecin à Mathieu qui veillait sur le malade.

« Oui, je crois que l'eau du bain l'a fait baisser, mais il reste brûlant… » affirma ce dernier.

Le vielle homme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et s'approcha de son patient, aussi pâle que la mort, et aussi brûlant qu'un feu ardent.

Après de longues minutes à l'examiner, le docteur se redressa et dit :

« Il a du rester dehors très longtemps pour être dans cet état… Savez vous comment c'est arrivé ?

-N-Non, je ne sais pas. » déclara Mathieu, qui ne voulait pas que la terre entière sache que l'homme aux cheveux fous l'avait trompé.

Le docteur fouilla dans son sac et prit une ordonnance ou il marqua les médicaments nécessaire pour le rétablissement d'Antoine, avant de la signer et de la tendre à Mathieu.

« Votre conjoint à la grippe, il devra rester au chaud jusqu'à son rétablissement. Je conseille aussi qu'il n'ait pas de contacte directe avec vos enfants. Cherchez les médicaments à la pharmacie le plus tôt possible, si il les prend bien, il devrait-être rétabli dans une semaine environ. » conclua l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête en prenant la feuille qu'il lui tendait.

« Il va se réveiller bientôt ? » questionna Nyo.

« Je ne sais pas, ça dépend. Mieux vaut le laisser dormir encore un peu. »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombé et que la température dans les rues de Paris chuta d'un cran, Antoine fut bien heureux de constater qu'il n'était plus dehors.

Il papillonna des yeux, et essaya de se redresser, mais l'élancement dans ses membres et la douleur qui lui parcouru le corps le força à se rallonger. Il soupira et regarda autours de lui, essayant de se rappeler ou il s'était rendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ah oui, il était chez Nyo. De vagues souvenirs de son ami lui donnant un bain lui revinrent en tête, et il se rappela d'une brève discussion avec ce dernier ou il le suppliait de retrouver son amour.

Mais ou était son ami, à présent ?

« Nyo ? » appela-t-il, d'une voix faible, avant d'être prit d'une horrible quinte de toux.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour soulager la douleur qui lui traversait la gorge, et soupira légèrement. Il avait choppé la crève…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un visage était penché au dessus du sien, au début, il cru que c'était Nyo, mais presque immédiatement, il remarqua que la beauté de cette personne n'avait rien de semblable à celle de son ami, et que ses yeux bleu gris qui le fixaient, provoquaient chez lui une vague de sentiments incroyables.

Mathieu.

Antoine ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un, un énorme sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres, et il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelques chose, mais instantanément, un douleur lancinante à la joue lui fut perdre son sourire et le ramena à la dur réalité.

Le petit châtain venait de lui donner une claque.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, ignorant la douleur et l'engourdissement présent dans ses bras et ses jambes et détailla son conjoint, qui s'était légèrement éloigné de lui. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, était habillé n'importe comment et ne souriait guère. Mais ce qui choqua Antoine plus que tout, ce fut son sourire, d'habitude si beau, qui semblait avoir disparu pour ne plus jamais revenir, et ses yeux éclatant et brillant de vie, qui jusqu'à là n'avaient rien de tels. Ils étaient rouges et boursouflés, preuve qu'il avait pleuré, vide de vie, vide d'amour, mais remplie d'une haine et d'une douleur sans nom. Les sillons de larmes qui se trouvaient sur ses joue, furent comme une lame traversant le cœur du grand chevelu.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun d'eux ne voulu parler. Aucun d'eux ne put parler. Jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne brise le silence.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Un connard, une pute, un salop ! J'crois qu'aucun mot n'a été inventé pour les gars comme toi ! » cracha-t-il, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

L'homme aux cheveux fous était comme pétrifié.

« É-écoute Mathieu, je p-peux t'expliquer… » tenta-t-il.

« EXPLIQUER QUOI ?! » explosa le petit châtain.

Antoine sursauta en entendant l'homme de sa vie, si calme d'habitude, hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sa gorge se noua.

« COMMENT TU VEUX M'EXPLIQUER ÇA ?! M'EXPLIQUER QUE MALGRÉ TOUTE LA CONFIANCE QUE J'AVAIS EN TOI, TOUT L'AMOUR QUE JE TE PORTAIS, T'ES ALLÉ ME TROMPER ?! J'TE SUFFISAIS PLUS ?! T'ÉTAIS OBLIGÉ D'ALLER VOIR AILLEUR ?! JE PENSAIS QUE TU N'ÉPROUVAIS RIEN POUR CETTE POUF, QUE C'ÉTAIT JUSTE UNE COLLÈGUE ! TU ME L'AVAIS ASSURÉ ! ET MOI COMME UN CON JE T'AI CRU ! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ME TROMPES ?! COMBIEN DE FOIS TU L'AS BAISÉ ?! IL Y A EU D'AUTRES PERSONNES À PART ELLE ?! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous ne pouvait rien dire, Mathieu ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Il pleurait, honteux de sa trahison et accablé de l'état dans laquelle il avait mit son tendre. Mais était-ce encore son tendre ?

« MERDE ANTOINE ! ON A DEUX GOSSES ! TU SAIS À QUEL POINT ÇA A ÉTÉ DUR DE LEUR EXPLIQUER POURQUOI ON EST PARTI DE LA MAISON ?! POURQUOI TU N'ÉTAIS PAS AVEC NOUS ?! SI TU NE N'AIMAIS PLUS, TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE TOUT SIMPLEMENT ?! ÇA AURAIT ÉTÉ PLUS SIMPLE POUR NOUS ET POUR NOTRE FAMILLE ! MAIS NON, IL A FALLU QUE TU N'EN FASSE QU'A TA TÊTE, ESPÈCE DE CON ! QUAND JE PENSE, QUE MOI, CHAQUE JOURS JE PENSAIS À TOI, JE T'ATTENDAIS QUAND TU RENTRAIS DU TRAVAILLE, JE T'ÉCOUTAIS, JE T'AIMAIS TELLEMENT ! ET TOI, TU T'AMUSAIS À SAUTER TOUT CE QUI BOUGE ! TU ES LA PLUS GRANDE ERREUR DE MA VIE !

-M-mon ange, s-s'il te plaît…

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA, TAIS TOI ET LAISSE MOI FINIR ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS T'ENTENDRE ! APRÈS TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS, TU OSES ENCORE M'INQUIÉTER ! TU ARRIVES CHEZ NYO, BRÛLANT DE FIÈVRE, ET LES VÊTEMENTS TREMPÉS, ET C'EST MOI QUI DOIT ENCORE TE RAMASSER À LA PETIT CUILLÈRE, TOUT ÇA PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! J'AI DU TE LAVER, TE COUVRIR, VEILLER SUR TOI PENDANT PLUSIEURS HEURES, PARCE QUE JE M'INQUIÉTAIS POUR TOI ! TU PEUX IMAGINER À QUEL POINT J'AI EU PEUR QUAND NYO T'AS TROUVÉ DEVANT SA PORTE ?! T'ES VRAIMENT LA PIRE DES MERDES ! »

Antoine ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un côté, son conjoint lui hurlait dessus et l'humiliait en lui rappelant tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, d'un autre, il lui faisait des déclarations d'amours houleuses camouflés par des insultes.

Mathieu mit fin à sa tirade en même temps que sa voix se brisa. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains et pleura, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le grand chevelu pleurait lui aussi.

« J-je suis vraiment d-désolé, je s-sais que rien n-ne pourra m-me faire pardonner…

-Q-Qu'est ce qu'elle à de plus que m-moi ?

-R-Rien, absolument rien ! J-je sais pas p-pourquoi j'ai fais ça, e-elle m'attirait, j-j'étais pas m-moi-même ! »

Le petit châtain essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Je te déteste. Tu as brisé notre famille. Tu m'as détruit. »

« J-je suis désolé.

-Être désolé ne suffit pas. » cracha le plus âgé.

Antoine regarde autours de lui, quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre. Il manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un…

« Ou est Nyo ? Et ou sont les enfants ?

-Ils sont tout les trois au magasin de jouet. Étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se sont comporté ces derniers jours, j'ai décidé de leur acheter un cadeau. J'ai donné l'argent à Nyo, il est avec eux en train de choisir. »

Antoine soupira, et culpabilisa encore plus -si c'était possible- en pensant à ses pauvres enfants, qui avaient sans aucuns doutes étaient secoué ces derniers temps.

« J-je suis désolé, je n-ne pensais pas que…

-N-Non, évidemment. Tu ne penses jamais à rien. » le coupa Mathieu d'un ton sec en retenant ses larmes.

Le grand chevelu soupira. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, il le savait. Mais il aimait Mathieu, il aimait ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans eux.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, debout et droit, les bras croisés, le regard dur et rougis par les larmes, il clama, sur de ce qu'il disait :

« Tu mens si tu m'aimais, tu ne m'aurais pas fais ça. »

Les yeux embués de larmes, Antoine baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, Mathieu. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je n'ai pas apprécié, j'ai beaucoup aimais et je trouve que Cécilia est une femme très belle avec beaucoup de charmes. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. À mes yeux tu es le plus beau, le plus parfait, et c'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie. Je t'aime à en mourir, et je souhaiterais que rien ne se soit passé, que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais je ne peux rien y changer, j'ai fais une erreur et je ne peux pas l'effacer, seulement faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Mathieu se tut, après ce long discours, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'avait touché.

« Combien de fois tu m'as trompé, et avec combien de personne ? » questionna-t-il, impassible.

« Une fois, avec Cécilia.

-Personne d'autre ?

-Non, je te le promet. » assura le grand chevelu.

Mathieu lâcha un soupire plein de tristesse.

« Tu vas me quitter ? » demanda Antoine, la peur au ventre.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… » murmura le petit châtain, dévasté.

Levant un regard plein d'espoir vers son ami, Antoine questionna :

« Tu te rappelle, ce que tu m'as dit, quand tu as apprit la naissance de Louise ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Tu venais de rentrer pour m'annoncer que tu allais la garder et l'élever avec moi, et tu m'as dit ce soir là que tu savais que ensemble, on arriverait toujours à supporter n'importe qu'elles épreuves. C'est le moment qu'on se le prouve, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mathieu ne répondit pas les yeux dans les vagues, le cœur meurtri par ce souvenir.

Antoine laissa échapper un sanglot, et déclara, dans un dernier espoir :

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. » souffla le jeune homme.

L'homme aux cheveux fous reprit un peu d'assurance. Il l'aimait encore, peut être allait-il lui pardonner.

« Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner. Il faut que je réfléchisse, seul. » continua Mathieu.

Antoine hocha doucement la tête, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et des petits pas entrer dans l'appartement.

« Papa dort encore ? » demanda une voix que le grand chevelu identifia comme Louise.

« Je ne pense pas. » affirma une autre vois qui devait être celle de Nyo.

Les pas se dirigèrent vers le salon ou entrèrent Louise, Théo et Nyo.

« Papa ! » s'exclamèrent les deux petits en allant se jeter dans les bras grand chevelu.

Mathieu détourna son regard rougis par les larmes et s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour ne pas que ses enfants s'inquiète. Le dessinateur, soucieux de l'état de son ami, l'interrogea du regard pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien. Le petit châtain hocha doucement la tête, pour apaiser les crainte de Nyo.

Mathieu enfila rapidement sa veste et dit d'une voix neutre.

« Je vais me promener, je sais pas quand je rentre.

-Mais il est 18h et il fait déjà nuit ! » s'exclama Nyo.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, et sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte au passage.

Antoine lui, ne dit rien. Il savait que son conjoint avait besoin de réfléchir seul.

Restait-il un espoir pour eux ?

Restait-il un espoir pour leur amour ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 34 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Je vous souhaite un bon Halloween et une bonne semaine ! (Et accessoirement une bonne rentré ! xD)

Amour et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	35. Entre amour et haine

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi super !

J'espère que vous avez bien fêté Halloween ! Moi c'était super, j'ai fêté ça avec trois amies à moi !

J'espère d'ailleurs que vous avez aussi passé une bonne rentré xD

Bref ! J'espère que le chapitre 34 vous a plus, et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 35 : Entre amour et haine

.

.

Après quelques câlins et autres mots doux entre Antoine et ses deux enfants, Nyo prit la parole.

« Louise, Théo, j'aimerais parler seul avec papa, vous pouvez aller dans la chambre ? »

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête, bien trop content de revoir leur père pour poser des questions. Ils se levèrent du canapé et allèrent dans la chambre de leur hôte en sautillant.

Le grand chevelu observa ses enfants partirent, l'estomac noué, anxieux de rester seul face à Nyo. Il soupira et baissa la tête, honteux, avant de sentir une douleur lancinante à la joue. Nyo venait de le frapper. C'était la deuxième claque qu'il se prenait aujourd'hui, mais Antoine ne broncha pas, il l'avait bien mérité.

Il releva la tête et fixa Nyo avec un regard attristé. On pouvait tout y lire à l'intérieur : la culpabilité de sa trahison, la peur de perdre Mathieu, le stresse et la fatigue de ces derniers jours et le désespoir de ne plus savoir où il en était.

Le dessinateur lâcha un soupire et frotta sa main, quelque peu endoloris pas la gifle qu'il venait de donner, avant de lâcher :

« T'es un vrai con, Antoine. »

Décidément, songea le concerné, il s'en prenait plein la gueule aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il s'est passé quoi dans ta tête ? » continua son ami.

Le grand chevelu passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se grata le menton, et lâcha :

« Je sais pas. Elle était belle, magnifique. Je ne l'aime pas, mais l'espace d'un instant mon cerveaux s'est déconnecté, c'était comme si j'avais plus conscience de ce que je faisais. Puis je l'ai baisé.

-Encore faudrait-il que ton cerveaux eut été connecté un jour… » soupira Nyo.

Antoine était bien trop occupé à imaginer la suite des événements pour répondre au dessinateur, qui était visiblement affligé par le manque d'attention de la part de son ami.

« Tu pourrais peut être de participer un peu plus à cette conversation, je te signal que ça te concerne ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous haussa les épaules d'un aire désinvolte.

« J'ai déjà eu la même conversation avec Mathieu, ça me suffit. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes. Antoine fixait le sol, tandis que Nyo l'observait d'un aire désintéressé.

Au bout d'un moment, le dessinateur demanda :

« Que compte faire Mathieu ?

-Il ne sait pas. Il est parti prendre l'aire pour réfléchir. » soupira Antoine.

Au moment même, Mathieu se trouvait devant l'appartement de Cécilia. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi décider.

Devait il lui pardonner ?

Dans son esprit, c'était le bordel.

Il aimait Antoine, il l'aimait tellement, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ou du moins plus maintenant.

Il voulait être sur que Antoine lui disait la vérité, et pour ça, qui de mieux placé que la personne avec qui il l'avait trompé ?

Le visage rougis par le froid qui régnait dehors et la tête des mauvais jours, il appuya sur la sonnette. Il entendit de l'agitation dans l'appartement, puis des pas se rapprocher de la porte d'entré. Cécilia ouvrit finalement, emmitouflée dans un couverture bien chaude. Elle pâlit en voyant Mathieu, se doutant de la venu de sa visite.

« Salut ! » dit ce dernier, essayant de se montrer rassurant avec la jeune femme qui semblait avoir peur de lui.

« S-salut ! Que me v-vaut ta visite ? » béguéllia-t-elle.

« J'aimerais parler. Je peux entrer ? »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Cécilia fit entrer le petit châtain dans son appartement, avant de fermer la porte pour ne pas laisser entrer le froid. Ils allèrent s'assoir au salon, avec une tasse de café brûlante.

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici… » commença le jeune homme.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ça y est, Mathieu allait la détester. Elle ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais se dire que par sa faute sa famille était détruite lui donnait des haut le cœur. Elle aimait Antoine, elle avait aimé coucher avec lui, mais elle espérait plus. Elle espérait retrouver son amour, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet, qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'on utilise pour la jeter une fois qu'on s'en lasse, sans sentiments.

« J-je suis vraiment d-désolé Mathieu, J-je p-pensais qu-

-Eh, calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire. Même si tu es en partie responsable, Antoine aurait dû savoir se contrôler. Vous êtes tout les deux fautifs, et même si je dois bien t'avouer que je t'en veux, je n'ai aucune envie de te le faire payer. » la coupa immédiatement le petit châtain en voyant sa tête paniqué.

Cécilia soupira de soulagement, mais dit quand même:

« Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. » lâcha Mathieu d'un ton froid.

Il inspira un bon coup et dit :

« Je voudrais savoir combien de fois Antoine a couché avec toi, et si tu sais si il a eu d'autres conquêtes.

-C'est arrivé une seul fois, par contre je ne sais pas si il couchait avec d'autres personnes… »

Mathieu fut soulagé. Antoine semblait lui avoir dit la vérité.

Le silence tomba entre les deux protagonistes. Ils étaient tout les deux gênés et l'ambiance était plus que tendu.

« Tu lui en veux beaucoup ? » questionna Cécilia au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. Il veut que je lui pardonne, que je revienne docilement comme si j'étais un petit toutou bien dressé, mais je refuse. Il a brisé mon amour propre et notre famille. Je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas un faible. Je ne suis pas un de ces faibles qui retournent avec la personne qui les a trahis. » cracha le petit châtain d'un ton froid.

Le jeune femme soupira. Tout était de sa faute.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne faisait pas que ça pour le cul. L'espace d'un instant j'ai été égoïste et je ne pensais plus à toi et aux petits. J'aime Antoine de tout mon cœur, et si j'ai couché avec lui c'est parce que je pensais qu'il m'aimerait de nouveau… »

Mathieu sourit doucement, touché par la sincérité de Cécilia.

« C'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Et puis, tu pensais juste récupérer la personne que tu aimes. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux protagonistes. D'une centaine manière, une complicité c'était installé entre eux.

« Tu compte lui pardonner ? »

Mathieu réfléchis longuement les yeux fixés sur la tasse de café maintenant froide qui était posé sur la table basse du salon.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il aimait Antoine. Il était fou amoureux de lui. Sa vie sans lui serait affreuse, il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Mais son tendre l'avait trahi. Certes, tout le monde fais des erreurs, mais certaine sont plus facile à pardonner que d'autres. Pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer, il l'aimait trop pour partir et était condamné à vivre avec cet homme.

Il soupira.

« Je suis faible. Je suis comme tout ces faibles qui retournent avec la personne qui les as trahi. Je reste avec lui, et je suis totalement soumis à lui, parce que je l'aime. Il m'a détruit, et pourtant je vais lui pardonner. »

Cécilia sourit doucement.

« Tu sais, je ne te trouve pas faible. Tu es courageux. Courageux de pardonner, et de donner une seconde chance à Antoine. Peu de gens l'auraient fait, crois moi. »

Mathieu sourit faiblement, peut être qu'elle avait raison, peut être pas. Tout ce qui l'importait maintenant, était de rentrer chez lui.

Pendant ce temps chez Nyo, Antoine se reposait sur le canapé, fatigué et légèrement fiévreux. Alors qu'il fut prit d'une énième quinte de toux, il vit le dessinateur entrer dans la cuisine avec une pilule qu'il dilua dans un verre d'eau et une bouteille de sirop qu'il lui tendit.

« Boit une gorgé, c'est pour ta toux. »

Le grand chevelu s'exécuta avant de redonner la bouteille à Nyo, qui lui tendit le verre avec le médicament dilué.

« Ça c'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre, c'est le médecin qui t'a prescrit ces médocs.

-Quel médecin ?

-Le tiens, il est venu quand tu dormais encore, c'est Mathieu qui a tenu à l'appeler. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous accepta le verre que lui tendit son ami et le bus d'une traite, grimaçant à cause du mauvais goût. Il soupira légèrement.

« Je suis malade pour longtemps ?

-Non, une semaine maximum si tu prend bien tes médicaments. »

Nyo reprit le verre vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avant de disparaître dans la pièce, il lança à Antoine.

« Ah j'ai oublié de te dire que tu es assez contagieux, évite de faire trop de bisou et de câlin aux petits ! »

Au même moment, les enfants étaient dans la chambre de Nyo, en train de jouer à ni oui ni non.

« Tu veux aller voir papa ?

-Oui !

-T'as encore perdu ! » s'exclama Louise en riant, se fichant visiblement que son frère ne comprenait pas totalement le jeu.

Ce dernier croisa les bras d'un aire boudeur, et déclara :

« J'ai plus envi de jouer, j'aime pas ce jeu !

-Mauvais joueur ! » le nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Théo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se mit à bouder en silence, refusant de continuer de jouer à ce jeux qu'il détestait.

Louise quand à elle, riait de voir son frère dans cet état, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Au niveau de la clavicule de son frère, presque dissimulé sous son t-shirt, se trouvait une marque légèrement violacé. Il avait un bleue, qui paraissait assez discret, pourtant il avait tout de suite attiré l'attention de sa grande sœur.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en posant le doigt sur l'hématome.

Le petit garçon fit une légère grimace de douleur avant de repousser presque immédiatement la main de Louise.

« Je sais pas. » bafouilla-t-il.

La petite fille ne posa pas d'autres questions, c'était un bleue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle aussi elle en avait quelques fois quand elle tombait dans la cours de récréation.

Après cet événement, Louise ne reparla plus de ces bleues avec son petit frère, ils allèrent tout les deux au salon pour parler avec leur papa. Après tout, eux aussi méritaient d'avoir des explications à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Timidement, presque craintivement, les deux petits s'assirent sur le canapé ou était installé Antoine. Ce dernier sourit en les voyant, et fut attristé d'être malade et de ne pas pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, il voyaient que ces enfants semblaient tracassé par quelque chose.

« Papa ? » demanda Louise, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Oui, mon ange ? dit le grand chevelu d'un ton rassurant.

« C'est vrai que tu aimes plus papa ? »

Antoine se figea, et ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire à ses enfants ? Comment leur expliquer ? Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Non, j'aime papa. Mais j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

-Quoi ? » questionna Théo.

Le grand chevelu passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant comment dire ça à ses enfants.

« Vous savez comment on fait les bébés ? » demanda Antoine, incertain.

Louisa afficha un sourire fier.

« Oui !

-Moi non… » déclara Théo.

Le grand chevelu partit dans des explications plus ou moins compréhensible pour les petits.

« En gros pour avoir des bébés, il faut que les amoureux se fassent un câlin magique que seul les grand on le droit de faire ! Et moi, j'ai fait un câlin magique, mais avec Cécilia.

-Comment on fait le câlin magique ? » demanda Théo.

« Moi je sais- euuuuh ! » le nargua sa sœur en tirant la langue.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mon cœur. » dit Antoine à l'attention de son fils.

« Ça veut dire que Cécilia va avoir un bébé ? » demanda Louise, craignant le pire.

« Non, quand on fait un câlin magique on a pas toujours de bébé. On peut décider si on veut un bébé ou non. » expliqua calmement leur père.

Voyant que ses enfants avaient saisit l'idée, le grand chevelu continua.

« Papa m'en veut parce que j'ai fait un câlin magique avec quelqu'un d'autre, et il a raison d'être fâché. Mais j'aime très fort papa, et je n'aime pas Cécilia. Okay ? »

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Mathieu entra dans le salon, et sourit légèrement en voyant ses enfants.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore au lit, vous ? »

C'est vrai qu'il était 20 heures passé.

Les deux petits éclatèrent de rire et coururent vers la chambre tel des ninjas absolument pas discret pour se cacher sous la couette du lit.

Nyo sourit depuis la cuisine, et écouta discrètement la conversation qui allait avoir lieu entre ses deux amis.

Antoine tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Mathieu, qui même si il semblait un peu triste, avait l'aire de bonne humeur. Ce dernier enleva sa veste et son écharpe avec lenteur, se fichant du fait de faire patienter son conjoint.

« Alors ? » demanda ce dernier en tapant nerveusement du pied.

« Quoi, alors ? » demanda le petit châtain, faisant semblent de ne pas comprendre.

L'homme aux cheveux fous lâcha un soupire frustré.

« Qu'est ce que tu à décidé ? Tu vas me quitter ou non ?! » questionna-t-il, aux bords de la crise de nerf.

Mathieu soupira légèrement. Il était faible. Ou courageux, il ne savait plus exactement. Il inspira profondément, et baissa la tête.

« Je vais rester. Je te hais, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime d'un amour plus fort que mes blessures, plus solide que ta trahison. Mais si tu recommence un jour, je partirais pour de bon. »

Antoine eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis le début, mais là, tout de suite, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'homme de sa vie, qui en face de lui, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Je suis un vrai salop, je te promet que jamais je ne recommencerais. » souffla-t-il.

Avec un effort surhumain, il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était installé et se dirigea vers son amour en titubant, avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'enlacer.

Le petit châtain entoura ses bras autours du coup de son amant, pleurant contre lui, heureux que les choses se soient arrangé.

Le grand chevelu aussi pleurait, en cet instant ils n'étaient rien d'autres que deux âmes errantes dans l'immensité du monde qui se retrouvent après voir erré chacune dans les ténèbres.

Nyo sourit doucement, soulagé que ces deux la se soit réconcilier. Mais il se promit que maintenant, il allait surveiller Antoine de près.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 35 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 36 !

Passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	36. Mauvais rêve

.  
.  
Coucou les gens, ça va ? Moi super ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 36, j'espère que le précédent vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 36 : Mauvais rêve

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une semaine après la réconciliation de Mathieu et Antoine, la petite famille était rentrée chez elle, et tout se passait bien. Le grand chevelu qui prenait bien ses médicaments avait vite guéri, et même si le petit châtain était encore un peu boudeur et distant, les choses s'étaient nettement améliorées entre eux.

Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, mais pourtant, quelque chose inquiétait beaucoup les parents.

Depuis deux ou trois jours, Théo était renfermé sur lui-même, et si jusqu'à là, les deux jeunes hommes très occupés et préoccupés par leurs problèmes de couple ne l'avaient pas remarqués, ça semblait maintenant comme une évidences. Leur fils était introverti, discret, mangeais de moins en moins et était constamment stressé, angoissé et apeuré. Il pleurait quand il fallait aller à l'école et il faisait pipi au lit la nuit, signe de son anxiété.

Évidemment, Mathieu et Antoine avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils restaient sans aucunes idées, aucunes pistes.

Rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Aujourd'hui, on était le jeudi 11 décembre, les enfants étaient à l'école et Mathieu qui ne travaillait exceptionnellement pas aujourd'hui était resté avec son tendre. En effet, Antoine travaillait désormais de nouveau chez lui, ne souhaitant plus revoir Cécilia.

Assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau, Antoine tapait nerveusement sur les touches de son clavier devant l'œil angoissé de Mathieu.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu trouves ? » demanda ce dernier.

L'homme aux cheveux fous soupira.

« Rien, il parle seulement de quelques astuces et autres techniques pour calmer le stresse des enfants… »

Le petit châtain passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Accablés et apeurés par l'attitude de Théo ces derniers temps, les deux parents avaient fait plusieurs recherches pour savoir ce qu'avait leur fils, qui ne voulait pas parler. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvaient rien.

Mathieu se dirigea vers la cuisine, et prit un verre d'eau pour se rafraichir. Depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud en décembre ? Il le bus d'une traite avant d'inspirer profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse le stresse le submerger, songea-t-il alors que wifi venait se frotter contre ses jambes. Il passa ses mains dans le pelage blanc de l'animal, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien angoisser son fils.

Mais oui, la réponse était évidente.

C'était sûrement à cause de l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison en ce moment, le fait que ses parents se soient violemment disputé, qu'il ai du aller de maison en maison et l'angoisse de ces derniers temps, essaya de se persuader Mathieu qui n'avait pas remarqué les bleues que le petit avait sur le corps.

Antoine le rejoint dans la cuisine, se laissant tomber sur une chaise en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« On pourrait emmener le petit chez un psy ?

-Non, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il a. » affirma le petit châtain.

L'homme aux cheveux fous haussa les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-C' est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, du jour au lendemain je l'ai emmené vivre chez Betty, il a vu que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et triste, que tu n'étais pas là et a sûrement était perturbé par tout ça. Il lui faut juste du temps et beaucoup d'affection. Si il ne s'en remet pas d'ici quelques jours, on l'emmènera voir quelqu'un. » expliqua le petit châtain, sûr de lui.

Le grand chevelu soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était de sa faute, et il savait que Mathieu le lui reprochait même si ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître.

Il releva la tête en sentant deux bras l'enlacer. Son tendre le serrait contre lui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait lire dans ses pensées.

« Je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas ta faute, car tu es en partie responsable. Mais je le suis tout autant que toi, d'accord ? Je te promet que les choses vont s'arranger. »

Antoine fut touché par la sincérité et l'amour que lui portait Mathieu, il le serra un peu plus contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son coup, profitant de leur courte étreinte.

Il devait être 12h30 quand le grand chevelu rentra chez lui après être aller chercher Théo qui n'avait pas court l'après midi, tandis que Louise mangeait à la cantine.

Comme d'habitude, le repas de midi se passa dans le silence, même si les deux papas essayaient de faire parler leur petit garçon.

« C'était bien à l'école ? » questionna Antoine.

Théo hocha faiblement la tête, continuant de jouer avec sa fourchette et les bouts de viande qui traînait dans son assiette.

Le plus jeune de ses papas soupira. Il n'avait presque pas mangé. Mathieu, tout aussi inquiet, demanda au petit :

« Tu as encore faim ? »

Théo fit non de la tête.

« Tu veux autre chose ? »

Le petit secoua la tête en signe de négation, toujours pas décidé à répondre.

« Tu es sur ? Un yaourt ? Du gâteau ? Une tartine de Nutella ? Des bonbons peut être ? »

L'enfant dit encore non de la tête, alors que ses parents soupiraient, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Si seulement il leur disait ce qui n'allait pas. Le grand chevelu s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son fils et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tu es sur que tu vas bien, mon bébé ? »

Théo fit oui de la tête, continuant son petit manège.

Antoine soupira et le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant contre lui. Il avait peut être juste besoin d'affection, de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour lui. L'enfant se blotti contre le plus jeune de ses papas, et posa sa tête contre son torse, se sentant en sécurité.

Mathieu arriva et se joignit à l'étreinte. Caressant distraitement les cheveux de Théo d'une main, serrant son conjoint de l'autre. Jamais Théo n'avait été si réservé, enfermé et absent. Autant dire que ça inquiétait plus que tout les deux adultes qui ne savaient pas comment réagir. Et si finalement, le problème n'était pas la dispute de ses parents, mais autre chose ?

« Si tu as un problème, ou que tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein ? » questionna le plus vieux de ses papas.

« Oui… » dit doucement le petit, les yeux perdu dans le vide et l'air incertain.

Il s'endormit doucement, blotti contre ses deux papas qui ne tardèrent pas à le mettre au lit.

Il devait être environ 15 heure de l'après midi, Mathieu et Antoine était au salon, rongés par l'inquiétude.

Qu'avait donc leur petit ?

Il était malade ? Perturbé par quelque chose ?

« Qu'est ce qu'on a raté avec lui ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé avec la petite ! » s'exclama le petit châtain.

« Il est encore petit, et je pense que tu as raison : il a été perturbé par notre dispute.

-Mais si c'est pas ça ? Si c'est encore autre chose ? »

L'homme aux cheveux fous haussa les épaules.

« Alors il va falloir qu'on trouve rapidement ce qu'il a. »

Au même moment, Théo entra dans le salon, encore en grenouillère avec un doudou à la main, en larmes. Ses deux papas se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, mort d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon chéri ? » demanda Mathieu en prenant son petit dernier dans ses bras.

« J-j'ai fait un cauchemars… » bredouilla le concerné.

En le serrant un peu plus, le petit châtain remarqua autre chose.

« Tu as fais pipi au lit ? »

Théo baissa la tête, honteux.

« C'est pas grave, mon loup, de toute façon je voulais faire une machine. » dit Antoine en se levant.

Il embrassa le front de son fils et partit enlever les draps du lit, tandis que Mathieu emmenait son garçon à la salle de bain.

« On va prendre une douche vite fait, et ensuite on fera ce que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Théo sourit légèrement et fit oui de la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? » demanda le plus vieux de ses papas en lui retirant son t-shirt.

« Regarder Nemo ! » dit le petit qui semblait retrouver tout doucement le sourire.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, heureux de voir son fils sourire de nouveau, alors qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon et son slip.

Il s'apprêtait à le mettre dans la baignoire quand quelque chose l'interpella. Son fils avait quelques bleues sur le flanc droit.

A la fois intrigué et inquiet, Mathieu se rapprocha pour observer le corps de son fils de plus près. Il tourna son petit légèrement vers la gauche, et là, horreur.

Ce n'était pas seulement quelques bleues qu'il avait sur le flanc droit, il en avait plein dans le dos. Le petit châtain, sous le choc, voulu se persuader que c'était accidentelle, mais ça se voyait que non. C'était des taches bleues- violacées, quelques fois énormes qui couvraient le corps du petit. Des hématomes par centaine, des marques de coups d'une extrême violence.

Il le tourna dans tout les sens pour observer les moindres parcelles de sa peau, horrifié et ébahi.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que c'est ?! Comment c'est arrivé ?! » demanda-t-il, sans prendre conscience du ton agressif qu'il prenait.

Théo se raidit en l'entendant, mais Mathieu n'y fit pas attention, beaucoup trop occupé à l'examiner.

Il avait aussi saigné sur le haut de la poitrine, si on en croyait la croute qu'il avait. Et évidement, pleins d'hématomes, sur les épaule, les clavicules, le haut des jambes ou le dos… que des endroits généralement cachés par les vêtements du petit.

Mathieu sentit sa respiration se couper, et son cœur cesser de battre pendant quelques secondes.

Des marques de coups et des griffures ornaient le bas ventre, les fesses et l'intérieur des cuisses du petit.

« ANTOINE ! » hurla Mathieu plus paniqué que jamais.

Il observa le corps meurtri de son fils avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

« QUI T'A FAIT ÇA ?! QUI EST L'ENCULÉ QUI A OSÉ TE TOUCHER ?! »

Théo ne répondit pas, effrayé par l'attitude de son père.

« MAIS MERDE, ANTOINE ! BOUGE TON CUL ! »

Il serra son petit fort contre lui et fondit en larmes.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Depuis combien de temps son fils se faisait-il maltraiter, et par qui ? Il était minable, c'était sans aucuns doutes le pire père au monde. Trop préoccupé par ses problèmes, il n'avait pas remarqué que son enfant subissait des violences physiques extrêmement violentes, il n'avait pas protégé son bébé, qui devait souffrir depuis un bon bout de temps. Son fils se faisait maltraité, et lui en tant que père, avait laissé son garçon à son bourreau sans rien faire.

Mathieu avait vu, et savait que son fils avait été battu à présent. Mais une question hantait son esprit. Avait-il subi d'autres violences, tels que des attouchements, voir pire, un viol ? Jusqu'à ou était allé la personne qui l'avait fait souffrir ?

Il serra Théo un peu plus fort contre lui, l'enveloppant dans ses bras et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Qui avait osé faire du mal à son petit qu'il chérissait tant, qui pouvait seulement être capable de faire du mal à un enfant ?

« Pourquoi mon bébé, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Qui t'a fais ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?! »

C'est à ce moment que Antoine entra en trombe dans la salle de bain.

« Ça va mon chéri ?l je t'ai entendu crier… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant son conjoint, assit sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain en serrant le plus jeune de leur enfant contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le petit semblait avoir peur et être en colère, il se débattait et essayait de partir des bras de son papa, en vain étant donné qu'il le tenait bien contre lui.

« Mon ange ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a ?! » demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

« Q-Quelqu'un l-Iui a fais d-du mal… » pleura le concerné sans lâcher Théo.

« Hein ? Qui ? De quoi tu parles ?! » questionna le grand chevelu, soudainement inquiet.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Mathieu montra le corps de l'enfant à Antoine, qui pâlit immédiatement.

« T-Théo, qui t-t'a fait ça ?! P-pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?!

-L-LACHE MOI ! JE VEUX PAS TE LE DIRE ! » cria le petit en se débattant dans tout les sens, donnant même quelques coups au plus vieux de ses papas.

Il arriva à se défaire de l'étreinte de ce dernier, qui semblait détruit de l'intérieur.

L'homme aux cheveux fous attrapa son fils et l'immobilisa contre lui en restant malgré tout très doux et prévenant.

« Calme toi, Théo, calme toi…. » murmura-t-il en serrant le garçonnet contre lui.

Ce dernier essaya de le faire lâcher prise, se tortilla dans tout les sens pour essayer de partir, en vain. Il se calma, et fondit en larmes à son tour. Il avait déçu ses deux papas, il allait leur attirer des ennuies. Est-ce qu'ils l'aimeraient encore après ça ?

De plus, "il" allait être en colère si il savait que ses papas était au courant. "Il" lui avait dit que si ses papas étaient au courant, il leur ferait du mal à eux, à sa sœur et à lui. Théo avait peur de lui, et "il" le savait. "Il" pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Antoine finit lui aussi par fondre en larmes, serrant son fils et son tendre contre lui.

Qu'était -il arrivé à Théo ? Qui avait fait ça ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien vu ?

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

C'était juste un cauchemar.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 36, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

Je vous remercie d'ailleurs à tous de lire ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir, et je suis contente que cette histoire ait trouvé son publique ! *-*

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	37. Douloureuse découverte

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Je m'ennuie un peu et j'ai finit le chapitre 37 donc j'ai décidé de le poster un peu plus tôt xD

Avant de commencer le chapitre, comment avez-vous trouvez le nouveau slg shot ? Moi je l'ai adoré !

J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la vidéo d'Antoine, et j'ai hâte de voir ses futurs projets, surtout ce fameux long métrage, qui je l'espère verra le jour ! :)

Bref ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 37, j'espère que le précédent vous a plus ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 37 : Douloureuse découverte

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le calme régnait dans la maison, pourtant, la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Théo était enveloppé dans une couverture violette, endormit dans les bras du plus vieux de ses papas, se remettant doucement de ses émotions et des évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt.

Mathieu, quand à lui, pleurait toujours, serrant son fils contre lui et refusant de le lâcher, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Son fils se faisait battre.

Par qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Depuis combien de temps ? Un bon bout de temps, surtout si on observait le corps meurtri du bambin. Avait-il subi d'autres sévices, telles que des violences sexuelles ? C'était une éventualité que les deux parents refusaient d'envisager.

« S'il te plaît chéri, lâche le quelques secondes le temps que je l'examine… » tenta Antoine en essayant de prendre l'enfant endormit dans ses bras.

« N-Non ! Lâche le immédiatement ! » pleura le concerné en serrant son fils un peu plus contre lui.

Le grand chevelu lâcha un petit soupire. Il comprenait la réaction de son tendre, il ressentait le même chose que lui, et même si lui aussi mourait d'envie d'exploser, de se laisser pleurer et de hurler toute sa rage et son inquiétude, il savait que quelqu'un devait garder la tête sur les épaules et essayer de prendre la situation en main.

Le petit châtain quand à lui, caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, toujours en pleure.

« J-je suis tellement d-désolé, mon bébé.. » murmura-t-il.

Antoine eut le cœur brisé en voyant son tendre dans cet état.

« Chéri, ce qui est arrivé à Théo n'est pas notre faute… »

Mathieu essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« S-si ! Bien sûr que si ! On a pas fait attention à lui, on s'est seulement préoccupé de notre petite personne et de nos stupides problèmes de couple ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps notre gamin se fait molester par un connard ! O-on sait même pas ce qu'il lui a fait !

-E-Essaye de ne pas t'en faire, je te promet que tout va s'arranger…

-A-Arrête de me dire que ça va s'arranger, merde ! Notre fils s'est fait battre, et on sait même pas si il a subi d'autres choses ! Il s'est peut être fait violer, et toi tu me dis de me calmer ?! Alors maintenant Antoine, ferme ta gueule et essaye de prendre la situation au sérieux. » siffla Mathieu entre ses dents, ne voulant pas crier de peur de réveiller le petit, avant que sa voix ne se brise de nouveau.

L'homme aux cheveux fous lâcha un soupire plein de sanglot. Mathieu avait raison, ils étaient des pères lamentables qui n'avaient pas su prendre soin de leurs enfants.

De plus, il ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux, encore une fois son conjoint avait raison. Il essayait de se cacher la vérité, de dédramatiser la situation, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus nier. C'était grave, très grave.

Antoine réessaya d'examiner l'enfant, il approcha sa main de la couverture ou il était enveloppé et essaya de la soulever pour observer ses bleues et autres marques de coup : c'était horrible. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien observer le corps de son fils avant, étant donné que Mathieu ne l'avait laissé approcher ce dernier.

Ses yeux, horrifiés, se perdirent sur le bas du dos et les fesses de son enfant, couverte elles aussi d'hématomes et autres griffures.

Il était furieux. Furieux contre la personne qui avait osé faire du mal à Théo, mais aussi furieux contre lui-même, qui avait visiblement était trop con pour le remarquer.

Il essaya de retourner le petit garçon pour regarder si il avait aussi des marques de coup de l'autre côté du corps, mais une tape assez violente sur la main l'en dissuada.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher. » cracha Mathieu en rapprochant encore son fils de lui.

Il le serra un peu plus contre son torse et veilla à ce qu'il soit bien emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il ne voulait plus s'en séparer, du moins pas avant longtemps. Les yeux encore humides, il caressa doucement la joue de ce petit être si fragile qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

« Je veux voir ce qu'il a, moi aussi ! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit ?! C'est mon fils aussi, je te signal !

-Je le sais très bien, mais ce n'est pas un spectacle ou un monstre de foire ! Théo est un enfant ! Que se soit ton fils ou pas, ça ne t'apporteras rien de voir que son corps est couvert de bleues ! » vociféra le petit châtain aux bord des larmes.

Antoine lâcha un grognement frustré.

« Je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse, mais je suis en droit de voir de quoi souffre mon fils ! Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur, Mathieu, mais moi aussi j'ai peur, et peut importe ce que je vais voir, je veut être sur de ce qu'il a, moi aussi ! »

Mathieu retint quelques sanglots, et finit par céder à la demande d'Antoine, sans pour autant lâcher son fils. Il semblait littéralement mort de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre approche son enfant que lui, et avait visiblement du mal à faire confiance, même à Antoine.

Ce dernier retira la couverture qui cachait Théo, essayant de faire en sorte que le petit n'ai pas froid. Celui-ci, profondément endormit, frissonna quand il se retrouva nu comme un ver sans aucun tissu pour le couvrir, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

L'homme aux cheveux fous examina son torse, et s'arrêta sur le haut de la poitrine, ou il semblait avoir saigné. Il examina un peu plus la plaie et grogna. Quelqu'un avait mordu Théo jusqu'au sang.

Antoine serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchir, essayant de rester calme alors qu'au fond de lui, il voulait hurler, tout casser, et surtout aller chercher la personne qui avait fait ça pour lui péter la gueule.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, et continua d'examiner son garçon.

C'était dur à voir, bien plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé… toutes ses marques de coup le rendaient malade, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, était les griffure et les bleues présent sur le bas ventre et l'intérieur des cuisses du petit.

Mathieu, perturbé par ce spectacle qu'il ne voulait pas voir une deuxième fois avait tourné la tête, refusant tout contacte visuel avec le corps de Théo qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Antoine, les larmes aux yeux, remis son fils dans la couverture en déposant un doux baisers sur son front. Il releva des yeux plein de larmes vers le petit châtain.

« T-tu as raison. C'est de notre faute. »

Les deux parents avaient prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Comment faire pour s'en sortir ?

Un peu plus tard, vers 16 heure, Antoine était à la cuisine.

Il venait d'appeler Betty pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'occuper de Louise aujourd'hui, après lui avoir expliqué la situation. La jeune femme avait évidemment accepté. Il avait aussi appelé le docteur Schutz, qui après avoir écouté ce qui leur était arrivé, avait accepté d'annuler tout ses rendez-vous pour venir examiner le petit.

Le grand chevelu soupira, et posa le combiné sur la table de la cuisine avant de retourner au salon.

Son conjoint et son fils était encore là, dans le même état qu'il les avait laissé : Théo endormit, et Mathieu le tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement, ça se voyait.

Le petit papillonna des yeux, et s'étira, émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Le petit châtain renforça son étreinte, sûrement pour lui montrer qu'il était là, près de lui. Ou peut être était-ce pour se le prouver à lui-même…

Il caressa doucement la joue de son fils qui releva la tête pour l'observer.

Mathieu sourit faiblement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, embrassant tendrement son front. Théo se blotti un peu plus et se redressa, passant ses bras autours de la nuque de son papa pour le serrer contre lui.

Il voyait que ces papas n'allaient pas bien, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et il n'aimait pas ça !

Alors qu'il sentait les bras du plus vieux de ses papas l'entourer pour venir caresser tendrement son dos, il sentit quelques choses d'humide couler sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il innocemment au petit châtain.

Celui-ci essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se força à sourire.

« P-pour rien mon amour… » mentit Mathieu en caressant doucement sa joue.

Antoine arriva et s'assit près d'eux, soupirant doucement, décidé à avoir des explications. Il enroula un peu plus la couverture autours de son fils pour ne pas qu'il ait froid, et déclara :

« Théo, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, pas vrai ?

-Oui papa. » dit le petit en se blottissant un peu plus contre le petit châtain.

Antoine soupira et sourit légèrement.

« C'est bien. »

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit, réfléchissant bien à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Mon ange, tu sais que personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal ? Ni moi, ni papa, ni Louise, ni personne d'autre, hein ? »

Théo, comme absorbé par le discours de son père hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est pour ça mon amour, que si quelqu'un te fais du mal, tu dois absolument nous le dire. D'accord ? Papa et moi on t'aime très fort, et on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si quelqu'un te fais quelque chose, on fera tout pour que ça s'arrête, okay ? »

Le petit ne répondit pas. Ses parents essayèrent de discerner la moindre parcelle de sentiment dans ses yeux, ils ne virent que de la tristesse, de la peur et de la panique.

« Je sais que c'est dure à dire, Théo, mais il faut qu'on sache qui t'a fais du mal. Il faut que ça s'arrête, et si tu ne nous dit rien, on ne pourra pas t'aider. »

Le petit baissa la tête, honteux.

Mathieu caressa doucement sa nuque, et releva sa tête pour regarder son fils dans les yeux.

« C'est quelqu'un que papa et moi on connait ? » demanda-t-il.

Théo fit oui de la tête.

« Qui ça ? Tu dois nous le dire, mon chérie. » souffla le petit châtain.

Le garçon détourna le regard, ne voulant pas répondre.

« Il veut pas que je le dise. Il a dit que il va s'énerver si je le dis, et qu'il va vous taper… »

Mathieu et Antoine grognèrent. Ce connard utilisait la menace auprès de leur fils ? Il y avait un place pour lui en enfer, juste à côté de Staline de d'Hitler.

« Écoute, mon ange, il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le promet. Papa et moi on est beaucoup plus fort que lui. Okay ? Mais il faut absolument que tu nous dise qui c'est, sinon il va continuer à te faire mal, et il en est hors de question. » déclara Antoine.

L'enfant tremblait à présent dans les bras de Mathieu, qui, mort de peur et d'inquiétude ne savait plus quoi faire pour le rassurer. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et murmura à son oreille.

« Je t'en supplie, mon bébé, dit moi qui c'est. Je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un lève la main sur toi… »

Théo, tout tremblant, les larmes aux yeux et mort de peur, enfouis sa tête dans le torse de son père et murmura :

« L-le maître… »

Malgré le fait qu'il ait chuchoté ces mots et que ces derniers soient presque inaudibles, les deux parents avaient tout entendu.

Ils eurent un petit temps de réaction avant de comprendre que leur fils parlait de son enseignant.

Plus furieux que jamais d'avoir fait confiance à ce professeur, le petit châtain serra son fils contre lui.

« Je suis fier de toi, Théo, c'est bien que tu nous l'aies dit. »

Il caressa doucement la tête du petit et soupira. Il voulait savoir autre chose, mais comment demander ça à un enfant ?

« Qu'est ce que le maître… te faisait ?

-I-il me disait de venir dans s-son bureau à la récréation, et a-après i-il me tapait… »

C'était dur, très dur pour les deux jeunes hommes d'entendre ça. Mathieu serra les dents, pour retenir ses pleures, c'était sans aucun doute le pire moment de sa vie. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, et continua de questionner son fils, voulant savoir ce que ce monstre lui avait fait.

« Est-ce que… il t'a fais des choses bizarres, que tu ne trouves pas normal ? Est-ce qu'il t'a touché le zizi ou demandé de te mettre tout nu ? »

Ce n'était pas dit avec la plus grande des délicatesses, mais Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et il voulait être sur que son fils n'ai subit aucunes violences ou autres sévices sexuelles.

Théo baissa la tête, honteux, mort de peur. Il tremblait bien plus à présent, confirmant les plus grandes craintes de ses parents.

« I-il voulait qu'on se touche nos zizis… »

S'en fut trop pour le petit châtain qui saisit son enfant pour le serrer fort contre lui avant de fondre en larmes.

Antoine, paniqué et les larmes aux yeux, demanda précipitamment :

« E-et vous l'avez fait ?! »

Théo fit non de la tête.

« O-on l'a pas fait parce que il fallait de nouveau travailler… »

Antoine fondit en larmes à son tours, pleurant de soulagement. Il ne lui avait rien fait, même si il avait essayé.

« T-tu es sur ? Vous n'avez rien fait d'autres ?! »

Théo fit non de la tête, enlevant un énorme poids de l'épaule ses parents.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter les occupant de la maison. Il devait être 16h30.

« Ça doit-être le médecin… » annonça Antoine en se levant pour aller ouvrir, n'essayant même pas de cacher ses larmes.

Mathieu serra un peu plus son fils et embrassa son front, pleurant encore.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été la pour toi, mon bébé, pardonne moi.. » sanglota-t-il.

Théo ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ses papas étaient-ils si triste ? Et pourquoi le plus vieux de ses papas s'excusait-il ?

Il se blotti contre lui et murmura :

« Je t'aime, papa. »

Quand le grand chevelu ouvrit la porte, et se trouva face au docteur qu'il fit immédiatement entrer. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, l'air grave.

« Ou est le petit ?

-A-Au salon ! » s'empressa de répondre Antoine.

Le médecin entra dans le salon et salua Mathieu, avant de s'agenouiller à la hauteur du petit, toujours blotti contre son papa.

« Bonjour Théo.

-Bonjour monsieur docteur ! »

Le petit châtain sourit doucement en entendant son fils.

Le docteur continua :

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Papa est malade ? Il a l'air pas bien depuis avant…

-Non, je ne suis pas la pour papa. Je suis là pour regarder tes bobos et les soigner. Tu veux bien ? »

Théo fit une petit grimace et se blotti un peu plus contre son père, réticent.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, et si tu es sage je te donnerais un sucette après ! » déclara le médecin avec beaucoup de professionnalisme.

« Elles sont à quoi les sucettes ? Tu en as à la pomme ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Oui ! Alors, tu veux bien que je t'examine ? »

Toujours méfiant, et un peu peureux, le petit garçon se laissa faire examiner par le docteur, et du par conséquent quitter les bras du plus vieux de ses papas.

Ce dernier eu beaucoup de mal à lâcher son bébé et ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant aller dans les bras du vielle homme. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il faisait ça pour le bien du petit.

Quand le docteur Schutz eut fini d'examiner le petit, il lui donna la sucette à la pomme tant attendu par ce dernier et il le remit dans les bras de Mathieu, et déclara à l'attention des parents :

« Je pourrais vous parler en privé ? »

Antoine tourna la tête vers son conjoint, et vit que ce dernier n'avait aucunement envi de lâcher Théo. Ne voulant pas l'arracher à son bébé -ce qui lui aurait brisé le cœur- il décida d'aller parler seul avec le médecin.

« Bien sur, allons dans la cuisine ! » déclara-t-il, la peur au ventre de ce qu'il risquait d'entendre.

Avant de partir avec le docteur dans la pièce susnommée, il vit de la reconnaissance dans le regard de Mathieu, qui serrait son fils fermement contre lui, protecteur.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les deux hommes s'assirent à la table. Bien trop préoccupé pour lui proposer un café, l'homme aux cheveux fous questionna :

« Alors ? C'est grave ? »

Le vielle homme, les sourcils froncés, secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, les blessures ne sont que superficielle, bien que douloureuses. Votre fils n'a rien de cassé, et ça m'étonne d'ailleurs quand je vois la violence des coups. »

Antoine soupira, légèrement soulagé.

« Est-ce qu'il a été violé ?! Il nous a dit non, mais j'ai des doutes…

-Je n'ai trouvé aucunes traces de viole, fort heureusement. »

Le grand chevelu prit sa tête entre ses mains, plus soulagé que jamais.

« Votre fils vous a dit, qui lui fait subir ça ? »

Antoine hocha faiblement la tête.

« Son enseignant l'interpellait dans son bureau à chaque récréations…

-Je vois…. »

Le vielle homme sortit une feuille de sa valise en cuire, et commença à écrire dessus. Quand il eut finit, il donna la feuille Antoine qui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une preuve écrite et signé comme quoi un médecin reconnait les actes de violences extrêmes portés sur votre fils. Si vous voulez portez plainte, il faudra présenter cette feuille à la gendarmerie. Il faudra aussi sans doutes un témoignage de votre fils. Je vous conseil également de prendre des photos des marques de coups présent sur le petit avant qu'elles n'aient disparu, pour présenter le maximum de preuves. »

Antoine hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce que l'enseignant risque, comme peine ?

-Quatre à cinq ans de prison et son licenciement si il est reconnu coupable, ce qui normalement devrait arriver vu le nombre de preuve contre lui. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous, soulagé, remercia grandement de docteur. Ce dernier lui tendit une pommade.

« C'est à appliquer sur les hématomes de votre fils. Si vous voyez qu'il garde des séquelles psychologiques, n'hésitez pas à l'emmener voir un psychologue spécialisé dans la maltraitance infantile.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon métier ! »

Antoine raccompagna le vielle homme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, avant que celui-ci ne parte, il se retourna et déclara.

« Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos échantillons de sang, mes recherches ont portées leur fruit, j'ai découvert comment vous avez réussi à tomber enceinte ! Inutile de vous expliquer que c'est extrêmement complexe ! J'ai donc fait des pilules qui pourraient éventuellement permettre aux hommes d'enfanter ! »

Antoine sourit. C'était une bonnes nouvelles, enfin une dans cette journée merde !

Il salua le docteur Schutz, et retourna au salon. Mathieu serrait leur fils contre lui, en regardant Nemo avec ce dernier. Le grand chevelu sourit doucement et alla doucement s'installer près d'eux. Quand le petit châtain le vit, il le questionna du regard, inquiet et curieux de savoir ce qui s'était dit entre lui et le médecin.

Antoine hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant pour ne pas que son tendre s'en fasse.

Maintenant, ils allaient devoir veiller sur leur fils, veillant ce qu'il guérisse bien et qu'il se remette des choses horribles qu'il avait vécu.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux à Théo, en se promettant que plus jamais personne ne ferait de mal à ses enfants sans en payer les conséquences.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Reviews ? ;)

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 37, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve normalement samedi prochain pour le chapitre 38 !

En attendant je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Amour et licornes !  
.  
.


	38. Instituteur malveillant

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :D

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 38, et c'est avec beaucoup de peine et à la fois beaucoup de joie que je vous annonce que cette fiction est bientôt finit ! Il restera encore deux chapitre après celui-ci !

Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé le dernier SLG shot ? Moi je l'ai adoré, et j'ai beaucoup rit xD Pareil pour la vidéo ''block'' posté par Antoine sur la mezzanine xD *-*

Bref, on ne va pas tergiverser plus longtemps la dessus !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 38 : Instituteur malveillant

.

.

.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois.

La vie reprenait doucement son court, même si c'était compliqué. En effet, Mathieu et Antoine avaient porté plainte contre l'instituteur de leur fils, ce dernier n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, et avait tout avoué.

Il ne regrettait d'ailleurs rien, c'était un fou qui était véritablement fier de ce qu'il avait fait et se plaisait à le chanter sur tout les toits. Un procès allait avoir lieux pour déterminer le sort de ce malade.

Le docteur Schutz quand à lui, avait annoncé sa découverte au reste du monde, et même si des manifestations et autres pétitions faites par des homophobes avaient commencé à croître un peu partout, il avait été autorisé à vendre des pilules permettant aux hommes d'enfanter.

Les deux parents quand à eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc que leur avait fait cette nouvelle. Ils surveillaient de près leur deux enfants, surtout Théo, veillant à ce que ce dernier reprenne une vie normal.

Il semblait d'ailleurs remonter tout doucement la pente, il recommençait à manger normalement, avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur et laissait ses parents appliquer la pommade sur ses blessures sans se plaindre ! -ou presque-

Le grand chevelu et le petit châtain avaient expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Théo à Louise, et même si cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment comprit la gravité de la situation à cause de son jeune âge, elle avait saisit le principale. Mais tellement de questions restaient sans réponse… Ça faisait très mal ? Pourquoi son frère ne lui avait rien dit ? Qu'est ce que l'instituteur lui avait fait, exactement ? Il l'avait tapé, comme quand ils se disputaient entre eux et que leurs parents leur disaient qu'il ne fallait pas se battre ?

« Mais il t'a fait quoi le maître ? Il t'a tapé comme ça ? » demanda la fillette en donnant une tape dans l'épaule à son frère.

Théo grimaça et se frotta l'épaule.

« Me tape pas ! Sinon je le dis à papa !

-T'as qu'à correctement m'expliquer !

-J'ai pas envi de te le dire ! Laisse moi ! »

Louise, mécontente de voir son frère rester dans le silence, lui assena un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Dis le moi ou je t'aime plus ! »

Le petit garçon fit la moue et croisa les bras, hésitant.

Le pauvre, il fallait le comprendre. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur ce moment de sa vie, et ne savait absolument pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Merde quoi, il avait trois ans ! Comment expliquer des choses comme ça à trois ans ? Malheureusement, c'était trop dur à comprendre pour sa sœur, qui ne savait pas ce qu'avait ressentit son frère et ne connaissait de toute manière rien sur la violence. -Encore heureux, d'ailleurs.-

« Non, il me tapait plus fort que ça… » murmura finalement Théo.

« Fort comment ? Il faisait quoi d'autre ? »

Le petit lança un regard noir.

« Tais toi ! Je veux pas te le dire ! Laisse moi tranquille ou j'appelle papa ! »

Louise grogna légèrement et donna un coup dans l'épaule du pauvre Théo qui fondit en larmes.

Aussitôt, Mathieu arriva au salon, les sourcils froncés, inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

-L-Louise me tape ! » pleura Théo en pointant sa sœur d'un doigt accusateur.

Le petit châtain s'approcha du petit et le prit dans ses bras, en soupirant. Il lui demanda ou il avait mal, et lui fit un ''Bisou Magique'' avant de gronder sa fille.

« Louise, je t'ai déjà dit que vous ne devez pas vous taper !

-Mais c'est lui ! Il veut pas me dire ce que son maître il lui a fait ! »

Mathieu inspira doucement pour se calmer. Il savait que Louise ne se rendait pas comte de ce qui était arrivé a Théo, qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère.

Il serra les point et siffla entre ses dents, essayant tout de même de rester calme :

« Ce qui est arrivé à ton frère ne te regarde pas, Okay ? Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. »

Le petite, pas satisfaite par la réponse de son père croisa les bras. Pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais rien lui expliquer ? Ses papas disaient plein de chose à Théo, et jamais a elle ! C'était injuste, il n'y en avait toujours que pour son frère !

Elle alla dans sa chambre, les larmes yeux, vexée et blessée, pensant être moins aimé que le cadet de la famille.

Mathieu soupira légèrement. Il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec sa fille. Il serra son fils un peu plus contre lui et s'assit sur le canapé, le couvrant de baisers.

Avec un grand sourire niais, il caresse doucement ses cheveux ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il était le plus beau bébé du monde.

Il aurait aimé que sa fille soit près de lui, mais il savait qu'elle préférait rester seule. Ou du moins il le pensait.

Il se redressa légèrement avec l'intention d'aller dans la chambre de la petite, mais fut arrêté par une voix qui l'interpela depuis la cuisine.

« Chéri ? Je vais au commissariat, il faut que le petit vienne avec moi. Tu te souviens ? »

Le petit châtain serra Théo un peu plus contre lui, le ventre noué par la peur et l'appréhension de laisser son fils aller quelque part sans lui.

« Oui, oui… »

Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers le plus jeunes de ses papas, pour que celui-ci le porte. Antoine sourit doucement et serra son fils contre lui.

« On va mettre les chaussures et la veste, d'accord mon amour ? »

Théo hocha la tête et se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

Une fois prêt, l'homme aux cheveux fous prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, et dit à l'attention de ce dernier :

« Tu dis au-revoir à papa ? »

Théo offrit un magnifique sourire à Mathieu, et lui fis salut de la main. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement, un sentiment de peur et d'appréhension lui tordant les tripes. Il se força malgré tout à sourire et salua à son tour le petit.

Avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, le garçonnet s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

-je veux un bisou. » déclara fermement Théo en se retournant pour entrer dans l'appartement et jeter un regard suppliant à Mathieu.

Celui-ci se leva presque immédiatement, et vint serrer son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Le grand chevelu poussa un petit soupire, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par cette scène.

Il remarqua les yeux humides de son conjoint, et son estomac se noua. Il savait que Mathieu avait peur, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais ces dernier temps, le petit châtain était devenu surprotecteur avec leurs enfants. Ça l'inquiétait, il avait peur que son tendre n'empêche involontairement ses petits de grandir en les surprotégeant de trop…

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il à son fils.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se sépara du plus âgé de ses papas à contrecœur.

« Oui… » marmonna-t-il.

Mathieu eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher son petit dernier, mais il dut quand même le laisser aller.

Une fois en dehors de l'appartement, Antoine et Théo se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Après avoir attaché l'enfant, le grand chevelu s'installa au volant de l'auto et démarra.

Pourquoi allaient-ils au commissariat ?

L'instituteur avait été arrêté, et il fallait que Théo témoigne. Bien sûr, il était jeune et il n'allait pas parler devant plusieurs policiers, non, ce serait une psychologue qui prendrait sa déposition pour ensuite aller la donner au gendarme.

L'homme aux cheveux fous, quand à lui, témoignerait dans une autre pièce avec les forces de l'ordre, leur expliquant ce que son fils lui avait dit, et comment il aurait découvert ses blessures. Il allait même rencontrer l'instituteur du petit, ce qui lui faisait légèrement peur…

Un fois arrivé là bas, Antoine se gara et sortit de la voiture avec Théo.

« Tu as bien comprit, chéri ? Tout ce que tu nous as dit à papa et moi, tu devras aussi le dire à la madame. » expliqua le grand chevelu pour la dixième fois.

« Oui papa. » déclara l'enfant, lassé d'entendre le même discours depuis cinq minutes.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et attendirent quelques minutes avant de se faire accueillir par une dame, environ 45 ans, habillé dans un tailleur, semblant être très professionnel. Elle avait quelques rides, une coupe au carré brune et un sourire illuminait son visage fatigué. Elle semblait digne de confiance et très sympathique.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant la main d'Antoine .

Ce dernier l'a salua à son tour.

« Je suis Véronique, psychologue spécialisé dans la maltraitance infantile, je suppose que ce petit bonhomme est Théo ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se blotti un peu plus contre son père.

« Il faut l'excuser, il est un peu timide. » déclara le grand chevelu avec un petit rire.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprend. »

Véronique expliqua à Antoine ce qui allait se passer entre elle et le petit, avant de partir dans un bureau avec le concerné.

Théo trouva vite ses marques, Véronique était très patiente et prévenante avec lui, et l'avait vite mit en confiance. Il avait eut le droit à quelques bonbons, et pouvait jouer avec des playmobiles et même dessiner !

De son côté, l'homme aux cheveux fous avait été appelé dans une autre pièce avec deux agents de sécurité, et M. Jauriet, l'enseignant de Théo.

Antoine ne lui adressa même pas un regard et s'assit en face du bureau, ou l'un des gendarmes tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Bien, monsieur, je vais prendre votre déclaration. » déclara ce dernier à l'attention du grand chevelu.

Antoine recontacter alors ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que Théo lui avait dit, comment lui et Mathieu avait découvert qu'il se faisait battre et si il avait remarqué des changements de comportement chez son fils. Le gendarme tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse phénoménal durant tout le discours d'Antoine, l'interrompant à certains moment pour lui poser des questions. Quand l'homme aux cheveux fous eut fini de parler, les deux agent se tournèrent vers l'instituteur.

« Avez-vous quelques chose à déclarez ? » lui demanda l'un d'eux.

M. Jauriet ne broncha pas, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Non.

-Reconnaissez vous les fais ?

-Oui. »

Le grand chevelu éprouva une haine immense envers cet homme, qui restait stoïque et ne laissait paraître aucune émotions devant les accusations auquel il faisait face.

Comment pouvait-il rester ainsi de marbre ?

« Regrettez vous les fais ?

-Non. »

S'en fut trop pour Antoine.

« Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?! Vous avez frappé un enfant ! Vous vous rendez compte, au moins ?! » vociféra-t-il.

L'Instituteur leva un regard haineux avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

« Parce que vous pensez que je vais me repentir ? La seul chose que je regrette, c'est de n'avoir pas pu aller plus loin avec lui. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous, plus furieux que jamais, se jeta sur M. Jauriet sans réfléchir.

Ce dernier sursauta et lâcha un cri, tombant à la renverse de sa chaise sous le choc de l'assaut. Impossible pour lui de se débattre, étant donné qu'il avait des menottes. Tant mieux, songea Antoine. Après tout, qui savait de quoi ce type était capable ?

Le grand chevelu envoya son point dans sa figure, son genoux dans son ventre, et diverses coups à diverses endroits.

L'instituteur, à la merci de son assaillant, encaissait les coups. Il avait le nez en sang, et la seule chose qu'il pu faire pour se défendre fut de donner un énorme coup de boule à Antoine.

Ce dernier vacilla, sonné et la lèvre en sang. Il se releva et sauta sur le professeur, toujours à terre, pour continuer de le frapper. Ils furent malgré tout séparé par les deux policiers.

« Stop ! Ça suffit ! Calmez vous monsieur Daniel, vous êtes au commissariat, pas sur un ring de catch ! »

Antoine grogna, et lâcha le t-shirt de l'instituteur. Ce dernier fut emmené loin de lui avant qu'une nouvelle disputes éclate. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau et souffla un grand coup, les sourcils encore froncés et le visage déformé par la colère.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau, ce fut Véronique qui rentra avec plusieurs feuille à la main et une clef USB. Elle l'a tendit à l'un des deux gendarmes.

« Voici la disposition du petit, il confirme ce que son père nous a dit. J'ai aussi filmé la séance que nous avons eu.

-Merci Véronique, je vais visionner ça. »

Antoine lâcha un soupire énervé et frustré, impatient de retrouver son fils.

« Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Daniel. Nous vous téléphonerons pour vous tenir au courant de l'affaire. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous rejoignit son fils, soulagé de le voir souriant. Ce dernier l'attendait dans les couloirs du commissariat.

« Allez mon cœur, on rentre à la maison ? »

Théo sourit, et se leva du banc sur lequel il était assit, avant de prendre une mine inquiète. Il pointa le visage de son père, et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as un bobo à la lèvre ? Le maître t'a tapé ?

\- Non, non, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste cogné. » s'empressa de le rassurer Antoine.

Le petit garçon sourit, et serra la main de son père. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur maintenant, il savait que ses parents étaient là pour le protéger et que plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 38, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Plus que deux, et se sera malheureusement la fin de cette fonction !

En attendant on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 39 !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	39. Jalousie

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, le chapitre 39 ! J'espère que le précédant vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

En ce qui concerne cette fiction, j'ai très envie de faire un Tome 2 sur l'adolescence de Théo et Louise, et pour montrer comment Antoine et Mathieu s'en sortent. J'ai déjà pleins d'idées, mais j'aimerais quand même voir ce que vous en pensez ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 39 : Jalousie

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Alors qu'il conduisait sa voiture, Antoine repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre au commissariat. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait agit bêtement en sautant sur M. Jauriet pour le frapper. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait voulu lui faire subir bien pire, lui faire endurer ce que son fils avait vécu. C'était un connard, une sale ordure qui n'aurait jamais du devenir professeur. Sérieusement, combien de parents avaient laissé leurs enfants sous la garde de ce monstre ?! Heureusement, il allait être condamné pendant un petit bout de temps et ne serait plus en contacte avec des gamins innocents puisqu'il avait été viré !

L'homme aux cheveux fous laissa un petit sourire venir éclairer son visage alors qu'il regardait son fils dans le rétroviseur de la voiture. Ce dernier s'amusait à dessiner avec ses doigts sur la vitre de la voiture grâce à la buée.

Il avait du subir des choses tellement affreuses avec cet homme….

« Ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace avant de rentrer, mon ange ? »

Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de Théo.

« J'aurais le droit à une glace deux boules ?

-Oui mon chéri, même trois si tu veux ! » s'exclama Antoine.

Le petit garçon accepta l'offre de son père, heureux de passer un moment rien qu'avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu était au salon, en train de lire un livre. -Pars vite et reviens tard, de Fred Vargas, pour les connaisseurs- Mais il n'était pas vraiment captivé par la lecture du roman, son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose.

Sa petite fille semblait triste et vexée, suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt avec Théo, ou ce dernier n'avait pas voulu lui parler des agressions infligées par son instituteur. Elle était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait un problème ? Peut être n'avait elle pas comprit pourquoi Théo ne voulait pas lui parler des évènements qu'il avait vécu…

Avec un léger soupire inquiet, le petit châtain posa son livre sur la table basse du salon, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la chambre de la petite. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte, quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés.

« Ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux de l'entendre pleurer.

Aussitôt, les sanglots cessèrent.

« N-non ! Va t'en ! » s'écria la petite à travers la porte.

Mathieu lâcha un petit soupire.

Pourquoi sa fille ne voulait-elle pas le voir ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait contrarié ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Décidé à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, il entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Cette dernière était roulée en boule sur son lit, cachée sous la couverture. Le petit châtain s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit sur le lit avec un regard doux et un sourire triste. Il enleva la couverture de la tête de sa fille, et demanda doucement :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, ma puce ? »

Louise essaya de remettre la couverture sur son visage et de faire partir son père à coup de pied, pleurant de plus belle.

« R-rien ! »

Le jeune homme saisit sa fille et la posa sur ses genoux, ignorant ses « lâche moi ! » incessants. Il la serra contre lui, et caressa tendrement son dos. La petite fille finit par se calmer, et enfouis même sa tête dans le t-shirt du plus vieux de ses papas.

« Allez, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. » dit Mathieu sur un ton rassurant.

« P-pourquoi vous m'aimez pas ? » demanda la petite, en levant de grands yeux larmoyants vers lui.

Mathieu fut prit de court. C'était quoi cette question ? Louise pensait-elle vraiment être mal aimé par ses parents ? Pourquoi ?

Alors que l'inquiétude le gagnait, le petit châtain se souvint que c'était une enfant, qui plus est une grande sœur, et que lui aussi à son âge était jaloux de son petit frère et pensait n'être aimé de personne.

Il serra la petite un peu plus contre lui.

« Voyons ma chérie, tu sais très bien que papa et moi on t'aime très fort !

-C-c'est pas vrai ! Vous a-aimez que Théo ! »

Mathieu retint un petit soupire.

« Non ma belle, papa et moi on vous aime tout les deux autant l'un que l'autre. Pourquoi tu penses l'inverse ? »

La fillette détourna le regard, et fixa le coin de sa chambre, qui semblait d'un coup être très intéressant. Elle savait pourquoi elle pensait être mal aimé, mais elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle avait peur de ce que son papa dirait.

Ce dernier caressa doucement le dos de sa fille.

« Mon bébé, dis moi…. »

Les yeux encore vitreux, les cheveux décoiffé et le visage encore déformé par la tristesse, elle déclara dans un murmure, la voix entre coupé de sanglots :

« Vous êtes t-toujours avec lui en ce moment, et jamais avec moi. V-vous lui dites plein d-de chose que vous me dites p-pas et vous f-faites toujours p-plein de truc a-avec Théo. »

Mathieu se tut quelques instants, examinant ce que la petite venait de dire. Il réalisa avec effroi que sa fille avait raison. Depuis que lui et son conjoint avaient découvert que Théo se faisait battre, ils étaient toujours avec lui, quitte à délaisser Louise. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à elle, bien trop occupé à se soucier de l'état du plus jeune de la famille.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en lâchant un soupire rempli de tristesse. C'était un mauvais père, un père indigne qui ne savait pas s'occuper de deux enfants à la fois.

Le petit châtain se ressaisit et serra sa fille un peu plus fort contre lui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Excuse moi mon bébé, pardonne moi. J'étais trop occupé avec ton frère, et je t'ai mi de côté sans le vouloir… »

Il lui embrassa le front et la berça doucement.

« Papa et moi, on vous aime tout les deux autant, mais on n'avait très peur pour Théo à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé, c'est pour ça qu'on était toujours avec lui. Tu comprends, ce qui est arrivé à ton frère et très grave, et il aurait pu avoir gros problèmes à cause de ça…

-Quoi comme problèmes ? »

Mathieu soupira légèrement. Comment expliquer ça a une enfant de 6ans ?

« Il aurait pu avoir tellement peur qu'il n'aurait plus voulu sortir, manger ou jouer avec toi. Son maître aurait pu lui faire très très mal, et papa et moi on ne voulait pas que ça arrive. C'est peut être encore un peu compliqué à comprendre pour toi, mais en grandissant tu sauras pourquoi. »

Louise hocha doucement la tête.

«Mais il voulait faire quoi à Théo, le maître ? »

Le petit châtain réfléchit bien à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Il voulait le taper, et lui faire des câlins magique, comme papa et moi on fait.

-Mais tu avais dit que les câlins magique c'est que pour les grands…

-Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est très grave. Les grands n'ont pas le droit de faire de câlins magiques avec des enfants. D'accord ? »

Louise hocha la tête.

« Si un jour quand tu seras grande tu veux faire ça avec quelqu'un, il faudra que vous soyez tout les deux d'accord. Personne n'a le droit de te forcer à faire des câlins magiques, et tu n'as pas le droit n'on plus de forcer quelqu'un d'autre à le faire. »

La petite semblait avoir tout comprit. -Ou du moins, le principale-

« Et pourquoi le maître il voulait faire ça à Théo si c'est interdit ?

-Parce qu'il est bête et méchant. Si un jour quelqu'un te force à le faire, tu devras dire non et tout de suite le dire à papa et moi ! Et c'est pareille si quelqu'un t'embête, il faut que tu nous préviennes. Okay ?

-Oui papa. »

Le petit châtain sembla soulagé. Il serra la petite contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

« Mais vous m'aimez quand même, alors ? » demanda Louise en serrant le plus vieux de ses papas contre elle.

Mathieu eut un petit rire.

« Oui ma belle, je t'aime à la folie. »

Elle sourit à cette réponse, ses papas l'aimaient. Elle avait eu très peur qu'ils préfèrent Théo, mais elle avait compris maintenant qu'ils se faisaient juste du souci pour lui.

« Ça te dis, de faire un gâteau au chocolat ? » demanda le petit châtain en souriant.

« Oui ! » s'exclama la petite en sautant des genoux de son père pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

Ce dernier la suivit en rigolant, amusé de la voir comme ça.

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Antoine était assit à une table dans un restaurant, en train de manger une glace. Ils seraient bien resté dehors, mais il faisait froid et il neigeait.

Le plus jeune des papas regarda son fils avec admiration. Qu'il était beau, adorable ! Lui et son conjoint avaient fait du bon travail : leurs enfants étaient parfaits !

Bon, en attendant son fils mangeait tout de même comme un petit cochon, mais ce n'avait pas d'importance. Il prit une serviette en papier et essuya l'énorme moustache qu'il avait.

Le petit tourna la tête, essayant d'échapper a l'emprise de son père, en vain. À quoi ça servait de lui essuyer la bouche, il n'avait même pas finit de manger sa glace !

Le grand chevelu rigola doucement.

« Tu manges comme un petit cochon… »

« Je sais ! » déclara fièrement le petit en continuant de manger sa glace.

Glace délicieuse en passant : Vanille, fraise et chocolat ! Autant dire qu'il était aux anges !

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, il devait être 16h30.

« Chéri ? On est rentré ! » déclara Antoine en enlevant sa veste.

Théo alla dans le salon, mais ne trouva pas le plus vieux de ses papas. Il entendait cependant des rires fuser depuis la cuisine.

« Papa ? T'es ou ?

-On est à la cuisine, mon cœur ! » déclara Mathieu, semblant être au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement il riait.

Le petit se précipita dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Antoine, amusé d'entendre son conjoint et sa fille si heureux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tout était blanc.

« Il neige ! » s'écria Théo avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Non, il ne neigeait pas. Mathieu avait tout simplement eu la bonne idée de demander à Louise de peser la farine, et cette dernière avait évidement fait tomber tout le sachet. S'en était suivit une bataille acharné à se lancer de la farine à la figure pour savoir lequel des deux allait tout nettoyer : ils en avait convenu que Louise nettoierait le plan de travail, et Mathieu tout le reste de la cuisine. Pas très équitable, mais bon, la petite de 6ans n'allait pas jouer les Cendrillon !

L'homme aux cheveux fous ria en voyant son tendre et sa fille couvert de farine.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Papa a fait tomber toute la farine ! » ria la petite en pointant son père du doigt.

« Eh ! C'est même pas vrai ! » se défendit le concerné en riant lui aussi comme un enfant.

Il y eut beaucoup de travail pour nettoyer toute la cuisine, et toute la famille mit la mains à la pâte pour que la farine disparaisse, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 39 ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

Si vous êtes pour l'idée de faire un Tome 2, faites le moi savoir !

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	40. Vie de famille

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Alors voilà, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de "Une nouvelle vie ensemble" je suis très heureuse que cette fiction soit arrivé la ou elle en est, et à la fois très triste de la finir !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier autant que vous êtes de l'avoir suivit, et je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plus ! Merci aussi à ceux qui on laissé des commentaires et autres reviews, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé ! :)

Bien sur, ça ne se finit pas là vu que je vous annonce qu'il y aura officiellement un Tome 2 qui traitera sur l'adolescence de Théo et Louise ! Je ne vais pas le sortir tout de suite, car j'ai d'autre projet de fiction entre, mais il y en aura un ! Je pense que je préviendrai sur cette histoire quand le premier chapitre sortira, sinon je posterais un message sur mon compte !

Je ne sors pas le tome 2 tout de suite, car j'ai quelques projets entre ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura :

-Une fanfiction Matron "Malade d'amour" (je pense faire cinq chapitres maximum ! le premier chapitre ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder !)

-Une fanfiction Mathieu×OC (je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de la trame narrative, mais j'y travaille ! )

-Un OS Patron×Hippie (ce n'est pas encore sur du tout, mais j'ai quelques petites idées)

Le Matron (MathieuxPatron) sortira bientôt ! (Demain normalement) Je suis un peu moins sur pour le deuxième projet, il se peut donc que le tome 2 de "Une nouvelle vie ensemble" sorte avant, voir en même temps que cette fiction ! Et le troisième projet (OS) ne verra peut être jamais le jour, ou alors pas tout de suite, c'est à voir !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 40 : Vie de famille

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un mois était à présent passé depuis la visite d'Antoine au commissariat.

M. Jauriet avait été condamné à 5 ans de prison pour violence sur enfant, et avait évidemment était licencié. Plus jamais il ne poserait ses sales mains sur un enfant.

La petite famille quand à elle avait reprit une vie normale, Mathieu et Antoine Continuait leur travail, et Betty venait garder les enfants.

Théo avait oublié toute cette histoire et s'était remis de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait une nouvelle institutrice très gentille qui lui avait vite fait oublier M. Jauriet.

Louise quand elle, avait compris que ses papas ne faisaient aucunes préférences entre elle et Théo, et malgré quelques petites crises de jalousies ou autres disputes, elle s'entendait très bien avec son frère et prenait son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur !

Le petit châtain travaillait toujours à la plonge de 9h à 17h dans un petit restaurant, et restait avec ses enfants et son conjoint le week-end. Il était toujours trop protecteur avec ses deux petits, ce qui inquiétait un peu Antoine, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Ce dernier quand à lui, continuait son métier d'ingénieur du son et avait arrêté de voir Cécilia, jugeant que ça pourrait mettre en danger sa vie de couple. Il s'était d'ailleurs excusé auprès de cette dernière pour s'être servit d'elle comme d'un objet pour assouvir ses fantasmes.

La jeune femme quand a elle, lui avait pardonné, sachant qu'ils étaient tout les deux fautifs dans cette histoire. Elle avait été ravis de voir que leur famille avait survécu à la tromperie du grand chevelu, et essayait de se remettre de cette histoire et d'oublier son ex, définitivement cette fois-ci. Elle avait d'ailleurs rencontré une charmante jeune femme, Noémie, avec qui elle s'entendait extrêmement bien ! Elles avaient toutes les deux le projet d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, et peut être entamer une relation.

Le docteur Schutz quand à lui, continuait d'exercer son métier, et était très fier de sa trouvaille ! Grâce à ses recherches et à la participation de Mathieu et Antoine, beaucoup d'hommes avaient pu devenir père !

Betty quand à elle, allait bientôt passer son diplôme de paysagiste ! Elle s'était définitivement installée avec son copain, et avaient tout deux de nombreux projet d'avenir !

Aujourd'hui, nous étions un Dimanche de janvier.

Mathieu et Antoine avaient invité leurs parents et leurs amis à passer un après midi chez eux avec leurs petit.

« Mon cœur, tu as déjà mit les chips sur la table ? » demanda Mathieu depuis la cuisine.

« Oui, tout est prêt ! » répondit Antoine depuis le salon.

Il vit son tendre le rejoindre, pour poser des boissons sur la table basse. Ce dernier posa aussi des verres et des serviettes en papier avant de demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'on a à boire pour les petits ?

-Du jus d'orange, du coca ou de l'oasis, je crois. » répondit le grand chevelu.

Le petit châtain hocha la tête, et appela :

« Les enfants ! Venez voir au salon ! »

Théo et Louise entrèrent dans la pièce, sautillant et heureux à l'idée de recevoir du monde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la petite.

L'homme aux cheveux fous eut un petit rire en les voyant. Ils étaient absolument adorables! Sa fille était habillée avec une magnifique robe bleue marine, et son fils avec un petit polo blanc et rose.

« On veut savoir ce que vous voulez boire. Il y a du jus d'orange, du coca ou de l'oasis. »

« Je veux du coca ! » s'exclama la petite.

« Tu veux, ou tu voudrais ? » questionna le plus vieux de ses papas avec un sourire narquois.

« Je voudrais… » bafouilla Louise avec une pour boudeuse.

« Moi je voudrais de l'oasis ! » s'écria Théo à son tours.

« D'accord, je vais chercher ça ! » clama le grand chevelu avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Les enfants regardèrent leur père partir, avant d'entendre la porte de l'entrée.

« C'est qui, c'est qui ? » demanda la fillette, surexcité.

« Je ne sais pas, on va voir. » déclara Mathieu, amusé, en allant ouvrir.

C'était ses parents, Sandrine et Guillaume.

« Bonjour mon poussin ! » s'exclama Sandrine en voyant son fils.

Elle le serra contre elle et lui embrassa le front.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-elle.

« Super ! » s'exclama le petit châtain en faisant entrer son père et sa mère.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps, Théo et Louise se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur grands parents en criant « Papi ! Mamie ! » Ces derniers les attrapèrent au vole, en souriant.

« Bonjour mes chéris ! » dit Guillaume en les serrant contre lui.

La petite troupe s'installa au salon en attendant les autres invités, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Nyo, Alex, Fred, Seb, Alexis et ses frères, les parents d'Antoine et de Mathieu : ils étaient tous réunit !

Les rires fusaient dans la petite maison, et toutes les personnes présentent n'étaient plus qu'amour, joie et bonne humeur.

Ces derniers temps, la vie n'avait pas était facile et la petite famille avait été confronté à beaucoup d'épreuves, qu'ils avaient, heureusement, réussit à surmonter. Le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, prouvait à Mathieu et Antoine qu'ils étaient un couple soudé, et qu'ils étaient capable de s'occuper d'enfant, malgré ce qu'ils pensaient au début. Et même si ce n'était pas tout le temps facile, ils étaient de bon parents et apprenait chaque jours à mieux s'occuper de leurs enfants.

La petite fête que le couple avait organisé se termina vers 21h. Oui, c'était tôt, mais ça avait duré tout l'après midi et il ne fallait pas oublier que leurs enfants avait école le lendemain !

Ils saluèrent leurs invités et les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Salut, et merci d'être passé !

-Plutôt merci à vous de nous avoir invité, à la prochaine ! »

Une fois tout le monde partit, Antoine et Mathieu retournèrent au salon, épuisé par cette journée, pourtant pas si mouvementé. Sur le canapé, était endormi Théo, alors que Louise somnolait. Ils sourirent, attendri, avant de se lever et de les prendre dans leurs bras pour aller les coucher.

Antoine entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la déposa sur le lit.

« Allez, enfile ton pyjama, ma belle. »

Cette dernière, à moitié endormit, s'habillait rapidement avant de se réfugier sous la couette pour presque immédiatement fermer les yeux.

« Tu ne te brosse pas les dents ce soir, mais c'est exceptionnel ! » déclara Antoine.

Louise hocha la tête, trop fatiguée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme aux cheveux fous sourit, il embrassa le front de sa fille et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de sortir de sa chambre, tandis que son conjoint faisait de même avec Théo.

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent au salon à tout ranger, quelques minutes plus tard. L'évier était plein de vaisselle, il y avait des miettes de gâteaux apéro sur le sol du salon, et même quelques bouteilles d'alcool vident qui traînaient par terre, leur rappelant les soirées auxquelles ils étaient invités avant de devenir parent. Fatigué, ils laissèrent tout en plan. Ils nettoieraient demain !

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit après s'être mit en pyjama. Trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit, ils restèrent allongé à se regarder dans les yeux, se tenant par les mains.

« T'es beau. » déclara Mathieu au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais. » répondit tout simplement Antoine, un petit sourire taquin accroché au lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » ajouta le petit châtain.

L'homme aux cheveux fous embrassa tendrement son conjoint en guise de réponse.

« Moi aussi. »

À force de s'occuper de la maison, de leurs enfant, de leurs travails et des factures, ils leur arrivaient d'oublier leur vie de couple. Mais ils s'aimaient toujours autant, d'un amour inconditionnel.

« Je suis le plus heureux des hommes d'être avec toi et nos magnifiques enfants. » avoua Mathieu.

« Et moi encore plus. » déclara Antoine, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

C'est marrant, leur histoire avait commencé un soir de fête, ils avaient vécu pendant deux ans une relation animé par un amour fou, et pourtant, on peu dire que leur histoire de couple avait commencé le jour où leur premier enfant est né. Ce jour là, ils avaient appris à s'aimer d'une autre façon, et avaient appris à vivre une vie de famille.

Ils restèrent comme ça, collé l'un a l'autre à s'échanger des mots d'amour jusqu'à 23h environ. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvre, pour laisser place à leurs enfants.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? Il est tard ! » dit Antoine.

« On veut une histoire ! » dit Louise.

« D'habitude le soir, on a le droit à une histoire avant de dormir ! » déclara Théo, bougon.

« C'est pas nôtres faute si vous vous êtes endormit ! » rappela l'homme aux cheveux fous.

« Bon, une seule histoire et ensuite vous allez immédiatement vous coucher, hein ! » soupira Mathieu, amusé.

« Oui papa ! » s'exclamèrent les deux petits en se précipitant dans le lit de leur parents.

Il donnèrent le livre à Antoine et se blottirent entre leurs deux papas, écoutant attentivement l'histoire qu'on leur racontait.

Théo avait choisi son livre préféré : creuse Bernie ! -Ce livre est un chef d'œuvre, et je vous le conseil quelque soit votre âge, en passant !-

Pendu aux lèvres du plus jeune de leur papa, les deux enfants entraient dans un autre monde que le leur, dans lequel un méchant fermier veut empêcher une taupe de creuser des trous dans son champs. Heureusement à la fin, tout se finit bien, et les deux ennemie deviennent ami !

Quand le livre fut finit, Théo embrassa ses deux papas.

« Je vous aime.

-Moi aussi ! Vous êtes les meilleurs papas au monde ! » ajouta Louise.

Touché et attendit, les deux jeunes hommes serrèrent leurs enfants contre eux.

« Nous aussi mes bébés, on vous aime plus que tout. » murmura Mathieu à leurs oreilles.

« Oui, et on sera toujours la pour vous. » promit Antoine.

Être parent, ce n'est pas tout les jours facile, et ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Mathieu et Antoine n'avait pas choisit d'être parent, il n'avaient pas été préparé, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix ! Aujourd'hui, c'étaient des pères comblés ! Ils avaient traversé plein d'épreuves, et même si malgré eux, beaucoup d'autres les attendaient, ils étaient devenu des pères merveilleux.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 40 de "Une nouvelle vie ensemble" j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir suivit cette fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! On se retrouvera, j'espère pour le Tome 2 ! :D

En attendant je vous fais plein de poutou tout partout et vous souhaite plein de bonne chose ! *-* :)

Amour et licorne ! *-*  
.  
.


End file.
